Un Dernier pour la Route
by Acylius
Summary: Il ne voulait pas revenir. D'ailleurs, elles non plus ne voulaient pas qu'il revienne. Malheureusement pour eux, les forces de l'univers semblent en avoir décidé autrement. Sans doute avaient-elles elles aussi quelques verres dans le nez... (suite de Gueule de Bois)
1. Chapitre 1 - Partie 1

Chapitre 1 (partie 1)

Lycée de Canterlot, 23 octobre 2012, 13h45.

Un lourd plafond de nuages pesait sur la ville, à quelques centaines de mètres à peine du sol. Collés les uns aux autres en une couche opaque et grise, les cumulus semblaient former une grande spirale au-dessus du lycée. C'était le milieu de la journée, pourtant il faisait aussi sombre qu'en soirée. Bien qu'il n'y ait ni éclairs ni tonnerre, plus d'un aurait juré sentir l'orage dans l'air.

Une agitation inhabituelle régnait devant l'entrée de l'école. Une vingtaine d'adolescents aux cheveux aussi colorés que leurs tenues se pressaient sur l'allée centrale, bruyants et agités. Malgré le temps maussade, ils ne semblaient pas pressés de rentrer en classe. Au contraire, ils s'amassaient le long du chemin, face à la statue qui servait de mascotte à leur lycée, doigt pointé en avant, téléphone à bout de bras.

Un animal venait de surgir du socle qui soutenait le cheval de pierre. Il était apparu à la surface du bloc et avait été éjecté vers l'avant, comme si on l'avait jeté dehors. Il se trouvait toujours là, étalé face au sol, tandis que les élèves brandissaient leurs téléphones pour le prendre en photo. Une inspiration collective s'éleva lorsque la créature leva la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Cela ressemblait à un cheval miniature, aux proportions très approximatives. Ses énormes yeux parcouraient les élèves agglutinés autour de lui. Visiblement encore dans le vague, il plissa les paupières pour fixer son regard avant de soupirer de soulagement. Autour, les flashs des téléphones crépitèrent à nouveau. Cela ne sembla pas le déranger, jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de se lever et que son regard se pose sur une de ses pattes. L'espèce de sourire qui s'affichait jusqu'alors sur ses lèvres s'effaça, remplacé par une grimace d'horreur. Il ouvrit la bouche, gorge tremblante, prêt à lancer le cri le plus déchirant qu'il ait jamais poussé.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, la troupe d'élèves autour de la statue n'avait pas diminué, au contraire. Qu'ils soient encore choqués par ce qu'ils avaient vu ou qu'ils voient là une occasion rêvée de sécher les cours de l'après-midi, aucun ne semblait avoir envie de rentrer en classe, et ce n'était certainement pas la présence des deux policiers appelés sur place après l'événement qui allait les y inciter. Le brigadier, un quinquagénaire moustachu dont la chemise dépassait de son uniforme, regardait les élèves massés devant lui comme des singes derrière la grille d'un zoo.

\- Bon, vous me dites qu'un animal s'est introduit dans votre école et a abîmé votre statue, c'est ça ?

\- Non, il est sorti de la statue ! fit un élève au cheveux bleus, visiblement assez secoué.

\- Ouais, il est sorti de nulle part, comme ça, pouf ! ajouta son voisin.

Le policier croisa le regard de son collègue, sourcil levé.

\- D'accord. Et cet animal, il ressemblait à quoi ?

\- C'était comme un tout petit cheval, mais tout bizarre, avec une tête énorme !

\- Ouais, et il parlait !

\- Ben voyons… Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Un truc du genre « Putain de bordel de merde ! »

\- Je vois. Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il s'est mis à courir dans tous les sens et il est reparti dans la statue.

\- Ouais, exactement comme il était venu.

\- Hum, c'est ça… Dites, je pourrais voir votre directrice ?

Il se pencha vers son collègue pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Contactez donc le poste et vérifiez s'il n'y a pas déjà eu des problèmes de drogue dans cette école.

L'adjoint approuva. Il regarda sans rien dire son chef monter les marches de l'entrée, escorté par les élèves, puis regagna leur voiture.

Depuis une des fenêtres de l'étage, pile au-dessus de l'entrée, une silhouette mince à l'abondante chevelure ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. L'objet de son attention n'était cependant pas le policier ou le groupe d'élèves autour de lui, mais la statue dressée au milieu de l'allée.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand élèves et agents eurent quitté les lieux, la jeune fille revint en silence devant l'école et posa délicatement la main sur le socle de pierre, pensive. Le lourd rideau de nuages qui les avait dominés toute la journée commençait à se délier. Par une des déchirures, elle aperçut le croissant de lune.

* * *

Archives du forum paranormal-net

Forum de discussion - Témoignages et expériences - Expériences vécues

 **Monde de poneys (Max GL – mar 18/02/2014 22:56)**

 _Je ne sais pas où en parler. Je ne sais pas à qui en parler. Je sais qu'on me prendra forcément pour un fou. A force de me dire ça, je ne suis parfois même plus sûr que ça me soit réellement arrivé._

 _J'ai vécu pendant presque un an dans un monde peuplé de poneys. Des poneys qui vivaient quasiment comme des humains mais qui n'avaient jamais vu un humain de leur vie. Il y en avait des normaux, des pégases et des licornes ; ils parlaient, ils chantaient et ils faisaient de la magie._

 _Je ne sais toujours pas comment je me suis retrouvé là-bas, ni comment j'en suis revenu. Je cherche des gens qui auraient vécu la même chose. Aidez-moi, sinon je vais devenir cinglé._

 **RE : Monde de poneys (KEV666 – mar 18/02/2014 23:09)**

 _T'étais à Narnia lol_

 **RE : Monde de poneys (Odyssée – mar 18/02/2014 23:18)**

 _Coma prolongé. Consulte un psychiatre._

 **RE : Monde de poneys (grabadonf – mar 18/02/2014 23:46)**

 _T'en as trop pris gros !_

 **RE : Monde de poneys (Max GL – mer 19/02/2014 00:12)**

[commentaire supprimé (Xana [MOD])]

 **RE : Monde de poneys (grabadonf – mer 19/02/2014 00:18)**

[commentaire supprimé (Xana [MOD])]

 **RE : Monde de poneys (Max GL – mer 19/02/2014 00:21)**

[commentaire supprimé (Xana [MOD])]

 **RE : Monde de poneys (Xana [MOD] – mer 19/02/2014 00:24)**

 _Merci de rester polis et respectueux dans vos commentaires, s'il vous plait._

 **RE : Monde de poneys (Max GL – mer 19/02/2014 00:29)**

[commentaire supprimé (Xana [MOD])]

[sujet verrouillé (Xana [MOD])]

* * *

Archives du forum paranormal-net

Messagerie privée du modérateur Xana – messages supprimés

 **SUJET : adresse d'un utilisateur (RedSun – jeu 22/10/2015 01:16)**

 _Bonjour, serait-il possible de m'indiquer comment contacter l'utilisateur Max GL ? [lien]. Son profil est inaccessible._

 **SUJET : RE : adresse d'un utilisateur (Xana [MOD] – jeu 22/10/2015 08:58)**

 _Cet utilisateur a été banni il y a déjà plus d'un an. Son profil n'existe plus. Désolé._

 **SUJET : RE : adresse d'un utilisateur (RedSun – mar 22/10/2015 17:21)**

 _Pas autant que moi._


	2. Chapitre 1 - Partie 2

Chapitre 1 (partie 2)

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il pleuvait sans arrêt. Les trottoirs et les caniveaux de la ville, noyés en permanence, n'avaient plus vu la lumière du soleil depuis que l'averse avait commencé D'après la météo, elle était partie pour durer encore au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Les murs et les toits, encore plus gris et tristes que d'habitude, luisaient d'un éclat lugubre sous la demi-lueur du jour.

Maxime rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de travail. Il avait passé une après-midi exécrable. Non pas que le mauvais temps en lui-même le dérangeât, mais il devenait impossible de trouver le moindre endroit sec et il détestait avoir les pieds mouillés. La pluie, après avoir inondé l'extérieur, semblait maintenant chercher à faire de même à l'intérieur. Chaque flaque déposée au sol par les chaussures trempées des gens, chaque goutte qui s'infiltrait par l'interstice d'une fenêtre mal fermée, chaque filet d'eau qui parvenait à se faufiler à travers le toit semblaient faire partie d'un complot destiné à lentement noyer l'humanité toute entière.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, délaça ses chaussures et jeta sa mallette sur la table. Alors qu'il s'étirait bruyamment les bras et les jambes, un miaulement rauque s'éleva depuis la cuisine. Un chat à la couleur indéfinissable et à l'allure famélique s'avança, ses yeux jaunes braqués sur lui.

\- Casse-toi ! fit Max en lui lançant une de ses chaussures.

L'animal évita aisément le projectile et miaula à nouveau. Maxime soupira.

Ce chat était déjà dans la maison quand il y avait emménagé et il n'avait jamais réussi à l'en faire partir. Il n'avait aucune idée de son nom ni de qui avaient bien pu être ses propriétaires, s'il en avait jamais eus. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'aucun des deux n'aimait l'autre. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de le mettre dehors, l'animal trouvait un moyen de rentrer à nouveau. Maxime ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à revenir, puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais donné à manger. Peut-être, tout comme lui, se considérait-il comme l'occupant légitime des lieux.

Le chat s'en repartit, la queue haute, comme satisfait d'avoir ainsi rappelé sa présence. Maxime soupira à nouveau puis tendit la main vers sa sacoche et en sortit deux grandes feuilles sombres et transparentes.

Malgré tous leurs désagréments, les longues périodes de pluie avaient un avantage : elles produisaient de belles fractures. Le service de radiographie de l'hôpital ne désemplissait pas. Il leva une des radios devant la lampe pour admirer une nouvelle fois la magnifique fêlure qui ornait le radius. Faire des copies des radios sans le consentement des patients était interdit, bien sûr, mais il s'en fichait. Sa collection d'os brisés était presque complète, à présent ; il ne lui manquait plus que quelques métatarses.

En se levant pour attraper la farde dans laquelle il rangeait ses trouvailles, il remarqua quelque chose sur une des planches de l'étagère. Un des bibelots qui ornait l'avant-dernier étage était très légèrement décalé par rapport au fin carré de poussière qui en traçait le contour. Maxime se figea aussitôt.

Quelqu'un avait pris cet objet puis l'avait délicatement reposé presque au même endroit. Presque, mais pas exactement. Et ce quelqu'un, ce n'était pas lui.

Maxime se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts. Personne d'autre que lui ne vivait ni n'entrait jamais ici. Il examina les autres étagères, puis les autres pièces, à la recherche d'indices. D'autres objets qui n'avaient pas été reposés pile au même endroit, la poubelle qui semblait avoir été remuée, une porte qui n'était pas entrebâillée exactement de la même façon qu'il l'avait laissée… De toute évidence, quelqu'un était entré chez lui aujourd'hui. Il lui semblait même sentir dans l'air comme la trace d'une présence étrangère, l'empreinte impalpable d'un intrus qui se serait trouvé là à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Derrière lui, le chat était assis sur les dalles, silencieux, son regard d'ambre fixé sur sa nuque. Quand Max se retourna, le matou secoua la queue puis tourna la tête vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Guidé par une étrange intuition, Maxime gravit les marches, entra dans la chambre et ouvrit le placard.

Deux caisses en carton reposaient sur la planche du haut, une petite et une grande. Maxime attrapa la première et l'ouvrit avec fébrilité, avant de pousser un ouf de soulagement. Son précieux pécule secret était encore là, soigneusement ficelé. Non pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance aux banques pour garder ses économies, mais il aimait en savoir une partie près de lui, cachée dans sa chambre. Les billets aussi avaient besoin de compagnie.

En remettant la boîte en place, il s'interrogea. Celui ou ceux qui étaient parvenus à rentrer chez lui avait certainement dû fouiller la chambre, or ils n'avaient pas touché à son argent. Les cambrioleurs étaient-ils idiots à ce point ?

Un grattement derrière lui le fit soudain se retourner. Le chat l'avait suivi jusqu'en haut des marches et se tenait assis devant la porte, tel une statue égyptienne. Il le regarda dans les yeux puis tourna le regard vers le haut du placard, comme pour l'inciter à le suivre. Avec un nouveau frisson, Maxime leva la tête vers la deuxième caisse, qu'il attrapa d'une main tremblante.

Ses souvenirs de là-bas. Les objets qu'il en avait rapportés, ceux qu'ils lui avaient offerts avant qu'il ne rentre. Après être revenu, il les avait tous rangés là et n'y avait plus touché depuis. Plus exactement, il ne l'avait pas osé. Il ne savait expliquer pourquoi, mais un frémissement d'angoisse s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Une partie de lui, la plus traumatisée sans doute, pensait dur comme fer que s'en débarrasser et les effacer de sa mémoire les effacerait également de la réalité, alors qu'une autre, plus posée mais pas beaucoup plus rationnelle, craignait qu'y fouiller ne déclenche un autre désastre. Cependant, malgré ces craintes, il n'avait pu se résoudre à les jeter ou à les détruire. C'étaient des cadeaux, après tout. Mais, aujourd'hui, il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Avec un grand frisson, il souleva le couvercle.

La caisse contenait trois choses. La plus grande partie était occupée par les vêtements que lui avait confectionnés Rarity. Maxime n'en avait pas remis un seul depuis. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il sentait parfois naître une pointe de culpabilité. Les chemises, notamment, étaient particulièrement confortable. Le deuxième objet était la figurine-décapsuleur que lui avait offerte Spike et qui était censée représenter il ne savait quel super-héro poney dont le petit reptile était fan. Ça, par contre, Maxime ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de ne jamais s'en être servi. Quant au troisième objet, le plus petit, il s'agissait d'un fragment du miroir magique qu'il avait détruit lorsque Twilight l'avait emmené à l'Empire de Cristal et qu'il avait retrouvé au fond d'une de ses poches, quelques jours plus tard. Il frissonnait encore à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

En ce soir pluvieux, lorsque Maxime ouvrit la caisse, les vêtements de Rarity étaient toujours là, soigneusement pliés. Le fragment de miroir était lui aussi là, dissimilé dans la poche d'une des chemises. La figurine, cependant, avait disparu. Il n'eut même pas besoin de fouiller la boîte pour en être sûr.

Dehors, le bruit des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur les toits sembla se renforcer. Lorsque Maxime se retourna, tremblant, le chat le fixait toujours, immobile, les fentes de ses yeux braqués sur lui.

* * *

La lumière blanche et verte du radiocopieur éclairait la pièce à intervalle régulier, illuminant les murs de béton et la jungle de tuyaux qui courait au plafond. Maxime, immobile face à l'appareil, regardait sans les voir les copies des radios défiler devant lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il tenait dans sa main droite le bord de la veste crème et jaune qu'il portait.

Ce matin-là, au moment de s'habiller, il avait sorti de leur boîte les vêtements de Rarity et les avait soigneusement étalés sur son lit, avant de piocher de quoi se vêtir. Un frisson étrange l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il avait boutonné la chemise et enfilé le pantalon confectionnés par la licorne. Ils étaient toujours aussi confortables et bien ajustés, pourtant, en les portant, il se sentait comme… étranger. De l'autre côté de la chambre, le chat, assis en silence devant la porte, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Il n'avait pas appelé la police, ni n'avait cherché à démasquer lui-même le ou les cambrioleurs. Des gens capables de rentrer chez lui et d'en sortir sans aucune trace d'effraction devaient être assez malins pour ne pas se faire pincer. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu expliquer l'affaire sans passer pour un fou ? Mais tout de même… pourquoi ? Pourquoi précisément ça, et rien d'autre ? Se pouvait-il que les intrus soient venus précisément pour ça ? Savaient-ils d'où venait ce qu'ils avaient pris ? Il en avait le vertige.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait choisi pour s'habiller la chemise dans la poche de laquelle était caché le morceau de miroir, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la clinique qu'il s'en était aperçu. Il aurait pu le jeter dans la première poubelle, mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui avait conseillé de le garder précieusement sur lui une voix à laquelle il n'avait pas osé désobéir.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte. Un stagiaire en blouse blanche se tenait sur le seuil, chaussures délacées, légèrement hors d'haleine.

\- Monsieur Gillet-Lefebvre ?

\- Si tu as besoin du radiocopieur, c'est trop tard, répondit Max sans même le regarder. J'en ai pour au moins une heure.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il y a quelqu'un qui vient d'apporter un paquet pour vous à l'accueil.

Maxime détourna les yeux de ses copies de radio, contrarié.

\- Un paquet de la part de qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le livreur est reparti sans rien dire.

Maxime baissa à nouveau la tête vers la machine. Le stagiaire attendit sans rien dire qu'il réponde, mais il n'en avait visiblement pas envie. Le jeune homme en blouse finit pas s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Madame Schrijf n'aime pas qu'on se fasse livrer des choses au travail.

\- Je ne me suis rien fait livrer.

\- Pourtant, il y a votre nom et l'adresse de la clinique.

Maxime mit enfin l'appareil en pause. Il adressa un regard noir au stagiaire, comme si tout cela était de sa faute, avant de s'avancer d'un pas énervé vers le couloir.

\- Tu ne touches à rien ! ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

L'étudiant le regarda remonter le couloir sans rien dire. Quand il eut disparu, il s'avança vers le copieur et remit l'appareil en marche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Mme Schrijf, responsable en chef de l'accueil, attendait, poings posés sur ses larges hanches, que l'appelé arrive jusqu'à elle. Maxime déglutit. Cette femme faisait peur à tout le monde, même à lui. Il tenta cependant de ne pas le montrer et soutint vaillamment son regard.

\- Monsieur Gillet-Lefebvre, que dit le règlement concernant le courrier privé ?

\- Je ne me suis rien fait livrer, répondit Max en croisant les bras dans le dos. Ce pauvre gars a dû se tromper.

\- Pourtant c'est bien votre nom, ici, sur ce colis, répondit-elle sèchement en exhibant un paquet.

\- Statistiquement, il y a au moins dix autres personnes dans le monde qui portent ce nom, tenta Max, téméraire.

Le froncement de sourcils que lui rendit son interlocutrice lui fit vite comprendre qu'il en faudrait plus que ça pour s'en sortir indemne. Maxime rentra la tête dans le cou.

\- Mais bon, puisque de toute évidence c'est pour moi, autant me le donner, n'est-ce pas ? Après, nous n'aurons qu'à repartir chacun de notre côté et ne plus en parler, qu'en dites-vous ?

Au comptoir de l'accueil, les employés et les premiers patients de la file observaient, attentifs et silencieux, la tournure que prenait l'entretien. Mme Schrijf leva légèrement le sourcil. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de suspens, elle finit par tendre le paquet à son destinataire.

\- Que cela ne se reproduise pas, trancha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Maxime soupira intérieurement. Alors qu'il prenait le chemin des ascenseurs, un des patients l'interpella.

\- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

Maxime fit volte-face pour découvrir, surpris, qu'employés et visiteurs de l'accueil l'observaient toujours, curieux de voir la fin de l'histoire. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il déchira le papier brun qui entourant le colis. À l'intérieur, il trouva une lettre pliée en quatre.

 _Monsieur Gillet-Lefebvre,_

 _Je sais qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez. Je sais où vous êtes allé et ce que vous y avez vu. Je sais d'où vient cet étrange objet qui, hier, a disparu de chez vous. Soyez sans crainte quant à mes intentions ; il vous sera bientôt rendu. Venez à ma rencontre ce soir, au bar que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter. Je vous y attendrai._

 _P.S. : S'il fallait encore vous convaincre, sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui le nom d'Equestria soit familier._

Maxime resta un moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur le papier. Son regard parcourait en boucle la dernière ligne. Non, ce n'était pas possible…

En dessous de la lettre, la figurine de Spike était posée au fond du paquet.

Sans rien entendre de ce que disaient ses spectateurs improvisés, il fourra en vitesse la lettre et l'objet dans sa poche et reprit le chemin des ascenseurs.

* * *

En le voyant revenir, le stagiaire, toujours planté devant la machine à copies, arrêta aussitôt l'appareil, cependant Max sembla à peine s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- Alors, elle a dit quoi ? fit-il en s'accoudant sur le tableau de contrôle pour masquer l'écran.

\- Rien, c'était une erreur. Rends-moi un service : si quelqu'un d'autre me demande, dis que j'ai une grosse gastro et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me déranger, répondit Max en prenant la direction des toilettes.

\- Mais… il ne faudrait pas informer le service des maladies nosocomiales, dans ce cas ?

\- T'inquiète, tout est sous contrôle.

Il disparut dans le corridor qui menait aux sanitaires mais, au lieu de franchir la porte des toilettes, il continua jusqu'à atteindre la sortie de secours, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il abaissa la barre pour ouvrir la lourde porte, regarda à droite et à gauche, puis fila à toutes jambes à travers le parking avant de disparaître dans la grisaille.


	3. Chapitre 1 - Partie 3

Chapitre 1 (partie 3)

\- Tout ça, c'est que des conneries.

Dans un grand soupir d'exaspération, Maxime avala une grande lampée de blonde avant de reposer sa chope sur le comptoir.

Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de venir. Après s'être sauvé de l'hôpital, il était retourné chez lui et avait passé la maison entière au peigne fin, à la recherche de nouvelles traces d'intrusion, Fatigué et de plus en plus énervé, il avait finalement décidé que, au point où il en était, mieux valait faire ce qu'on lui disait. Comme l'y avait invité la lettre, il était sorti de chez lui à la nuit tombée et avait pris le chemin de sa taverne habituelle, tête basse, mains dans les poches. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir quelques heures plus tôt, cependant les rues étaient toujours trempées et il avait manqué par deux fois de trébucher sur les pavés glissants du trottoir.

Le bar se vidait peu à peu à mesure que l'heure tournait. Il ne restait plus que lui et quelques autres poivrots, accoudés au comptoir ou sur les tables. Il n'avait cependant pas vu, de l'autre côté, une silhouette plus élancée vêtue d'un grand manteau à capuche. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chope, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir en silence à côté de lui. Max lui jeta un regard distrait.

\- Chouette capuche. Vous vous prenez pour un Nazgul ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Lorsque le barman passa prendre le verre vide, il lui tendit un billet.

\- Deux autres, s'il vous plait.

Maxime regarda la scène sans rien dire. La voix, claire et nette, lui avait semblé féminine. Il attendit que les verres soient devant eux pour reprendre la parole.

\- Quoi que vous vendiez, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Toujours sans répondre, l'autre prit une gorgée, bientôt imitée par Max. Ils posèrent leurs verres presque en même temps.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, monsieur Gillet-Lefebvre.

\- Quelle veine pour vous.

\- Je sais d'où vous venez.

\- Ça vous fait une belle jambe, dites donc.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, ajouta la nouvelle venue en se tournant vers lui. Je sais où vous avez vécu et ce que vous y avez vu. Je sais aussi que vous n'en avez parlé à personne, car vous savez qu'on vous prendrait pour un fou si vous le faisiez.

\- Mais c'est très intéressant, tout ça, grinça Max, de plus en plus énervé.

\- Mais je sais surtout que vous en avez ramené certaines choses. Des choses auxquelles vous n'avez longtemps pas osé toucher, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles disparaisse.

Max claqua sa chope contre le zinc. L'envie lui prit soudainement d'attraper cette casse-pied par le manteau. Il se tourna vers elle et siffla rageusement.

\- Bon, j'en ai marre de ces conneries. C'est vous qui êtes venue fouiner chez moi, pas vrai ? Écoutez bien, je me fous de qui vous êtes et de ce que vous me voulez. Quoi que vous ayez en tête, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, pigé ?

L'autre l'écouta cracher son venin, impassible. Quand il eut terminé, elle reprit une gorgée.

\- Je suis comme vous, monsieur Gillet-Lefebvre. J'ai vécu la même chose.

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

Calmement, la mystérieuse interlocutrice reposa son verre et se tourna vers lui, laissant la faible lumière qui régnait dans la taverne éclairer son visage sous sa capuche. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de Max, il frissonna.

\- Je ne vous veux pas le moindre mal. Je veux simplement que vous me donniez quelques informations.

\- Des informations sur quoi ? fit Max, frémissant.

\- Vous le savez, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Vous y êtes allé et vous en êtes revenu. Je veux savoir comment. Je veux que vous me disiez ce qui lui est arrivé… ce qui est arrivé au miroir.

Maxime sentait ses mains trembler. Ce regard cerné d'ombres semblait lui percer le crâne. _Là-bas_ , Equestria, le miroir… elle savait… Elle savait ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard.

\- Non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Il se leva, manquant de renverser son verre, et prit en panique le chemin de la sortie. Les autres clients le regardèrent courir dehors, étonnés, avant de replonger dans leurs chopes. Au bar, la jeune femme vida tranquillement la sienne puis rajusta son manteau et sortit sans se presser. Pas besoin de lui courir après ; elle savait où il allait.

* * *

Il était près de minuit quand Maxime rentra chez lui, tanguant et titubant. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à ouvrir sa porte et qu'il fut dans son salon, il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, et pourtant il n'avait pas bu beaucoup plus que d'habitude. C'était bien différent…

Pendant qu'il tentait de contenir son malaise, le chat entra et poussa un miaulement.

\- La ferme ! cracha Max.

Il fouilla sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose à lui lancer, mais il poussa aussitôt un cri et sortit sa main. Il s'était coupé l'index sur quelque chose. Son doigt en bouche pour l'empêcher de saigner, il plongea délicatement son autre main dans sa poche et en sortit l'éclat de miroir. Son regard s'enflamma. Il le laissa tomber sur la table, où il fut rapidement rejoint pas la figurine de Spike et la lettre qui l'avait convié à cette maudite rencontre.

C'était décidé, il allait jeter tout ça au fond d'un trou, et il allait le faire immédiatement. Titubant et nauséeux, il partit fouiller la cuisine à la recherche d'une boîte, fourra lettre, fragment de verre et figurine dedans, puis prit le chemin de la porte de derrière. Il était sur le point de tourner la poignée quand trois coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée.

Maxime crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il se figea, blême comme un linge, au bord de la nausée. Au bout de quelques secondes, les coups reprirent, plus forts. Avant que le troisième ne retentisse, Maxime avait déjà filé par derrière, sa boîte sous le bras. Dans le noir et l'humidité de la nuit, il traversa en courant le carré d'herbe derrière chez lui et s'enfuit par la rue.

Devant sa porte, le voisin toqua à nouveau, avant de hausser les épaules et de repartir. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu du bruit. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller toquer une porte plus loin afin de voir si un autre de ses voisins ne pouvait pas lui prêter une lampe de poche pour qu'il puisse remettre en marche ses fusibles qui venaient de sauter.

* * *

Maxime courait le long du trottoir, les cheveux dressés sur la nuque, se guidant de son mieux sous la lueur orange des lampadaires. Chaque vrombissement de moteur, chaque crissement de pneu, chaque coup de klaxon lointain était comme la sonnerie d'une chasse lancée à ses trousses. Alors qu'il passait une rue parallèle, une silhouette surgit brusquement devant lui. Maxime pila, tremblant, en reconnaissant face à lui celle qui l'avait accosté au bar.

\- Non, laissez-moi ! Ne m'approchez pas !

L'autre tendit une main apaisante, mais Maxime s'écarta violemment. Alors qu'il reculait, son pied glissa sur le bord humide du trottoir et il trébucha en arrière. Au même moment, dans un grand coup de klaxon étonné, un autocar surgit de la rue voisine. La lueur des phares se refléta dans ses yeux.

* * *

Deux voitures de police et une ambulance bloquaient le carrefour, la lumière de leurs gyrophares se reflétant sur les quelques flaques de pluie qui maculaient encore les trottoirs. Le conducteur du bus, complètement paniqué, s'agitait en tous sens devant son véhicule, encadré par les policiers.

\- Je vous jure, il est passé sous le bus ! Je l'ai vu, juste en face de moi ! Regardez, on voit même l'impact sur le capot !

\- Mais où est le corps, alors ?! lança le brigadier, à bout de nerf.

\- Mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! Je n'ai pas ralenti, le feu était vert !

Camouflée dans les ombres, une trentaine de mètres plus loin, une silhouette mince vêtue d'un manteau sombre observait en silence les policiers qui s'activaient autour du véhicule. Alors que les premiers agents remontaient dans leur voiture, elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose effleurer sa jambe. La main plaquée sur la bouche pour se retenir de crier, elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir un chat maigre au pelage indéfinissable se frotter contre sa cheville. Aussitôt rassurée, elle soupira sans bruit et retira sa capuche, révélant une abondante chevelure dorée aux reflets rouges. Tandis que les premières voitures de polices s'éloignaient, elle se baissa pour caresser le chat et le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Un bruit grave et sourd rebondissait en écho, comme une lointaine corne de brume. Des flashs de lumière éclataient ici et là, puis disparaissaient aussitôt. Seuls deux disques blancs persistaient, insistants, éblouissants. Ils semblaient tout près, à quelques mètres à peine, et cependant hors de portée. Le bruit se renforçait, de plus en plus assourdissant, tandis que les deux cercles approchaient. Alors qu'ils étaient presque sur lui, le son se fit soudain plus net, presque reconnaissable. Le sol se mit à trembler. Au moment où le klaxon et les phares furent sur lui, Maxime ouvrit les yeux.

Il était couché dans un lit aux draps soyeux, dans une pièce à la lumière bleutée. Sa vision était encore floue, cependant il pouvait deviner plusieurs fenêtres ouvertes devant lui, ainsi que les contours des meubles. Les murs, le plafond et le reste des objets arboraient la même couleur, une sorte de bleu violacé légèrement translucide. En tendant l'oreille, il perçut, venant d'en bas, un bruit semblable à celui d'objets en bois claquant sur un sol dallé, comme si quelqu'un marchait sur du carrelage avec des talons plus précisément, avec quatre talons.

Maxime se redressa brusquement, la vision soudain nette.

Il connaissait ce bruit, cette pièce, ces meubles. Du fond de sa mémoire, une avalanche de souvenirs revint. Des lieux, des bruits, des voix, des visages, des gens… Mais non, pas des gens… des… des…

D'un bond, il se mit debout et se pencha à la fenêtre. Des arbres, des collines, une petite ville… Cette ville…

\- Oh non… non !

Trébuchant comme s'il était ivre, il heurta une armoire et se rattrapa au rideau. La porte en face était ouverte, révélant un corridor aux murs et au sol de la même couleur. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas possible…

Tremblant, il quitta la chambre. Comme s'il connaissait le chemin – mais il le connaissait ! – il courut vers l'escalier et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Des voix venaient d'une autre pièce ; des voix qu'il connaissait. Courant dans la direction opposée, il arriva devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand. La lumière du jour l'éblouit, cependant il ne s'arrêta pas. Des maisons de bois avec des toits de chaume, de petits jardins fleuris entourés de clôtures, de petits bancs peints en rose alignés le long du chemin, et surtout des… des… non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar ! – qui le regardaient passer, bouche bée, leurs énormes yeux fixés sur lui. Derrière, il entendait les mêmes voix s'élever dans sa direction. Il redoubla l'allure, droit devant lui, mais son pied heurta quelque chose. Bras en avant, il tomba face contre terre.

\- Eh, faites attention où vous…

La petite créature verte et mauve s'interrompit en voyant qui lui avait marché dessus. Maxime le fixa à son tour, paralysé, incapable de dire un mot.

Un petit être vaguement reptilien, avec une grosse tête et d'énormes yeux ronds. Un bébé dragon. Un bébé dragon qui parlait.

\- Maxime !

D'autres créatures approchaient ; des créatures à quatre pattes, aux couleurs et aux proportions improbables, lancées au galop ou filant dans les airs. Celle du milieu était mauve, une autre blanche, une autre bleue, une autre encore portait un chapeau.

\- Maxime ! répéta la meneuse.

\- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Restez loin de moi !

Il parvint enfin à se lever. Son regard se posa sur une planche en bois posée le long d'un mur. Avant que ses poursuivantes ne le rejoignent, il bondit pour s'en emparer, la leva devant lui, prit une grande inspiration et, dos arqué et muscles tendus, s'asséna un grand coup sur le crâne.

Les autres le virent s'effondrer en face d'elles, inconscient. Une fois sur place, elles se répartirent en cercle autour de lui, l'air à la fois inquiètes et contrariées. Seule la bleue, celle qui volait, semblait se retenir de rire. L'orange rajusta son chapeau avant de soupirer.

\- Et c'est reparti...


	4. Chapitre 1 - Partie 4

Chapitre 1 (partie 4)

Le silence s'était fait dans le château. Depuis la cave jusqu'au grenier, depuis les oiseaux sur le toit jusqu'aux insectes dans les plates-bandes, tout et tous semblaient s'être arrêtés pour tendre l'oreille vers la salle aux trônes, sur laquelle planait l'orage.

Twilight se tenait debout face à la table, visage fermé, tête haute. Assis le trône d'en face, Maxime la fusillait du regard.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot. Le derrière vissé sur l'inconfortable siège de cristal, il se contentait de serrer les dents en adressant à la ponette mauve le regard le plus noir et le plus haineux dont il était capable. La table de cristal se dressait entre eux, cependant elle était désormais couverte d'une grande nappe à fleurs qui en masquait entièrement la surface. Maxime laissa un moment ses yeux s'attarder sur les motifs entrelacés du tissu avant de fixer à nouveau la ponette en face de lui. Twilight inspira.

\- Essayons de rester calmes, cette fois, tu veux bien ? fit-elle d'un ton poli mais ferme.

Pour toute réponse, Maxime pianota des doigts sur l'accoudoir du trône. Twilight inspira à nouveau. Évidemment, c'était sur le sien qu'il s'était assis.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu n'es pas très content d'être à nouveau ici...

Un frémissement parcourut la mâchoire du bipède. De toute évidence, « pas très content » était largement en dessous de la vérité.

\- … mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, ni de celle d'aucun autre poney. C'est autre chose qui a provoqué ça.

Une étincelle de rage s'alluma dans le regard de l'humain. Provoqué ?

\- Tu te souviens que, la dernière fois, tu avais établi un lien avec la carte, n'est-ce pas ? continua Twilight. À cause de ta… marque.

Maxime inspira bruyamment. Depuis son retour dans le monde humain, il avait déployé d'immenses efforts de volonté pour tenter d'oublier la « tache » qui ornait désormais le haut de sa cuisse, en vain. À chaque fois que ce souvenir revenait effleurer son esprit, elle se mettait à piquer ou à le gratter, comme si elle refusait de se faire oublier.

Alors que l'humain portait inconsciemment sa main à sa cuisse, la ponette activa sa magie et retira la nappe qui couvrait la table. En dessous, la carte holographique brillait toujours de son éclat bleuté, cependant, aussitôt que le tissu fut retiré, une forme brune surgit au centre et vint couvrir la partie qu'occupait Poneyville. Maxime serra les poings en reconnaissant le dessin de chope qui décorait son flanc.

\- Elle est comme ça depuis une semaine, expliqua Twilight, sans quitter l'humain des yeux. Elle n'affiche plus rien d'autre.

\- Et alors ? grinça Max d'un ton menaçant.

\- Et bien, je pense que c'est elle qui t'a appelé.

Elle se tut pour surveiller la réaction de l'humain, mais il ne fit pas un geste. Frémissant d'une colère contenue, il continua à pianoter sur l'accoudoir, avant de finalement se lever. Dressé de toute sa hauteur, il contempla la carte et sa marque qui flottait au-dessus.

\- J'étais enfin revenu chez moi… commença-t-il, poing tremblant.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- … et ce truc a décidé de me faire revenir ici, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais c'est ce que je pense.

\- Et donc, ce machin a envoyé un bus me rouler dessus en pleine nuit pour me faire revenir ici, c'est bien ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûre de comment ça s'est produit, mais c'est ce qu'il semble, en effet.

Twilight attendit que Max pose d'autres questions, mais il resta silencieux. Après avoir contemplé la carte avec rage pendant quelques secondes, il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Lentement, la jeune princesse put voir ses épaules redescendre, sa mâchoire se desserrer, ses poings s'ouvrir.

\- Je… je crois que je vais aller faire un tour, annonça-t-il avec calme.

Twilight, impressionnée par ce sang-froid inattendu, le regarda contourner la table et quitter la pièce. Elle s'était attendue à bien pire. Avec un petit sourire, elle prit à son tour le chemin du couloir, avant de se retourner. Au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, un beuglement de rage retentit.

Maxime venait de surgir de la cuisine, en brandissant une chaise qu'il tenait pas les pieds. Tel un taureau enragé, il remonta au pas de charge le couloir, droit vers l'entrée de la salle aux trônes. Les babines luisantes et les yeux pleins d'éclairs, il fonça vers la table, leva les bras et fracassa la chaise en plein centre de la carte. Des morceaux de bois volèrent à travers toute la pièce.

\- Non mais c'est une manie, chez toi ! hurla Twilight en se plaquant contre le mur.

Maxime se tenait toujours face à la carte, un pied de chaise encore en main. En moins d'une seconde, il pivota sur ses talons et se tourna vers elle.

\- Tout ça, c'est entièrement de votre faute, à toi et à tous les autres ! beugla-t-il en brandissant le bout de bois dans sa direction.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui ! J'étais enfin chez moi, tout était redevenu normal, et vous avez envoyé cette folle me courir après !

\- Mais quelle folle ?

\- Tu le sais très bien ! cria-t-il en se penchant vers elle, son visage tout près du sien. Votre faute, à tous !

Dans un ultime geste de colère, il lança son dernier bout de chaise sur la carte, où il rebondit dans un bruit boisé. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, blême de colère, tel un nuage d'orage porté par le vent. Twilight le suivit du regard pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas revenir avec autre chose, puis revint vers la carte pour en vérifier l'état. Le cristal, aussi dur et solide que du marbre, n'avait même pas une éraflure. L'hologramme bleuté et la marque à la chope flottaient toujours, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rassurée, la ponette se laissa tomber sur le trône le plus proche.

\- Bon, ça s'est quand même légèrement mieux passé que prévu…

* * *

Il faisait presque nuit quand Maxime revint au château. Sans dire un mot à personne, il monta vers sa chambre, s'enferma en claquant la porte et s'effondra sur le lit.

Rien n'avait changé. Ça recommençait, exactement comme la fois passée. Alors qu'il ruminait son malheur, les paroles de Twilight lui revinrent en tête. La carte l'avait appelé, sa marque l'avait fait revenir… Mais était-ce vraiment important de le savoir ?

Tandis qu'il laissait son regard errer dans les ombres, ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de chevet, sur laquelle était posée une boîte en carton. Il grinça des dents. Elle avait dû être transportée en même temps que lui, vu qu'il l'avait dans les mains lorsqu'il s'était fait percuter. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il tendit le bras pour l'attraper et en laissa tomber le contenu sur les draps. La figurine et le fragment de miroir rebondirent jusque sur l'oreiller, tandis que la lettre glissait vers le bord du matelas.

 _Je sais qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez. Je sais où vous êtes allé et ce que vous y avez vu…_

Maxime s'arrêta avant d'en lire plus. Y repenser le rendait malade. Cette femme savait. Elle savait ce qu'était Equestria, elle savait qui y vivait et, surtout, elle savait qu'il s'y était rendu. Devait-il l'expliquer à Twilight ? Devait-il l'avertir qu'elle lui avait parlé du miroir ? Devait-il la prévenir que d'autres humains savaient qu'il était possible de rejoindre son monde ?

Alors que son esprit fatigué se perdait dans ce tourbillon de questions, il tendit la main pour attraper le morceau de miroir et le leva devant son visage pour y voir son reflet. L'espace d'une seconde, il lui sembla voir un autre visage se superposer au sien ; un visage féminin à l'abondante chevelure dorée. Entre ses doigts, le morceau de verre était devenu chaud.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer retira la main de la surface de pierre. Avait-elle rêvé, ou avait-elle réellement vu l'ombre d'un visage se dessiner brièvement sur la surface polie ? Et le bloc de pierre ne s'était-il pas réchauffé sous sa paume ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. La nuit tombait et l'averse menaçait. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, referma sa veste, tourna le dos à son ancienne école et reprit le chemin du centre.

Elle était certaine de deux choses, à présent : le miroir avait été endommagé et n'était plus en état de s'ouvrir, et Maxime y était mêlé. Elle était sûre, désormais, qu'il avait lui aussi voyagé d'Equestria jusqu'au monde humain, et le miroir et la statue étaient les seuls passages connus. Elle doutait cependant sérieusement qu'il soit, comme elle, un habitant d'Equestria venu vivre dans le monde humain. Plus elle en apprenait sur lui, plus elle était convaincue qu'il s'était simplement retrouvé transporté là-bas par accident puis en était revenu. Avait-il découvert par hasard le portail, ou était-il possible qu'il y soit arrivé par un autre chemin ? Si seulement elle avait retrouvé sa trace plus tôt…

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta devant une petite maison au jardin mal entretenu, sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait là, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, quelle meilleure manière d'enquêter sur quelqu'un que de s'installer dans sa propre maison ? Se procurer un double des clés n'avait pas été difficile, et cela lui faisait un pied-à-terre bien pratique. Alors qu'elle allumait la lumière, le chat entra dans la pièce en miaulant, la queue dressée comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. La jeune femme se baissa pour le caresser avant de suspendre son manteau au crochet et de monter à l'étage.

Elle n'avait pas pu fouiller toute la maison lors de sa première intrusion et il lui restait encore un certain nombre de choses à inspecter, parmi lesquelles le bureau. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'utile dans la paperasse de Maxime, mais mieux valait ne rien négliger. Elle fit craquer ses doigts, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et ouvrit le premier tiroir.

* * *

La ville était plongée dans le noir depuis longtemps, à présent. Sunset Shimmer se redressa en soupirant.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle fouillait la paperasse désordonnée de Maxime, et les seules choses dignes d'intérêt qu'elle avait trouvées étaient des convocations de police, des rappels d'impôt et une farde remplie de ce qui ressemblait à des dessins d'enfants, qu'elle avait aussitôt mise de côté. Alors qu'elle remettait en ordre les feuilles éparpillées devant elle, le chat vint se frotter contre sa cheville en ronronnant.

\- Toi aussi, tu commences à avoir faim, pas vrai ? sourit-elle en se baissant pour le caresser.

Mais le chat évita sa main et s'éloigna d'elle. Il renifla quelques-uns des paquets de feuilles posés au sol puis se mit à gratter la farde contenant les dessins. Curieuse, Sunset la ramassa et l'ouvrit pour les observer plus attentivement.

Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des gribouillages d'enfant étaient en réalité des croquis de couleur maladroits, étalés sur une dizaine de feuilles des croquis d'animaux quadrupèdes aux couleurs étranges, aux têtes disproportionnées et aux derrières rebondis ornés de curieux symboles. Terrestres, licornes, pégases, et même quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bébé dragon… Au-dessus, deux fois plus grande, trônait une grande jument blanche dotée d'ailes et d'une corne, à la crinière pastel et au flanc orné d'un soleil. La main de Sunset qui tenant la feuille se mit à trembler.

Elle avait presque oublié à quoi elle ressemblait. À quoi ils ressemblaient tous. Se souvenait-elle distinctement du visage de ne serait-ce qu'un seul des poneys qu'elle avait connus avant de fuir Equestria ? Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas essayé de se rappeler leurs traits, leurs couleurs, leurs voix ? Ses camarades d'écoles, ses rares amis d'enfance, ses voisins, ses parents... Leurs visages s'étaient perdus dans la brume de ses souvenirs, hors de portée désormais. Elle tira la chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, frissonnante. Les poneys d'Equestria défilaient sur ces feuilles, sous ses yeux, tout proches et cependant hors d'atteinte. Sunset sentit sa vue se troubler. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la tache foncée qui venait d'apparaître sur un des dessins était une larme. Lorsque le chat revint se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.


	5. Chapitre 2 - Partie 1

Chapitre 2 (partie 1)

Majestueux, il se dressait parmi les gemmes, au centre de la caverne. Scintillant, il illuminait les parois de pierre de son éclat lunaire. Imposant, il imprégnait la grotte entière de sa présence millénaire, de sa puissance muette, de son pouvoir silencieux. À côté, perché sur une racine, une grande silhouette dégingandée l'observait, pensive, la main sur le menton.

\- Saleté de machin…

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Maxime inspectait l'Arbre sous tous les angles, palpant le tronc, sondant les racines, scrutant les branches sous toutes les coutures. Plus loin, assis sur un rocher, Spike avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher son impatience.

\- Bon, on peut y aller, maintenant ?

Maxime ne daigna même pas le regarder. Il était à présent occupé à toquer contre l'Arbre avec un caillou, l'oreille plaquée contre le tronc. Face à l'absence de réponse, l'assistant se leva et s'approcha, ses petits poings sur ses hanches.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ça revienne comme ça, tu sais, fit-il remarquer. La magie, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Maxime soupira, dépité. Le passage que l'Arbre lui avait ouvert pour le laisser rentrer chez lui la dernière fois, s'il existait encore, refusait obstinément d'apparaître. Il aurait bien essayé de frapper le joyau étoilé incrusté au sommet du tronc, mais le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait l'en dissuadait. La tête basse, il jeta son caillou au fond de la caverne et suivit Spike vers la sortie.

\- Tu sais, moi, je suis content que tu sois revenu, fit l'assistant alors qu'ils retrouvaient la lumière du jour. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose au château quand tu n'es pas là.

Maxime afficha une grimace à mi-chemin entre la reconnaissance gênée et l'envie de meurtre. Il serait venu seul jusqu'à l'Arbre s'il l'avait pu, mais il craignait de se perdre dans la forêt. Pas question toutefois de demander à Twilight ou à une de ses amies de lui servir de guide ; pour l'instant, il préférait rester aussi loin d'elles que possible.

\- Les autres aussi étaient tristes que tu sois parti, continua Spike tandis qu'ils cheminaient entre les arbres. Pinkie aurait bien aimé organiser une fête d'au revoir, mais c'était trop tard. Et la princesse Célestia nous a dit que… dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Maxime, qui le suivait d'un pas traînant, s'était brusquement arrêté, la main contre la cuisse, une expression étrange sur le visage. À travers le tissu de son pantalon, on pouvait voir sa marque briller.

* * *

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin !

Maxime et Spike n'eurent même pas le temps de fermer la porte du château que Twilight fonça sur eux. L'humain détecta aussitôt dans ses yeux l'étincelle d'excitation impatiente qu'il avait appris à reconnaître lors de son précédent séjour. En général, en ce qui le concernait, c'était rarement bon signe.

\- C'est la Carte, c'est ça ? demanda Spike.

\- Oui ! Elle s'est allumée il y a moins d'une heure !

\- J'espère que ça n'a pas de rapport avec ça ? menaça Maxime en pointant son arrière train lumineux.

\- Si ! Viens voir !

Elle fila vers la salle aux trônes, excitée comme une puce. La nappe qui couvrait la table avait déjà été enlevée. Au-dessus de la surface de cristal, la marque de Maxime s'était déplacée. Ce n'était désormais plus sur Poneyville qu'elle lévitait, mais au centre d'une plaine entourée de montagnes, plus au nord.

\- L'Empire de Cristal ? Cool ! fit Spike, enthousiaste.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! lança Max.

\- La Carte t'appelle ! expliqua Twilight. Tu te souviens qu'elle nous envoie parfois à différents endroits d'Equestria pour résoudre des problèmes d'amitié, mes amies et moi ? Et bien, cette fois, c'est toi qu'elle envoie !

\- J'ai une tête à résoudre des problèmes d'amitié, tu trouves ?

Twilight ne pouvait plus contenir son excitation.

\- C'est extraordinaire. Elle t'envoie alors que tu n'es même pas lié aux Éléments ! Alors que tu n'es même pas un poney ! Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! Éteins-moi ça !

\- Mais il faut que tu y ailles ! Si elle t'y envoie, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu fasses là-bas !

\- Les problèmes d'amitié, c'est ton rayon, pas le mien !

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas un problème d'amitié, reconnut la ponette, mais ça a certainement un rapport avec ce pourquoi la Carte t'a fait revenir à Equestria. Tu n'as pas le choix, il faut que tu y ailles !

\- Pas question que je remette un seul orteil là-bas, répliqua Max en désignant l'Empire sur la Carte. À chaque fois que j'y vais, il m'arrive des merdes !

\- En général, c'est toi qui les provoques, se permit de faire remarquer Spike.

Max lui adressa un regard noir avant de se laisser tomber dans le trône le plus proche, jambes croisées.

\- Bon, alors c'est réglé, conclut Twilight. Nous prenons le train demain matin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « pas question que je remette un orteil là-bas » ?

\- Si tu veux que la Carte te laisse rentrer chez toi, je te conseille de faire ce qu'elle dit, le sermonna la jeune princesse. Je vais immédiatement prévenir Cadence de notre arrivée.

Maxime grommela. Ses deux rencontres avec le couple princier ne lui avaient pas laissé que de bons souvenirs. Il finit par se lever, souffla bruyamment par le nez et quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Twilight sourit, satisfaite.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va trouver Flurry Heart adorable.

* * *

Maxime devait l'admettre, voyager en compagnie d'une altesse royale comportait d'appréciables avantages. Wagon privé, service à bord, fauteuils de luxe… S'il n'y avait eu que cela, il aurait même pu trouver ce voyage en compagnie de Twilight et Spike réjouissant, mais la seule perspective de se rendre à nouveau à l'Empire suffisait à gâcher tout le reste. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du trajet et s'était contenté de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le gagne et qu'il finisse par s'endormir. Du côté de la princesse et de son assistant, en revanche, l'enthousiasme montait à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir Flurry Heart, avoua Twilight avec entrain. Elle doit avoir grandi depuis la dernière fois.

\- Et moi j'ai hâte de refaire le plein de gemmes impériales, fit Spike en se léchant les babines.

\- Je me demande simplement pourquoi la carte l'envoie là-bas, s'interrogea la jeune princesse en pointant le museau vers l'humain endormi. Je n'ai rien entendu concernant un quelconque problème à l'Empire, que ce soit d'amitié ou d'autre chose.

\- On le saura bientôt, de toute façon, fit Spike en collant le visage contre la fenêtre.

La frontière de l'Empire était en effet toute proche, cependant, alors que le jeune reptile scrutait l'apparition des premiers bâtiments de cristal, un crissement s'éleva depuis la locomotive. Le train s'était mis à ralentir. La jeune princesse, étonnée, dut s'accrocher aux bords de son siège pour ne pas tomber. Maxime, brusquement tiré de sa sieste, secoua la tête en maugréant.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On est déjà arrivés ?

Twilight attendit que le train se soit complètement immobilisé pour se lever et rejoindre Spike à la vitre. La frontière de l'Empire n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, cependant le train restait immobile au milieu de la plaine. La jeune princesse ouvrit la fenêtre et passa la tête dehors.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? cria-t-elle en direction de la locomotive.

\- Vous devez descendre ici, votre Altesse, l'informa le mécanicien. Le train ne peut pas aller plus loin.

\- Mais la frontière de l'Empire est juste devant nous !

\- Twilie !

La ponette mauve tourna la tête pour découvrir son frère, qui galopait vers eux. Dès que la porte du wagon fut ouverte, elle sortit le rejoindre.

\- Shining Armor, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit l'étalon

Il lança un regard mauvais vers la porte du wagon. Maxime venait de descendre et s'avançait vers eux en traînant les pieds.

\- Mh… et vous êtes là aussi, fit Shining Armor.

\- Ne te fatigue pas avec les bienvenue, mec, ça ira, répondit l'humain.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua l'étalon d'un ton cassant.

\- Hum… et si tu expliquais pourquoi le train n'avance pas plus loin ? fit Twilight d'un ton diplomate.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Tandis que Spike les rejoignait au pas de course, il conduisit Twilight et Max un peu plus loin vers l'Empire, jusqu'aux deux flèches de cristal qui en marquaient la limite. À côté, un tunnel carré, étançonné par des planches de bois et long de seulement quelques mètres, passait pile en dessous de la frontière. À en juger par le tas de terre fraîche qui trônait à côté, il avait été creusé récemment. Deux solides terrestres vêtus de l'armure impériale en gardaient l'accès.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Twilight.

\- Le nouveau point de passage, maugréa Shining Armor. On ne peut plus entrer et sortir que par là, pour l'instant.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Spike en désignant le reste de la plaine. Il n'y a rien qui...

Il fut interrompu par un bruit semblable à un tuba mal accordé qui résonna en écho autour d'eux. Dans un clignotement incertain, un grand dôme d'un bleu violacé se matérialisa autour de l'Empire, pile le long de la frontière. Shining Armor soupira.

\- À cause de ça. Le bouclier protecteur est hors de contrôle. Il apparaît et disparait sans cesse. Quand il est en place, personne ne peut ni entrer ni sortir. C'est pour ça qu'on a dû creuser ce tunnel.

En effet, alors que le bouclier s'arrêtait sur l'herbe, le passage par le tunnel était encore libre. Face à une scène aussi saugrenue, Maxime ne put retenir un gloussement de rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? éclata Shining Armor.

\- Rien, c'est nerveux, se moqua l'humain.

\- Mh… Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps ici.

Suivi par les autres, le prince consort descendit l'escalier de bois du tunnel avant de remonter quelques mètres plus loin, de l'autre côté du dôme. Une fois sortie, Twilight s'approcha de la barrière et posa le sabot dessus.

\- C'est vraiment étrange. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien provoquer ça ?

Shining Armor suivit d'un œil noir Maxime, plié en deux dans le minuscule escalier.

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer.

* * *

Mis à part son bouclier défectueux, le reste de l'Empire ne semblait pas avoir changé. C'était à peine si les poneys de cristal semblaient s'en inquiéter. Ceux que le petit groupe croisait les saluaient chaleureusement, en particulier Spike. Shining Armor, cependant, semblait pressé de rejoindre le château et accélérait le pas lorsque les salutations s'éternisaient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place sous le palais que les habitants de l'Empire cessèrent de venir les saluer, et pour cause : l'accès à l'esplanade était bloqué par des barrières et des gardes. Avec inquiétude, Twilight dépassa son frère et s'avança vers le centre, où le Cœur de cristal était masqué par un rideau. Redoutant le pire, elle écarta la tenture.

À son grand soulagement, la précieuse relique était toujours en place et en une seule pièce. Cependant, au lieu de tourner sur sa pointe comme une toupie, il ne pivotait plus qu'avec lenteur et de travers, à un demi-mètre à peine du sol. Shining Armor soupira.

\- Il est comme ça depuis une semaine, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenus ? s'étonna Twilight.

\- Nous avons d'abord pensé que c'était dû à une baisse du moral des habitants de l'Empire, comme cela arrive parfois, mais de toute évidence c'est autre chose, reconnut l'étalon. Nous avions l'intention de prévenir les autres princesses si cela devait se prolonger, mais tu es arrivée avant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Cadence en pense ?

\- Tu vas pouvoir lui demander toi-même, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Elle t'attend en haut avec la petite.

À la mention de sa nièce, le visage de Twilight s'illumina. Avec un petit bond, elle prit la direction de l'escalier, comme si le Cœur et tout le reste avaient soudain perdu leur intérêt. Shining Armor la regarda monter les marches, amusé, avant de froncer les sourcils en direction de Maxime. Face à la mauvaise humeur de l'étalon, l'humain ne put retenir un rictus. Avec un soupir agacé, l'équidé suivit sa sœur dans la tour, sous le regard moqueur du bipède.

\- J'ai hâte de voir sa tronche, à ce bébé.

* * *

La vue de sa nièce semblait avoir fait perdre quinze ans d'âge mental à Twilight. Lorsque Maxime et Spike entrèrent dans le salon, elle était déjà penchée sur le berceau, sous le regard attentif mais bienveillant de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Maxime n'avait jamais vu d'autres bébés poneys que ceux des Cake et il était curieux de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler celui-là. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le petit être emmailloté, un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut le dos.

\- Elle est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? s'enthousiasma Twilight.

\- Euh…

\- Et elle est contente de nous voir, pas vrai ? Regarde comme elle nous sourit ! Qui c'est qui est contente de revoir sa tante préférée ? Qui c'est qui veut lui faire un gros câlin ?

\- Fais quand même attention, l'avertit Cadence avec bienveillance. Tu sais que sa magie est encore un peu instable.

\- Oh, mais tout ira bien, gazouilla la ponette mauve et prenant la petite alicorne dans ses pattes. N'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?

Flurry Heart, tout sourire, babillait joyeusement entre les sabots de sa tante. Lorsque ses énormes yeux de bébé se posèrent sur Maxime, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Avec un piaillement d'envie, elle tendit ses petites pattes vers lui.

\- Euh… non, sans façon ! fit Max en s'éloignant de la chose difforme qui s'agitait dans sa direction.

\- Oh, allez ! fit Twilight. Regarde, elle veut te dire bonjour !

\- À distance, c'est bien suffisant.

Shining Armor semblait du même avis. Avec douceur mais fermeté, il récupéra sa progéniture et la reposa dans son berceau. Le bébé, toujours aussi joyeux, ne quittait pas Maxime des yeux. Le bipède fit une nouvelle grimace de dégoût lorsqu'une bulle de salive éclata devant son museau. Shining Armor profita que son épouse nettoyait leur enfant pour interpeller sa sœur.

\- Tu nous as écrit que c'était la Carte qui t'avait envoyée, Twilight, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda-t-il en désignant Maxime.

\- À vrai dire, c'est lui qu'elle a envoyé, pas moi, corrigea la ponette.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, je sais, c'est surprenant.

\- Très, grinça l'étalon. Tu ne penses quand même pas que ça a un rapport avec le Cœur, si ?

\- Je n'en sais encore rien. Ce serait quand même une drôle de coïncidence...

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Maxime s'était adossé contre un des murs, maussade. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le château, un léger sifflement lui agaçait les oreilles. Il tourna la tête de droite et de gauche pour s'en débarrasser, avant de se rendre compte qu'il semblait provenir de quelque part derrière lui, en direction du couloir. Sans un mot, il s'éloigna pour tenter de localiser la source du bruit. Les trois poneys étaient trop occupés pour faire attention à lui, cependant Spike le vit s'éloigner en silence. Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'humain, ce dernier avait déjà atteint l'escalier.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Chut… Tu entends ça ?

\- Entendre quoi ?

\- Ça vient de par là, répondit Maxime en désignant le haut des marches.

Le petit reptile sur ses talons, il gravit l'escalier de cristal, guidé par l'étrange sifflement. Plusieurs étages plus haut, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un grenier. Au milieu, entre les caisses et les boîtes entassées, trônait une grande forme couverte d'une housse.

\- C'est de là que ça vient.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de redescendre, suggéra Spike. Il vaut mieux ne pas...

Mais Maxime avait déjà empoigné le drap pour le retirer. Lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il y avait en dessous, il retint un cri.

C'était le miroir, celui-là même qui l'avait envoyé chez lui transformé en poney puis qu'il avait fracassé à coup de chaise. La grande arcade violette en forme de fer à cheval se dressait toujours sur son socle, cependant il ne restait plus de la glace que quelques fragments attachés au cadre. Le reste des éclats était réparti dans plusieurs seaux de métal, alignés à côté. De toute évidence, personne n'avait essayé de le réparer.

Maxime frissonna, avant de tendre l'oreille. Il ne s'était pas trompé : c'était bien de là que provenait l'énervant sifflement. Prudent, il tendit la main vers le cadre, jusqu'à l'effleurer des doigts. Dès que sa peau toucha la surface cristalline, le bruit cessa. Perplexe, Maxime recula, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Bon, et si on redescendait, maintenant ? suggéra à nouveau Spike.

\- Mouais...

Ils laissèrent là le grenier et son mystérieux contenu et redescendirent les marches mais. Au lieu de rejoindre les autres, Maxime prit le chemin de la sortie. Spike l'interrogea du regard.

\- Viens, on se tire, répondit l'humain.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- N'importe où ailleurs. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un bar dans le coin, par hasard ?

Spike se tâta la crête.

À bien y réfléchir, oui, il en connaissait un.


	6. Chapitre 2 - Partie 2

Chapitre 2 (partie 2)

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Maxime et Spike arrivèrent à destination, dans les faubourgs de l'Empire. L'humain leva les yeux vers l'enseigne, dubitatif.

\- Et tu dis que tu connais le patron ?

\- Oui ! Tu verras, tu ne regretteras pas d'être venu ! répondit le petit dragon en lui poussant les mollets pour le faire entrer.

Maxime soupira puis se baissa pour passer la porte. À son étonnement, l'intérieur ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une taverne humaine, toutes proportions gardées. Des tables aux bancs, des affiches aux lampes, du zinc au paillasson, il aurait pu se croire dans le bar au coin de sa rue. L'ambiance était cependant sensiblement moins endiablée, puisque la seule personne présente était le tenancier. En les voyant entrer, ce dernier se dressa derrière le comptoir.

\- Spike ! Quelle bonne surprise !

\- Salut, Thorax !

Le petit dragon grimpa sur un tabouret et échangea une poignée de main avec le barman. Celui-ci tourna ensuite le regard vers Max, curieux.

\- Et qui est ton ami ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Il s'appelle Maxime, c'est un humain, expliqua Spike. Maxime, je te présente Thorax, mon meilleur ami dans tout l'Empire.

Maxime observa quelques secondes, interdit, la créature noirâtre aux membres tordus et aux yeux luisants, avant de se laisser tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? enchaîna le changelin. Allez-y, c'est moi qui offre !

\- Un grand verre de ce que vous avez de plus immonde, grogna Max.

\- De plus… immonde ?

\- Ouais, le plus crade et le plus périmé possible.

Thorax échangea un haussement d'épaules avec Spike puis se baissa pour fouiller les bouteilles rangées sous le comptoir.

\- Tenez, je peux vous proposer ça. C'est du...

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, l'interrompit Max en attrapant la bouteille.

Sous le regard intrigué des deux comparses, il se versa un verre dont il avala aussitôt la moitié. Thorax l'observa serrer les poings et crisser les dents sous l'effet du breuvage, avant de se tourner vers Spike.

\- Et pour toi ? Comme la fois passée ?

Spike jeta un regard vers Max, qui rassemblait son courage pour terminer son verre. Un sourire de défi se dessina sur son visage.

\- Tu sais quoi, Thorax ? Aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais essayer autre chose.

* * *

\- … et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si vous n'étiez pas venu ici ! Retournez donc d'où vous venez, singe mal dégrossi !

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux canassons dans ton genre, là d'où je viens ?

\- Non, mais vous allez bientôt découvrir ce qu'on fait aux créatures comme vous ici, macaque sans poils !

L'humain et l'étalon blanc se fusillaient du regard, leurs visages à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dans une grotesque grimace de rage, Shining Armor découvrit les dents, tel un cheval de guerre prêt à mordre. La mâchoire de Maxime frémit, puis il éclata de rire.

\- Mais c'est génial, ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il en retrouvant l'équilibre sur sa chaise.

Shining Armor gloussa à son tour. Dans une bouffée de flammes vertes, Thorax retrouva son apparence.

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que l'improbable trio vidait des verres dans la taverne du changelin. Lorsque chacun avait eu fini son premier pot, Thorax était allé placer la pancarte « fermé » sur la porte avant de les resservir. Il faisait à présent nuit, cependant aucun ne semblait pressé de partir. En voyant Maxime rire aux éclats, Spike leva le museau de son godet.

\- Il est fort, hein ? fit-il en désignant Thorax.

\- Et tu peux te changer en n'importe qui ? demanda Max.

\- N'importe qui que j'ai déjà vu, répondit modestement le changelin.

\- Vas-y, montre !

Une nouvelle bouffée de flammes entoura le changelin. Quand elles eurent disparu, c'était Twilight qui se tenait à sa place.

\- Spike, tu me déçois énormément, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils en direction du jeune reptile. Fréquenter les tavernes avec Maxime ! Ne t'ai-je pas mieux éduqué que ça ?

Face à de telles réprimandes, Spike rit jusqu'à tomber de sa chaise. Maxime ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le jeune dragon dans cet état. Lui-même avait laissé Thorax lui servir diverses boissons étranges, que le changelin avait vidées avec lui avec une bonne humeur croissante.

\- Et tu peux te changer en autre chose qu'un poney ? demanda Max après avoir remis Spike sur sa chaise.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama le petit dragon. Change-toi en lui !

Il désigna Maxime du doigt, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Thorax inspecta l'humain de haut en bas et plissa le front mais, au lieu de l'habituel cercle de flammes émeraude, il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'une ridicule fumerolle verte. Le changelin, toujours sous sa véritable apparence, ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea Spike.

Thorax se concentra et essaya à nouveau, sans succès.

\- Et alors quoi, tu ne sais faire que les poneys ? demanda Max, légèrement déçu.

\- Ça ne fonctionne peut-être pas avec les humains, suggéra Spike. La plupart des sorts de Twilight n'avaient pas non plus d'effet sur toi, tu te souviens ?

Maxime, dépité, replongea dans son verre. Par une des épaisses fenêtres qui perçaient le mur de la taverne, il pouvait voir, bleuie par la distance et l'obscurité, la pointe effilée du château qui se dressait, au-dessus des bâtiments voisins. Aussitôt, le mécontentement le gagna. Il n'aurait su dire exactement sur quoi il était fâché, cependant la simple vue de la tour de cristal suffisait à lui faire froncer les sourcils. L'Empire, ses habitants idiots, son château arrogant, sa brillance énervante, tout semblait avoir été mis là dans le seul but de l'indisposer.

À côté de lui, Spike, son verre vide en main, semblait plongé en pleine méditation. Thorax fouillait la réserve du bar à la recherche d'une nouvelle bouteille, cependant Maxime n'avait plus envie de boire. Son esprit déjà brumeux ruminait sa mauvaise humeur, en revenant sans cesse à ce qui paraissait le mieux la focaliser : ce stupide Cœur, que ces grotesques quadrupèdes semblaient vénérer et qu'on l'accusait à demi-mot d'avoir détraqué. Malgré son mécontentement, il ne put retenir un rictus. S'il avait vraiment voulu mettre la relique hors-service, il y serait certainement arrivé sans problème. Au moins, ces imbéciles auraient eu une vraie raison de lui en vouloir.

Alors que Thorax se tournait vers lui, un nouveau flacon à la patte, il le vit se lever, légèrement tanguant, une lueur sauvage dans le regard.

\- Dites, les gars, vous n'avez pas envie d'aller faire un tour en ville ?

Le changelin et le jeune dragon se regardèrent, étonnés, mais déjà l'humain naviguait entre les tables en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive, les lumières étaient toujours grandes allumées dans les couloirs et les halls du château de cristal. Dans le salon, Twilight se mordait les lèvres d'inquiétude, malgré la présence rassurante de sa belle-sœur à ses côtés. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'un des gardes se présenta devant elles, cependant l'expression sur le visage de ce dernier ne lui donnait guère d'espoir.

\- Nous ne les avons pas trouvés, vos altesses, fit-il en baissant légèrement la tête. Ils ne sont nulle part dans le château.

\- Mais alors où sont-ils ? Ils ne sont quand même pas partis en pleine nuit !

\- Il n'est pas si tard que ça, Twilight, tenta Cadence en lui posant le sabot sur l'épaule. Ils vont certainement bientôt revenir.

\- Je sais, c'est ce qu'ils vont faire avant qui m'inquiète.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu doives t'en faire pour ton ami humain, fit Cadence avec un petit sourire. Je pense qu'il sait se débrouiller, même au milieu des poneys.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver, maugréa Twilight. C'est pour Spike que je m'inquiète.

\- Ils n'auraient pas pu franchir la frontière sans que nous le sachions, et ils ne risquent rien tant qu'ils restent à l'intérieur. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire. De plus, les poneys de cristal connaissent Spike ; ils lui viendront en aide s'il en a besoin.

Twilight s'assit, à moitié rassurée. Cadence avait raison : son assistant bien aimé ne craignait rien à l'intérieur de l'Empire. En réalité, c'était surtout le savoir seul avec Maxime qui l'angoissait. Depuis son retour, l'humain était d'humeur encore plus massacrante qu'avant, et elle craignait qu'il ne finisse par faire une grosse bêtise.

\- Pourquoi la Carte l'a-t-elle fait revenir ? souffla-t-elle. Et pourquoi l'a-t-elle envoyé ici ? Il ne cause que des problèmes.

\- Je pensais qu'un tel mystère titillerait ta curiosité, se moqua gentiment Cadence.

Twilight poussa un petit soupir amusé. C'était vrai, naturellement. Même si elle rechignait à l'admettre, le revoir lui avait fait plaisir, comme à toutes ses amies, néanmoins son obstination à toujours n'en faire qu'à sa tête l'énervait autant qu'elle l'inquiétait. Un jour, elle en était certaine, il allait s'attirer de gros ennuis, et alors même la princesse qu'elle était ne pourrait peut-être pas l'aider.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle fit un bond d'au moins un mètre lorsqu'une alarme stridente retentit soudainement. Elle se plaqua les sabots sur les oreilles pour protéger ses tympans, cependant le bruit assourdissant continuait de lui agresser l'ouïe, accompagné d'une lumière rouge qui pulsait en rythme dans toute la pièce. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, dans une cavalcade de sabots, Shining Armor surgit du couloir, oreilles dressées.

\- Le Cœur ! Quelqu'un a dû essayer de le prendre ! En bas, vite !

À peine eut-il fini de parler que, depuis l'étage, un hurlement de bébé s'éleva, presque aussi strident que celui de l'alarme.

\- Flurry Heart ! s'écria Cadence.

Elle bouscula presque Twilight et Shining Armor pour se précipiter en haut. Twilight était sur le point de la suivre, mais déjà son frère s'était engouffré dans le hall en direction de l'escalier qui menait à la place. Après une seconde d'hésitation, la ponette lavande partit à son tour au galop et suivit son frère en direction de l'esplanade.

Sur la place, elle aussi noyée par la sirène, les gardes affluaient au pas de course. Shining Armor fonça vers le paravent qui cachait le Cœur, qu'il écarta d'un coup de patte. Comme il le craignait, la relique avait disparu. Twilight et les gardes écarquillèrent les yeux et retinrent leur souffle, horrifiés, cependant le capitaine se tourna vers eux avec sang-froid, le regard dur comme de l'acier.

\- Qui a fait ça ? cria-t-il par dessus l'alarme.

\- On… on ne sait pas, mon capitaine, bégaya un des étalons en armure. On faisait notre ronde par-là, on n'a pas vu…

\- Il n'a pas pu aller loin ! le coupa Twilight. Il fait le rattraper, vite !

\- Vous autres, par-là ! ordonna Shining Armor aux deux gardes les plus proches de lui. Les autres, par-là ! Twilight, tu viens avec moi ! On se retrouve au tunnel ; c'est le seul endroit par où il peut sortir !

Les gardes, leur panique calmée par l'assurance de leur capitaine, s'exécutent aussitôt. Avec un rapide coup d'œil vers le dôme protecteur qui brillait toujours au-dessus de la cité, le prince consort et sa sœur partirent à leur tour au galop, droit vers la sortie de la ville. Tapis derrière le pilier opposé, immobiles dans la pénombre, trois paires d'yeux les regardèrent s'éloigner. Leurs propriétaires attendirent silencieusement que la place soit déserte et que l'alarme se taise pour sortir de leur cachette.

\- Bande de bouffons...

Maxime, le Cœur sous le bras, attrapa la bouteille enfoncée dans sa poche et but une grande gorgée. À côté de lui, Thorax, le regard encore plus vitreux que d'habitude, suivait toujours des yeux les poneys qui s'éloignaient au galop. Sur son dos, Spike, couché sur le ventre, peinait à garder les siens ouverts.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ? demanda le changelin en levant la tête vers Max.

\- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, fit l'humain en prenant une autre gorgée. Ce truc était déjà hors-service, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? De toute façon, on le leur rendra demain. Ça leur servira de leçon.

\- Ils ne vont pas être contents…

\- Ça, c'est mon problème, trancha Max. Allez, arrête de poser des questions et viens.

Il rangea sa bouteille et commença à monter l'escalier vers la tour. Thorax, Spike toujours sur le dos, le suivit sans rien dire.

Comme Maxime s'y attendait, le salon était désert. Tandis que le changelin installait Spike sur un coussin, il se laissa tomber dans le sofa. Les pieds sur la table basse, il leva le Cœur devant ses yeux, en examina la surface pendant quelques secondes, puis le jeta à côté de lui, où il se dressa péniblement sur sa pointe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Thorax.

\- On termine de se mettre à l'aise, répondit tranquillement Maxime.

Il sortit à nouveau la bouteille de sa poche, en but une grande gorgée, puis la tendit au changelin, qui la considéra un moment avant de la prendre et de boire à son tour. Son regard revenait sans cesse au Cœur, qui ne lévitait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de hauteur et dont la lente rotation semblait encore plus laborieuse qu'avant. Malgré l'allégresse de l'ivresse, Thorax avait toujours l'air préoccupé par l'état de la relique. Avec résignation, Maxime reprit l'objet en main.

\- Franchement, à quoi ça sert, ce bidule ?

\- C'est ce qui protège l'Empire du froid de l'Arctique et des menaces extérieures, expliqua Thorax. Sans lui, l'Empire ne pourrait pas exister.

\- C'est complètement stupide...

La relique toujours en main, Maxime tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Par-dessus les lumières de la cité et les toits de cristal, le bouclier clignota brièvement. En tendant l'oreille, on percevait, lointains et confus, les cris des gardes qui les cherchaient. En les entendant, Maxime ne put retenir un sourire, cependant il grimaça lorsque le tintement aigu qui lui avait déjà agacé l'ouïe quelques heures plus tôt recommença à lui sonner aux oreilles. Alors que son regard se perdait dans les profondeurs cristallines du Cœur, l'image du miroir brisé, dans le grenier au-dessus d'eux, lui revint à l'esprit. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, pensif, un reflet étrange dans les yeux. Sous le regard étonné et légèrement vaseux du changelin, il se leva et traversa le salon vers le hall.

\- Où… où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai comme une idée, murmura l'humain.

Le changelin répéta sa question, mais Maxime ne répondit pas. Le Cœur à bout de bras, il s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs et gravit les marches avec lenteur, son regard alternant entre le plafond et la relique, dont l'éclat s'affaiblissait à mesure qu'il s'élevait. Quand il arriva au grenier, il avait diminué de moitié. Face à eux, le miroir brisé se dressait toujours, ainsi que les seaux qui contenaient ses éclats. Lorsque Maxime approcha le Cœur de l'arche, sa lueur disparut presque complètement. Derrière lui, Thorax l'observait sans comprendre. Avec un rictus, Maxime ramassa un grand fragment de glace.

\- Retournons les attendre en bas, dit-il avec un sourire pervers. J'ai une surprise pour eux.

* * *

Il avait fallu de longues minutes à Cadence pour calmer sa fille après que le raffut de l'alarme l'eut réveillée. La petite alicorne à nouveau endormie, la princesse de cristal, soulagée, avait pu quitter la chambre d'enfant et reprendre le chemin du salon. En mère dévouée qu'elle était, le bien-être et la sécurité de sa fille passait avant tout, peu importe ce qui arrivait au Cœur. De toute façon, avec le bouclier, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit par où quitter l'Empire, et il était solidement gardé. Du reste, elle faisait confiance à son mari et à sa belle-sœur pour attraper le voleur. Rassurée, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour y attendre son époux, cependant un bruit de voix à l'intérieur lui fit dresser les oreilles. Lorsqu'elle entra et qu'elle vit qui s'y trouvait, sa couronne faillit tomber de sa tête.

Maxime et Thorax, visiblement assez éméchés, brayaient joyeusement, installés dans les fauteuils. Plusieurs bouteilles vides jonchaient la table. À côté d'eux, Spike ronflait sur un coussin. L'humain, bras levé devant lui, tenait le Cœur en équilibre sur son index. Avant que la princesse de cristal ait pu dire un mot, il croisa son regard, souriant, puis leva dans son autre main un grand morceau de miroir brisé, qu'il approcha de la relique. Aussitôt, l'éclat du cristal diminua et Cadence put voir par la fenêtre le bouclier s'effacer en clignotant, avant de réapparaître lorsque Maxime éloigna l'éclat.

\- Mystère résolu, Princesse, annonça-t-il triomphalement.

* * *

\- Vous… je… je devrais vous faire jeter au cachot sur le champ ! Comment avez-vous osé ?!

Shining Armor, de retour au salon, était dans un état de colère tel qu'il n'arrivait même plus à aligner trois mots. Alors que lui et ses gardes étaient occupés à passer au peigne fin les faubourgs à la recherche du Cœur, un messager envoyé par Cadence était venu l'avertir que la relique avait été retrouvée et qu'elle l'attendait au château. Lorsqu'il avait découvert le responsable de la disparition, il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas l'embrocher sur sa corne.

\- Mais il a découvert ce qui détraque le Cœur et le bouclier, chéri, tenta Cadence pour le calmer. Il nous a rendu service, malgré tout.

\- Ouais, écoute ta chérie, Shiny, se moqua Maxime, toujours confortablement installé dans le sofa, sa bouteille à la main. Je vous ai rendu service.

\- Taisez-vous ! éclata l'étalon. Vous avez volé le Cœur ! Je devrais vous bannir à vie !

\- Ça vous apprendra à mieux la garder, votre babiole, répliqua l'humain. J'aurais même pu me barrer avec, si j'avais voulu.

Cadence, anticipant un nouvel éclat de voix de son mari, lui toucha l'épaule pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Chéri, calme-toi, je t'en prie. Tu vas réveiller Flurry Heart.

Ces paroles parvinrent à adoucir quelque peu le capitaine, qui se contenta de serrer les dents en adressant un regard haineux au bipède. Thorax, qui jusque-là s'était tenu tranquille dans un coin, en profita pour s'éclaircir discrètement la gorge.

\- Hem… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi, fit-il d'une petite voix. Je n'ai pas voulu...

Alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, Maxime se leva et vint se poster à côté de lui, sa main posée sur son encolure.

\- Thorax est totalement innocent, déclara-t-il, la tête haute. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me dissuader. Pas vrai, mon pote ?

Le changelin leva son regard vitreux vers lui, perdu. Il fallut que Maxime lui adresse un hochement de tête appuyé, les yeux grands ouverts, pour que le déclic se fasse.

\- Oh, euh… Oui, oui, tout est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui nous a entraînés là-dedans !

Cette comédie fut la goutte de trop pour Shining Armor, qui quitta la pièce en claquant des sabots, fulminant. Thorax le regarda partir avec inquiétude. Aussitôt son époux hors de vue, Cadence s'adressa à lui, bienveillante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Thorax, tu as toujours toute ma confiance.

Le changelin, rassuré, soupira de soulagement.

\- Merci. Je… je ferais sans doute mieux de retourner m'occuper de mon bar, maintenant.

Il salua maladroitement sa princesse, puis prit le chemin du hall. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, Maxime lui adressa un clin d'œil, auquel le changelin répondit par un sourire discret. Lorsqu'il eut descendu l'escalier, Max s'allongea dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

\- Chouette petit gars, ce type.

Cadence, malgré le froncement de sourcils accusateur qu'elle lui adressa, semblait du même avis. Twilight, par contre, ne semblait trouver aucun motif de réjouissance à la situation. Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis son retour. Maxime soupçonnait que l'objet de son mécontentement n'était pas tant le vol du Cœur que son escapade alcoolisée avec Spike. Dès qu'elle avait vu dans quel état se trouvait son assistant, la ponette mauve était allée l'installer dans une des chambres d'amis du château, sans rien adresser d'autre à Maxime qu'un regard noir, annonciateur de vives réprimandes. Ce dernier, cependant, ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Il flottait encore dans la légère douceur de l'ivresse et rien ne faisait pour l'instant ombre à sa satisfaction d'avoir réussi à percer le mystère au nez et à la barbe de tous les autres. Cadence, quant à elle, semblait trop fatiguée pour encore vouloir le gronder. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre, vers le ciel étoilé, puis un autre vers le Cœur, posé sur la table basse.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire avec ce miroir ? Si sa présence détraque le Cœur, nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici.

Twilight, plongée en pleine réflexion, desserra enfin les dents.

\- Je vais le reprendre avec moi. Nous allons passer la nuit ici, et demain matin nous le ramènerons avec nous à Poneyville.

Il était clair que la décision de la jeune princesse était prise, aussi Cadence ne chercha-t-elle pas à discuter. Le regard posé sur le Cœur, elle semblait elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Je me demande tout de même pourquoi cela ne se produit que maintenant, alors que ce miroir est là-haut depuis des mois.

Twilight ne répondit pas. Elle aussi semblait épuisée par les évènements de la journée. En voyant l'air fatigué des deux juments, Maxime vida sa bouteille et se leva tranquillement. Avant de partir, il s'approcha de Twilight, dont il ébouriffa affectueusement la crinière. La ponette pinça les lèvres et se laissa faire sans réagir. Quand les pas de l'humain eurent disparu en haut, Cadence s'approcha à son tour, bienveillante, pour lui passer délicatement le sabot sur la tête afin de remettre ses crins en place. Elle lui fit ensuite une bise sur la joue, avant d'elle aussi monter se coucher.

* * *

Le soleil n'était levé que depuis une heure quand Twilight, Maxime et Spike reprirent le train vers Poneyville, le miroir et ses éclats dans leurs valises. Cadence avait repris le contrôle du Cœur aussitôt que le miroir hors du château, si bien que le bouclier était déjà abaissé pour de bon quand ils franchirent la frontière. Lors des au-revoir, Flurry Heart, pleine d'espoir, avait à nouveau posé ses énormes yeux de bébé sur Maxime, qui avait aussitôt reculé d'un pas, une grimace aux lèvres. En ce qui concernait Twilight, une nuit de sommeil ainsi qu'un dernier gouzi-gouzi avec sa nièce semblaient l'avoir quelque peu radoucie, au point que Maxime crut même qu'elle avait renoncé à le réprimander. On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant de Spike, qui remplissait le wagon de ses soupirs d'agonie.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, Twilight ! lança-t-il depuis la banquette sur laquelle il était allongé.

\- Tu sais qui blâmer pour ça, répondit Twilight avec un regard accusateur vers Maxime.

\- C'est lui qui a insisté pour s'enfiler tout ça, se défendit l'humain. Et il n'y a franchement pas de quoi le plaindre. Moi, j'ai eu ça en permanence pendant des mois, la fois passée.

\- Je suis sûre que tu faisais quand même parfois un peu semblant.

\- À peine.

Twilight, à court d'arguments, ne répondit pas. Son esprit était toujours occupé par le mystérieux miroir. Pourquoi avait-il eu cet effet étrange sur la magie de l'Empire ? Et si sa présence perturbait le Cœur, pourquoi cela ne s'était-il pas déclenché plus tôt ? C'était là un mystère qu'elle avait bien l'intention de résoudre.

Une fois arrivés, le miroir ainsi que les seaux contenant ses éclats furent entreposés dans le laboratoire souterrain du château, dans l'attente d'examens plus approfondis. Spike passa le reste de la journée au lit, pendant que Twilight consultait sa bibliothèque afin de commencer ses recherches. Maxime, quant à lui, était retourné dans sa chambre chercher la boîte qui contenait ses objets, avec laquelle il descendit. Face à la glace brisée, il se remémora les paroles de cette étrange jeune femme, dont la voix restait gravée dans son esprit.

 _Je veux que vous me disiez ce qui lui est arrivé… ce qui est arrivé au miroir._

Les sourcils froncés, il contempla un moment l'arche en forme de fer à cheval et ses morceaux de verre fracassés, puis prit au fond de la boîte l'éclat qu'il avait ramené avec lui d'entre les mondes. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de le jeter dans un des seaux pour qu'il aille y retrouver les autres fragments, mais il finit par se raviser et le glissa dans sa poche, avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter le sous-sol.

Dans la salle aux trônes, au-dessus de la Carte, sa marque de beauté s'effaça lentement, dans un faible tintement éthéré. Sa mission à l'Empire était terminée.


	7. Chapitre 3 - Partie 1

Chapitre 3 (partie 1)

Le soleil du matin brillait sur Poneyville, inondant la bourgade de ses rayons bienfaisants. La lumière entrait à flots par les fenêtres du château, teintée de bleu et de violet. Au bout du corridor qui longeait les chambres, la porte de Maxime venait de s'ouvrir. Avec un grognement de mauvaise humeur, il tira la tenture, replongeant le couloir dans la pénombre.

Il avait très mal dormi, comme à chaque fois depuis qu'il était revenu. D'un pas traînant, il descendit l'escalier et prit le chemin de la salle à manger, prêt à déverser sa hargne sur sa crêpe du matin, mais la pièce était déserte. La table n'avait même pas été dressée et la cuisine était plongée dans l'obscurité, comme si personne ne s'était donné la peine de préparer quoi que ce fut. Perplexe, Maxime jeta un œil à la pendule. D'habitude, Spike se levait aux aurores pour préparer son petit déjeuner à Twilight, et la table restait dressée jusqu'à ce que Maxime émerge à son tour, deux ou trois heures plus tard. Le petit dragon avait-il fait la grasse matinée, ou bien Twilight et lui étaient-ils sortis sans l'avertir ? C'était peu probable. Après avoir une dernière fois fait le tour de la pièce, Maxime mit ses mains en porte-voix.

\- Eho, il y a quelqu'un ?

Le seul son qui lui revint fut l'écho de sa propre voix. Mis à part le chant des oiseaux dehors, le château était entièrement silencieux. Ce ne fut qu'en descendant vers la salle aux trônes que Maxime entendit enfin un bruit venu d'en bas. Lèvres pincées, il prit la direction du labo souterrain. Quand il arriva au bas des marches, il les pinça encore plus fort.

Depuis leur retour de l'Empire, le miroir et ses morceaux étaient restés entreposés au sous-sol. Twilight avait passé des jours entiers à la recherche d'un moyen de le réparer, en vain. Aucun des sorts qu'elle avait essayés n'avait eu le moindre effet. Le miroir et ses fragments, au lieu de réagir à sa magie, semblaient l'absorber comme une éponge. Maxime, de son côté, n'avait pas manifesté le moindre intérêt dans l'opération. Même si la ponette mauve trouvait un moyen de réparer le portail, il était hors de question pour lui de s'en servir pour retourner dans son monde, puisqu'il se retrouverait à nouveau transformé en poney une fois de l'autre côté. À ses yeux, tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps. Pire, même : il était convaincu que c'était la présence du miroir dans le château qui lui faisait passer de mauvaises nuits.

La jeune princesse, quant à elle, continuait malgré tout à tester avec assiduité tous les sorts sur lesquels elle pouvait mettre le sabot, dans l'espoir de pouvoir reconstituer la glace et lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Les tables installées le long des murs de la cave croulaient sous les livres, les rouleaux et les feuilles de note. Vu les cernes qui ornaient les yeux de la ponette, elle y avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit. Dans un coin de la pièce, Spike ronflait, endormi sur un tas de papiers froissés. Il fallut que Maxime claque du pied au sol pour que l'alicorne se rende compte de sa présence.

\- C'est l'heure du petit dej', déclara Maxime en la faisant sursauter.

Twilight écarquilla les yeux et les tourna vers l'horloge.

\- Quoi, déjà ?

\- Tu n'as quand même pas passé toute la nuit ici ? grinça Max et désignant le miroir.

\- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le réparer, l'ignora-t-elle.

\- Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller pioncer.

La ponette s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle posa le regard sur les livres empilés en désordre sur les tables, puis à nouveau sur le miroir.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille à Canterlot pour consulter la bibliothèque et demander conseil à la princesse. Rien de ce que je connais ne fonctionne, mais peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider.

\- _Nous_ aider ?

Twilight cogita encore quelques secondes puis se tourna vers l'humain, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Elle sera très contente de te revoir.

\- Qu'elle aille se faire cuire une gaufre, grogna Max. Moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

\- Après ce que tu as fait à l'Empire, tu espères que je vais encore te laisser seul où que ce soit ?

\- Tu fais ce qui te chante, moi je ne vais nulle part.

\- Très bien, alors je lui demanderai à elle de venir ici. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera encore plus ravie.

Maxime souffla par le nez et croisa les bras, sourcils froncés. Voir la jument blanche débarquer chez eux pour lui tartiner sa bienveillance dessus était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il se radoucit cependant légèrement en se remémorant quelque chose.

\- Et l'autre, elle sera à Canterlot aussi ? La bleue ?

Twilight sourit, malicieuse.

* * *

La grande alicorne resplendissait, lumineuse, aérienne, au bas des marches de son trône. Devant elle, Twilight, des étoiles dans les yeux, nageait en plein bonheur.

\- Je suis tellement ravie de te revoir au château, ma chère Twilight, fit la reine du jour de sa voix chantante. Cela faisait si longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas rendu visite.

\- Trop longtemps, Princesse, gazouilla la ponette mauve.

\- Et je suis également enchantée de vous revoir parmi nous, messire Maxime, déclara l'alicorne en se tournant vers lui.

Maxime, debout en face d'un des vitraux, lui tourna le dos en soufflant par le nez. Devant lui, gravée dans le verre, la même jument blanche lui faisait face, insupportablement sereine et bienveillante. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il plia le genou, décolla de sa semelle le vieux morceau de chewing-gum qui y était incrusté et le colla pile sur le museau de verre de l'alicorne. Derrière lui, Célestia et son ancienne élève avait repris leur conversation. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, il quitta en silence la salle du trône et remonta au hasard un des couloirs adjacents.

Il avait été très mécontent d'apprendre, à son arrivée au château, que Luna s'était absentée pour la journée. Les étoiles de bonheur qui s'étaient allumées dans les yeux de Célestia lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa sœur l'avaient dissuadé de poser d'autres questions, si bien qu'il ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait attendre avant son retour. Il avait brièvement envisagé d'aller tuer le temps dans une taverne en ville, mais la dernière chose dont il avait envie était d'aller se mêler aux snobinards à corne qui peuplaient l'endroit, même les plus saoulards d'entre eux. Par ailleurs, il ignorait s'il y avait le moindre bar dans le quartier. Il regrettait, à présent, que Spike ne soit pas là pour lui servir de guide, comme il l'avait fait à l'Empire. Face au souvenir de leur dernière escapade, le jeune reptile avait préféré rester à Poneyville.

Pour l'heure, l'humain remontait au hasard les couloirs, à la recherche d'occupation. Les corridors de marbre étincelants semblaient se croiser sans fin. Sans faire attention aux courtisans et aux gardes qui se retournaient sur son passage, il continua son chemin, jusqu'à enfin atteindre un corridor d'allure différente. Contrairement aux couloirs lumineux et pimpants du reste du château, celui-là baignait dans une lumière bleutée plus sombre et intime. Les couleurs claires laissaient ici place à des tons plus foncés, plus mates, plus froids. Les hauts murs de pierre et les arcs de voûte étaient tout aussi majestueux, mais ils dégageaient quelque chose qui faisait frissonner. Aux coins des murs et des colonnes, d'étranges formes sculptées semblaient scruter le passage des visiteurs, comme des gargouilles à moitié dissimulées. Un croissant de lune argenté était gravé en haut des fenêtres. Maxime jeta un regard derrière lui, puis devant. Personne en vue dans aucune direction. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il s'avança dans le nouveau couloir.

Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans le tapis bleu nuit brodé d'argent. Les hautes fenêtres quadrillées de fer semblaient bloquer une partie de la lumière du jour. En y regardant bien, Maxime s'aperçut que les nuages commençaient à couvrit le ciel, masquant à moitié le soleil. Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du couloir, et pourtant il lui semblait que l'arche de pierre de l'autre côté ne s'était qu'à peine rapprochée. Alors qu'il continuait à avancer, autre chose capta son attention. Il lui semblait avoir senti un mouvement au-dessus de sa tête. Il se retint cependant de regarder et continua, l'ouïe en alerte. Sa première impression fut rapidement confirmée : là-haut, près du plafond, quelque chose le suivait en rampant. Les orbites de pierres des sculptures qui ornaient la voûte semblaient autant d'yeux braqués sur lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla voir un reflet doré dans l'une d'elle. Au même moment, un souffle d'air presque imperceptible lui caressa la nuque.

Maxime atteignit finalement l'autre côté. L'arche de pierre au bout du couloir s'ouvrait sur ce qui ressemblait au salon d'un manoir. D'épais tapis couleur d'océan couvraient le sol dallé de gris et de noir. Les murs de pierre bleue, lambrissés d'ébène, étaient décorés d'étendards et de tapisseries aux motifs de lunes et d'étoiles. Entre les meubles d'argent, les hautes fenêtres étaient à demi fermées par d'épaisses tentures. Plusieurs sphères blanches fixées aux murs par des bras de métal diffusaient dans l'endroit une lueur à la fois apaisante et spectrale. Maxime fit le tour de la pièce avec de s'approcher d'une des fenêtres.

\- Eh, le Spiderman du dimanche ! Tu peux te montrer, maintenant. Je sais que tu es là.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilisme, la forme noire dissimulée dans les voûtes se remit en mouvement. Dans un bruissement d'ailes à peine audible, elle atterrit en douceur sur le tapis, juste derrière Maxime, qui se retourna lentement.

Le poney qu'il avait devant lui ne ressemblait à aucun qu'il connaissait. Son corps était à la fois svelte et musclé, son pelage gris cendre, sa crinière mauve pâle. Dans ses iris, dorés comme ceux d'un chat, ses pupilles dessinaient de fines fentes verticales, noires comme de l'encre. Ses oreilles, plus grandes que la normale, se terminaient par un plumeau de poils, à la manière des lynx. Le plus surprenant était cependant la paire d'ailes qu'il portait sur le dos. Au lieu d'être plumeuses et duveteuses comme celles des pégases, elles étaient faites d'une large membrane de cuir sombre, tendue sur de longs doigts fins et griffus. La créature leva la lèvre pour sourire, dévoilant sa canine. Telle une ombre dans la nuit, telle une brise froide sur l'océan glacial, tel un nuage fugace qui passe avant l'aurore, elle semblait faire partie de la pénombre de la pièce, comme si elle en était issue, comme si elle en était faite. Maxime, impassible, tendit alors le bras et tira sur la corde qui ouvrait les tentures, juste derrière lui. Avec un sifflement aigu, le poney bondit en arrière et détourna le regard pour se protéger de la lumière. L'humain ricana.

\- Alors, Dracula en short, on n'aime pas le soleil ?

Après encore quelques ricanements, il referma les tentures et s'agenouilla vers l'étrange poney couché sur le tapis. Celui-ci se releva, le regard froid, les pupilles contractées. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une femelle. Dès qu'elle fut debout, elle montra les dents, ailes déployées, prête à bondir.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans les appartements de ma maîtresse ?! cracha-t-elle, menaçante.

Maxime se redressa, dominant la petite ponette de toute sa hauteur d'homme.

\- Relax, le vampire. Je ne fais que visiter.

\- Les visites sont interdites ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite !

\- Héla, on se calme, menaça Maxime. Je suis avec Twilight Sparkle, je te signale. C'est elle qui m'a fait venir, alors je vais où je veux.

En entendant le nom de Twilight, la ponette leva le sourcil.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais d'abord ce que tu es, toi ? proposa Maxime et la pointant du doigt. Parce que c'est pas clair, comme concept.

La jument ailée releva la tête, poitrine gonflée. Elle sourit à nouveau, dévoilant ses dents pointues.

\- Je suis un poney chauve-souris, annonça-t-elle avec sérieux et fierté. Je fais partie de la garde personnelle de… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? s'énerva-t-elle brusquement.

\- Un poney chauve-souris ! répéta Maxime en pouffant de rire. C'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai jamais entendu !

\- Débile ?! Nous sommes les vigiles dans la nuit, la justice dans les ombres, les gardes du crépuscule ! Nous sommes...

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! l'interrompit Max, hilare. Et ton majordome s'appelle Alfred, c'est ça ?

\- Cessez immédiatement de vous moquer ! Vous insultez ma maîtresse !

\- Et ton boulot, c'est de jouer les araignées dans le couloir ?

\- Je garde l'entrée de ses appartements ! répliqua-t-elle en bombant le torse. J'empêche les intrus dans votre genre de s'y introduire pour l'importuner, ou pire. C'est un honneur, pour nous !

\- Pour nous ? Parce qu'il y en a d'autres, des comme toi ?

\- Nous sommes nombreux, gronda le chiroptère. Nous formons la garde personnelle de son altesse Luna, princesse lunaire, reine de la nuit, gardienne des rêves et des songes !

\- Ah bah tu tombes à pic, justement, fit Maxime. Je la cherche, ta patronne. Tu sais quand elle revient ? J'ai un truc à lui demander.

L'équidé fronça les sourcils, fâchée qu'on parle de sa princesse avec si peu d'égards.

\- Ma maîtresse et libre comme le vent, sans attaches, sans entraves. Nul ne peut savoir quand elle part ni quand elle revient. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle acceptera de vous recevoir ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous !

\- T'inquiète, on se connaît, elle et moi, lâcha Maxime en faisant le tour de la pièce pour inspecter le mobilier.

\- Vous croyez la connaître ? fit la garde d'un air moqueur en venant battre des ailes autour de lui. Vous vous bercez d'illusions. Nul ne peut prétendre savoir qui elle est aussi bien que nous, ses gardes. Elle est notre mère, et nous sommes ses enfants. Nul autre que nous ne pourra jamais pleinement la comprendre, ajouta-t-elle pompeusement.

\- Dis-moi, ma grande, tu t'es déjà mis une mine avec elle ? demanda Max en palpant les rideaux.

L'autre s'arrêta un moment, étonnée.

\- Euh… non. Mais quel est le rapport ?

\- Alors tu ne la connais pas. Le seul moyen de vraiment connaître quelqu'un, c'est de se bourrer la gueule avec lui.

\- Et c'est votre cas, peut-être ? se moqua la ponette ailée, sourcils froncés, ses yeux à hauteur des siens.

Pour toute réponse, Maxime se contenta d'un petit sourire. Sans rien ajouter, il quitta le salon et repartit vers le couloir.

\- Eh, vous allez me répondre ? appela l'équidé en le suivant à tire d'aile.

\- Et sinon, elle revient quand, ta patronne ?

La ponette décida de jeter l'éponge. Elle continua à lui voler après, mais quelques centimètres plus bas.

\- Elle revient cette nuit, marmonna-t-elle. Mais elle n'a pas dit à quelle heure.

\- Et bien on va aller faire un tour en l'attendant, Vampirella. Tu connais des bars sympas dans le quartier ?

\- Quelques-uns, avoua la ponette.

\- Parfait. Va chercher tes potes et on y va. C'est quoi, ton nom, d'ailleurs ?

La ponette, voyant là l'occasion de retrouver un peu d'estime, bomba le torse avec fierté.

\- Midnight Shadow, annonça-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Dans le couloir, Maxime éclata à nouveau de rire.


	8. Chapitre 3 - Partie 2

Chapitre 3 (partie 2)

\- Mais où peut-il bien être, bon sang ?!

Les sabots de Twilight martelaient le sol pavé des rues, sous la lumière des réverbères et des vitrines encore allumées. L'armure du garde qui trottait derrière elle claquait comme une batterie de casseroles. Il faillit percuter la jeune princesse quand elle s'arrêta brusquement, en plein milieu du chemin.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est par ici qu'il est parti ? lui demanda-t-elle sans même se retourner.

\- Je pense, oui… En tout cas, c'est dans cette direction qu'ils sont allés.

\- « Ils » ?

Sans le laisser répondre, la ponette lavande se remit en route, les sourcils plus foncés que jamais.

C'était en partie de sa faute, bien sûr ; elle devait le reconnaître. Si elle l'avait forcé à venir avec elle, c'était pour le surveiller. Cependant, dès le moment où elle avait mis le sabot dans la bibliothèque, elle l'avait complètement oublié, absorbée qu'elle était par ses recherches. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand la bibliothécaire était poliment venue l'informer que l'heure de fermeture était déjà dépassée depuis une heure, que la jeune princesse s'en était souvenue. Cela l'avait d'autant plus contrariée que ses recherches n'avaient jusque-là donné aucun résultat Célestia elle-même n'avait pas pu lui dire grand-chose sur le miroir. Elle ignorait qui l'avait fabriqué et depuis combien de temps il existait. Quelques vieux registres mentionnaient ici et là sa présence dans les réserves du château, mais elle n'avait rien pu trouver d'autre, ni dans les archives, ni dans les sections consacrées aux objets magiques. De toute évidence, une seule après-midi ne suffirait pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Pour l'heure, cependant, la priorité était de remettre la patte sur l'humain en vadrouille. D'après les témoignages des gardes, il avait quitté le château assez vite. Celui à qui elle avait demandé de la suivre l'avait vu se diriger vers un quartier en contrebas de la citadelle. Il faisait déjà presque noir et Twilight avait hâte de retourner au château. Le garde faillit à nouveau lui rentrer dedans quand elle pila une seconde fois, l'oreille tendue.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Princesse ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Chut, écoutez, répondit-elle, l'ouïe en alerte.

L'étalon tendit à son tour l'oreille, sans comprendre. Pas très loin d'eux, quelque part vers la droite, des gens étaient en train de chanter.

\- Et bien, on dirait que des poneys font une fête, Princesse. Qui a-t-il d'anormal dans...

Sans même attendre qu'il ait terminé, Twilight reprit sa route, droit vers la source du bruit. Parmi le concert de voix, elle en avait reconnu une ; une qu'elle connaissait désormais bien. À mesure qu'elle approchait, des bribes de paroles lui parvenaient.

 _« … Puissè-je en passant l'onde, du fleuve au dieu cornu... »_

Elle aperçut, à une dizaine de mètres, l'enseigne de bois d'un petit estaminet, dont la fenêtre laissait échapper une chaude lumière dorée. Elle accéléra le pas.

 _« … Godiller ferme et dru, et mourir dans le cul... »_

Elle gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte. Déterminée, elle posa la patte sur la poignée et ouvrit.

 _« … De ma blon-onde, de ma blon-onde ! »_

Le raffut à l'intérieur faillit l'éjecter dehors. Yeux à moitié fermés, elle s'avança pour distinguer ce qui se passait. Une petite foule de poneys, pour l'essentiel des membres de la garde lunaires, étaient occupés à chanter, chope à la patte, perchés sur les tabourets ou les bords des fenêtres. Beaucoup étaient toujours en armure, certains encore casqués, et tous semblaient avoir déjà vidé un certain nombre de verres. Debout sur le zinc, Maxime battait la cadence avec entrain, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Godiller ferme et dru, et mourir dans le cul… »_

D'une seule voix, tous les gardes reprirent, dans un grand élan joyeux.

 _« … De ma blon-onde, de ma blon-onde ! »_

Twilight, bouche-bée, fixait l'humain et sa chorale de batponeys, incapable de dire un mot. Maxime se tourna aussitôt vers elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il la désigna du doigt, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Et la princesse offre une tournée !

\- Quoi ?!

Twilight glapit, prête à protester, mais il était trop tard. En moins d'une seconde, tous les gardes se tournèrent vers elle, tout sourire, prêts l'acclamer. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que déjà ils la portaient en triomphe au-dessus d'eux, en direction du comptoir, devant lequel certains faisaient déjà la file pour l'affonner. Le garde qui l'avait suivie tenta de reculer, mais il fut lui aussi attrapé et emmené vers le bar.

\- La file ! La file ! réclamaient les premiers gardes. Sous la pompe !

\- Maxime, à l'aide ! appela Twilight, en pleine détresse.

\- Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas ! lança l'humain par-dessus le tumulte. N'oublie pas de bien respirer, surtout !

Tandis que les poneys continuaient à acclamer la princesse, il descendit du comptoir. Midnight Shadow, perchée à côté de lui, sirotait tranquillement son verre.

\- Essayez de ne pas la faire vomir, fit l'humain en lui ébouriffant la crinière.

Alors que Twilight ingurgitait sa première chope, il quitta le bar et partit faire un tour. À l'intérieur, les réjouissances ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, un peu plus bas dans la rue, une silhouette équine se tenait penchée en avant, la tête près des pavés, un sabot sur le ventre. Au-dessus d'elle, appuyée contre le mur, une grande créature maigre la surveillait du coin de l'œil, la masquant à moitié. Les pattes de la ponette se mirent à trembler. Son corps entier se contracta. Un long jet de liquide brunâtre éclaboussa le sol, accompagné d'un gargouillis étranglé.

\- Laisse tout sortir, ça ira mieux, dit Maxime en regardant ailleurs.

Twilight cracha ce qui lui restait dans la bouche, avant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je te déteste, parvint-elle à articuler.

\- Mais non, tu ne me détestes pas, dit Maxime en lui tapotant l'encolure. Je t'ai rendu le plus grand service de ta vie. Après ce soir, ces gars-là, ils te suivront jusqu'au bout du monde.

Une nouvelle montée nauséeuse empêcha la ponette de répondre. Dans le bar, quelque pas plus loin, la fête battait toujours son plein. Un des batponeys, penché à la porte, cria dans leur direction, joyeusement ivre. Maxime lui fit signe, avant de reporter son attention sur la ponette à ses pieds. Quand il fut certain qu'elle avait terminé, il l'aida à se redresser. La jeune princesse ne tenait qu'à peine sur ses pattes. Max leva le regard vers le château, au-dessus d'eux, puis vers la rue qui montait en direction des murs.

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois là, soupira-t-il.

Il se pencha et passa ses bras sous le ventre de la ponette. Avec un grognement d'effort, il la hissa au-dessus de sa tête et la posa comme un sac sur ses épaules. Twilight, déjà à moitié endormie, n'émit qu'un faible vagissement de protestation.

\- T'as pas intérêt à me gerber dessus, fit-il en se mettant en route.

Derrière lui, perchée sur un toit, Midnight Shadow l'observait, lovée dans les ombres. Quand il eut passé le coin de la rue, elle leva la tête vers une des tours du château. Sur un balcon, une paire de grands yeux saphir scintilla avant de disparaître.

* * *

\- Et voilà !

Avant autant de délicatesse que possible, Maxime déposa Twilight dans son lit, dans la chambre de la suite qu'elle occupait le temps de son séjour. La ponette grommela faiblement, avant de se mettre à ronfler. Max la regarda dormir en silence, pris d'un étrange élan de tendresse. Cet ironique retournement de situation le faisait sourire. Derrière lui, un bruissement d'ailes presque imperceptible s'éleva.

\- Tu vas me coller encore longtemps, Vampirella ? fit-il sans se retourner.

Un souffle d'air lui caressa la nuque.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle ainsi.

L'humain se retourna, étonné. Quand il reconnut celle qui lui faisait face, il croisa les bras.

\- Tiens tiens, qui voilà. Je vous cherchais, justement.

Il n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi, mais la vue de Luna le mettait soudain de mauvaise humeur, comme si elle avait fait exprès de le faire attendre toute la journée. Son mécontentement grandit encore quand il reconnut Midnight Shadow, qui souriait malicieusement derrière sa maîtresse.

\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, monsieur Maxime, fit l'alicorne avec bienveillance. Je suis heureuse d'avoir à nouveau l'occasion de parler avec vous. Et je crois savoir que vous avez quelque chose à me demander.

\- Peut-être bien, grinça Max. Et peut-être bien aussi que je n'en ai plus envie, maintenant.

Luna se rendit vite compte du mécontentement de l'humain. Sans se fâcher, elle se tourna vers sa garde, qui fit une révérence et recula vers la sortie. Quand elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, Luna jeta un œil vers Twilight, qui ronflait tranquillement sur le lit.

\- Elle va s'en remettre, fit Max d'un ton sec.

\- Je sais. Vous avez bien veillé sur elle.

Maxime commençait à en avoir assez, mais Luna semblait avoir envie de le taquiner encore un peu. Elle s'approcha du canapé qui occupait tout un pan de mur et s'allongea dessus, ses pattes repliées sous elle, comme un vrai cheval qui se couche. Avec un clin d'œil qui énerva Maxime autant qu'il le charma, elle bascula sa tête sur le côté pour l'inviter à venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Face à l'insistance de la princesse et au moelleux du divan, il finit par céder. En veillant bien à ne pas la toucher, il s'assit à côté d'elle, bien plus droit et raide que d'habitude. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre les étoiles scintiller dans sa crinière. Leur doux clignotement, mêlé aux faibles ronflements de Twilight, finit par l'apaiser. Peu à peu, son mécontentement s'envola et il se laissa aller contre le dossier. Luna sourit, satisfaite.

\- Qu'avez-vous à me demander ? fit-elle de sa voix suave.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Maxime s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le dossier.

\- Vous vous rappelez la fois où vous avez essayé de rentrer dans mon rêve, pendant que je dormais ?

Luna hocha en silence, attendant la suite. Maxime reprit.

\- J'ai besoin que vous recommenciez. Il faut que vous alliez rechercher un souvenir dans ma mémoire. Quand j'étais de l'autre côté, j'ai vu… quelque chose. Il faut que vous me disiez ce que c'est.

Une étincelle brilla au fond des yeux de la princesse.

\- Je suis la gardienne des rêves et des songes, pas une voleuse de souvenirs, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oh, à d'autres. Je sais que vous savez le faire. Vous me devez bien ça.

Luna haussa les sourcils. Le culot de l'humain l'étonnait autant qu'il l'amusait.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir contracté la moindre dette envers vous, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est dans votre pays bizarre que je me retrouve coincé, grinça Max. C'est vous la princesse, c'est vous qui dirigez, donc c'est votre faute, point.

Luna haussa encore davantage les sourcils, sans cesser de sourire. Sans répondre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon. Dehors, au milieu des quelques nuages qui voguaient encore dans le ciel, la lune brillait, aux trois quarts pleine. L'alicorne bleue s'avança dans la lumière de son astre, majestueuse.

\- Je serai heureuse de vous rendre ce service. J'espère pouvoir vous aider à découvrir… de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

 _Le bar se vidait peu à peu à mesure que l'heure tournait. Il ne restait plus que lui et quelques autres poivrots, accoudés au comptoir ou le long des fenêtres. Il n'avait cependant pas vu, de l'autre côté, une silhouette plus élancée vêtue d'un grand manteau à capuche. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chope, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir en silence à côté de lui. Max lui jeta un regard distrait. Calmement, elle posa son verre et se tourna vers lui, laissant la faible lumière qui régnait dans la taverne éclairer son visage. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de Max, il frissonna._

 _\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Monsieur Gillet-Lefebvre. Je sais où vous avez vécu et ce que vous y avez vu. Je suis comme vous. J'ai vécu la même chose. Je veux savoir comment vous avez fait. Je veux savoir comment vous êtes revenu. Je veux que vous me disiez ce qui lui est arrivé… ce qui est arrivé au miroir._

 _Maxime sentait ses mains trembler. Ce regard cerné d'ombres plongé dans le sien semblait lui percer le crâne. Là-bas, Equestria, le miroir… elle savait… Elle savait ! Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard._

 _\- Non, non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Ne m'approchez pas !_

 _Il se leva, manquant de tomber, et prit en panique le chemin de la sortie. Au bar, la jeune femme soupira sans bruit et retira sa capuche, révélant une abondante chevelure dorée aux reflets rouges. La dernière chose que Maxime crut voir furent les iris dorés d'un chat maigre et sale, lové sur ses genoux. L'instant d'après, tout devint noir._

Maxime ouvrit les yeux en criant. Il tomba du lit, face contre le tapis, sans plus savoir où il était, ni ce qui se passait. Quelque chose de dur se posa doucement sur son épaule. Quand il releva le regard, il reconnut Luna, dressée au-dessus de lui, patte tendue pour l'aider à se relever. Les yeux de l'alicorne brillaient dans la pénombre. Derrière elle, Maxime reconnut la suite lunaire, plongée dans la nuit, éclairée seulement par la lueur magique des lampes. Avec l'aide de Luna, il se releva et s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

\- Alors, ça a marché ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

L'alicorne sourit.

\- C'était confus, mais je pense que oui. Voyez.

Elle activa sa magie et fit apparaître un écran de nuées sombres, au centre duquel une surface s'alluma. Au milieu de l'image, un mélange de rouge et d'or tourbillonnait, chaotique, incertain. Luna sembla se concentrer.

\- C'est là, quelque part, attendant qu'on le découvre, murmura-t-elle, sibylline.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda Max, encore dans le vague.

\- Le laisser émerger. Les souvenirs, comme les rêves, mettent du temps à s'éclaircir. Quand le moment sera venu, il se révélera à nous.

Elle laissa le nuage tourbillonner pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de le fermer et de le laisser s'évaporer dans les ombres. On sentait, cependant, qu'il était toujours là, quelque part, à portée, occupé à prendre forme. Maxime regarda la dernière volute colorée se dissoudre, maussade.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Luna continua de fixer le vide au centre de la pièce. Après un petit moment, elle revint vers lui, corne allumée. La porte de la petite armoire voisine s'ouvrit. Dans l'aura bleutée de la princesse, une bouteille de liqueur et deux petits verres virent voler devant eux.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de visiter de rêves, cette nuit.


	9. Chapitre 3 - Partie 3

Chapitre 3 (partie 3)

La nuée rouge et or dansait avec lenteur dans le noir, floue et lointaine. Par moment, elle se ramassait sur elle-même pour former un disque, qui se dissolvait aussitôt. Il semblait à Maxime qu'il lui aurait suffi de tendre le bras pour plonger la main dans l'amas coloré, mais quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas l'empêchait de bouger. Un chat brun-jaune aux côtes saillantes et au regard mauvais se frottait avec insistance contre ses chevilles. Lorsque Max tenta de le repousser, une paire d'ailes de cuir se déploya dans le dos de l'animal, qui s'éleva jusqu'à lui en crachant. Derrière le félin, le nuage tournoyait comme une auréole. Avec un rugissement démoniaque, le chat ouvrit une bouche grande comme celle d'un requin et goba l'humain tout entier. La dernière chose que Maxime vit fut le cercle écarlate, dans lequel le rouge et le jaune se liaient comme le yin et le yang. L'instant d'après, il ouvrit les yeux.

En général, dans pareille circonstance, la migraine le frappait avec la force d'un boulet de canon à la seconde même où il ouvrait les paupières. Il les referma aussitôt, anticipant le choc, mais il n'eut à subir que l'assaut d'un mal de crâne plutôt moyen. Il attendit un moment que le reste le frappe, mais rien ne vint. Sa gorge, d'habitude sèche comme le Sahara, le faisait elle aussi nettement moins souffrir qu'à l'ordinaire. Yeux toujours fermés, il sonda le reste de son organisme à la recherche d'autres symptômes, mais les signes de gueule de bois étaient tous bien moins alarmants que d'habitude en pareil matin. Étonné mais satisfait, Maxime sourit, détendu. Il faisait déjà jour, mais la seule lumière qui arrivait à lui était une lumière atténuée, douce, filtrée de tout ce qui pouvait la rendre agressive. Le lit dans lequel il était couché était particulièrement confortable. Les draps, légers et soyeux, l'enveloppaient dans une tiédeur cotonneuse de laquelle il aurait été bien désagréable de devoir s'extraire. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait se trouver ni de comment il y était arrivé, mais il était bien décidé à en profiter encore un peu. Il lui semblait entendre, quelque part près de lui, un faible tintement éthéré qui lui apaisait l'ouïe. Paupières toujours closes, il laissa ses jambes s'étirer sous les draps. Il pensait pouvoir les étendre jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit, mais à mi-chemin son genou toucha quelque chose. Quelque chose couvert de pelage. Quelque chose de chaud. Quelque chose de vivant.

Dans un éclair d'adrénaline, Maxime ouvrit les yeux, tous les nerfs en alerte. Il reconnut les appartements de Luna, ainsi que l'étrange baldaquin en forme de croissant qui ornait le lit de la princesse, au-dessus de lui. Sur la table à côté, les cadavres des bouteilles qu'ils avaient vidées ensemble gisaient encore. Un frisson à lui glacer le sang lui parcourut l'échine. La bouche tordue dans un cri muet, il tourna lentement le regard vers l'autre côté du lit.

L'alicorne bleue, douillettement installée dans les draps, sommeillait toujours, immobile, détendue. Maxime, envahi par la panique, s'interdit de faire le moindre geste. Alors que les pensées les plus incongrues lui envahissaient l'esprit, la migraine revint à la charge, rapidement suivie par tout le reste. Pris d'une brusque nausée, il sortit des draps aussi délicatement que possible, en veillant bien à ne pas toucher un seul des poils de l'alicorne. Ses chaussures à la main, il se dirigeait à pas de loup vers la sortie quand il aperçut, postée en haut d'un meuble, quelque chose qui lui glaça à nouveau le sang. Dans ce qui restait d'ombre au sommet de l'armoire, les iris brillants d'un batponey étincelaient. Midnight Shadow sourit. Maxime lui adressa le regard le plus haineux dont il était capable, accompagné d'un index menaçant. Le rictus de la garde s'élargit. L'humain plia le doigt vers lui pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. Avec une lenteur lascive, elle se pencha par-dessus le bord de l'armoire. Les yeux dans les yeux, Maxime se désigna lui-même, puis Luna, puis Midnight, avant de se sceller les lèvres puis de se passer le pouce sur la gorge. Le rictus de la ponette chauve-souris se radoucit. Max la fixa avec rage encore quelque secondes avant de reprendre sa route silencieuse vers la porte, rompue seulement par les craquements de ses os, sous le regard brillant de la ponette ailée.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis au moins une heure, cependant les couloirs de cette partie du château étaient encore déserts. Malgré cela, Maxime rasait les murs, silencieux, scrutant chaque intersection, se figeant au moindre bruit. Sa priorité était de retrouver le chemin de sa propre chambre, puis celui des toilettes et de la salle de bain. Malheureusement, les couloirs de marbre se ressemblaient tous et il ne reconnaissait aucun détail qui aurait pu l'aider à s'orienter. Le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui, décoré d'alcôves et de chandeliers, semblait s'étirer sur au moins cent mètres. Alors qu'il méditait sur la direction à prendre, un léger souffle tiède lui caressa la nuque.

\- Alors, perdu ?

Maxime crut qu'il allait faire une attaque. Dans un réflexe fulgurant, il attrapa le chandelier le plus proche, bondit pour faire demi-tour et le brandit par-dessus son épaule, prêt à frapper. Quand ses sens brouillés reconnurent celle qui lui faisait face, l'alerte retomba. Avec une moue d'exaspération, il reposa le chandelier à sa place. En face de lui, Célestia sourit, amusée.

\- Vous semblez chercher votre chemin, messire Maxime, reprit-elle, riante. Voulez-vous que je vous indique la direction ?

\- Non merci, ça ira, grinça Max.

\- Cela fait pourtant plusieurs minutes que je vous suis et j'ai l'impression que vous ne savez pas où vous allez, répondit l'alicorne avec un plissement de paupière taquin.

\- Je sais très bien où je vais, fit Max en se remettant en route.

\- Je crains hélas que non, insista Célestia, de plus en plus amusée. Car, voyez-vous, au bout de ce couloir, ce sont _mes_ appartements.

Maxime s'arrêta, pied encore levé, puis pivota du talon et revint vers Célestia, en veillant bien à ne pas croiser son regard. L'alicorne blanche étincelait.

\- Laissez-moi vous guider jusqu'à votre chambre, roucoula-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. Nous pourrons en profiter pour bavarder un peu. Je regrette de ne pas vous voir plus souvent à Canterlot, Twilight et vous. Ne pourriez-vous pas rester un peu plus longtemps, cette fois-ci ? J'en serai tellement ravie !

Maxime grinça des dents. Entre sa gueule de bois et ce qu'il avait découvert en se levant, bavarder avec la jument blanche était la dernière de ses priorités. Celle-ci continuait pourtant à gazouiller comme un oiseau, sans se vexer une seule seconde du silence dans lequel se murait l'humain.

\- Je n'ai pas croisé ma sœur Luna, ce matin, fit-elle elle remarquer innocemment. J'ignore ce qu'elle a bien pu faire cette nuit.

Maxime se garda bien de manifester la moindre réaction, malgré la goutte de sueur glacée qui lui roula dans le dos. Le ton de l'alicorne lui paraissait un peu trop béatement naïf pour être parfaitement authentique.

\- J'ai dû faire se coucher la lune à sa place, puisqu'elle n'était pas là, continua la jument. Non pas que cela m'empêche de lever le soleil ensuite, mais je préfère éviter tout motif d'inquiétude parmi mes sujets. Vous vous êtes sans doute déjà aperçu que certains d'entre eux pouvaient se montrer légèrement... superstitieux.

\- Oh, ça va, à d'autres... ronchonna Max, sans se gêner pour l'interrompre.

Célestia, étonnée mais ravie, lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Vous êtes bien indulgent avec eux, messire Maxime. Je suis enchantée de vous l'entendre dire.

\- Mais non, pas ça ! s'énerva Max. Votre lune et votre soleil, là...

Cette fois, l'expression étonnée de Célestia ne s'accompagna d'aucun sourire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Oh, vous le savez bien, fit-il en fronçant le nez. Ça marche peut-être avec les gogos qui vous servent de sujets, mais pas avec moi.

L'alicorne l'observa attentivement, sourcil levé.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous mettez en doute le pouvoir que ma sœur et moi exerçons sur nos astres ?

\- Écoutez, j'ai fait de la physique, je sais ce qui fait bouger le soleil, et ce n'est pas un cheval qui parle, répliqua Max en brandissant l'index vers le poitrail de la jument. Si vous arrivez à faire gober ces salades aux autres, tant mieux pour vous, mais épargnez-moi ce genre de truc.

\- Les choses sont peut-être différentes là d'où vous venez, mais c'est ainsi qu'elles sont ici, déclara la princesse avec douceur.

\- Ça va, pas la peine de faire semblant, j'ai compris. Il faut bien que les ploucs se tiennent tranquilles, alors vous leur faites gober vos bobards et tout le monde est content. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, ça se fait aussi chez moi ; mais soyez gentille de me l'épargner à moi.

\- Je reconnais que la paix et la tranquillité du royaume nécessitent parfois quelques petits… arrangements avec la vérité, avoua Célestia, rictus en coin, mais je vous assure que, dans ce cas-ci, il n'y en aucun.

\- Vous vous fatiguez pour rien, je ne suis pas si débile que ça.

\- Bien loin de moi cette idée, roucoula Célestia. J'aimerais au contraire pouvoir vous convaincre.

\- D'accord, alors prouvez moi que vous le faites bouger, le soleil, répliqua Maxime, doigt en l'air. Faites-le donc se coucher, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Il pointa le doigt en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche, où trônait l'astre du jour. Célestia battit des cils.

\- Nous sommes en plein jour, cela inquiéterait mes sujets.

\- La bonne excuse…

\- C'en est une, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Luna et moi avons pour mission de lever et coucher nos astres aux heures prévues. Si nous en déviions, cela pourrait créer la panique dans le pays. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas plutôt assister au coucher de soleil de ce soir en ma compagnie ? Vous pourrez me voir le faire de vos propres yeux.

\- Ce n'est que de la mise en scène. Si je danse en rond en haut d'un toit jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit couché, est-ce ça veut dire que c'est moi qui l'ai fait ?

\- Cela ne veut pas non plus dire que ce n'est pas vous, le taquina la princesse. Venez donc me rejoindre ce soir, et vous verrez.

Maxime ne put déterminer si elle l'avait fait exprès, mais une des vagues de sa crinière vint alors lui recouvrir le visage, lui bloquant la vue. Le temps qu'il s'en dégage, Célestia s'était déjà éloignée. Il la poignarda du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'angle du mur, puis se mit à son tour en route.

\- Le couloir sur votre droite ! lança-t-elle avec éclat.

Avec un grincement de dents, Maxime fit demi-tour et prit la route indiquée, accompagné par le rire clair et cristallin de l'alicorne.

* * *

\- Encore un peu de café, Mlle Sparkle ?

La ponette mauve, corne pointée vers la table, mit quelques secondes à réagir. Avec un clignement de paupières douloureux, elle posa lentement ses cernes sur le serveur, écrasée par la migraine. Sans faire de commentaire, l'étalon tendit la cafetière vers la tasse et la remplit jusqu'au bord. La jeune princesse articula un merci muet et tremblant, puis ferma les yeux de douleur.

La grande salle à manger était presque vide, cependant les domestiques avaient eu la délicatesse de laisser sur la table de Twilight tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour son petit déjeuner. Pour l'heure toutefois, la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait poser le regard sans sentir son estomac remonter était le liquide noir qui emplissait sa tasse. Vu la mélasse dans laquelle baignait son cerveau, il était exclu ne serait-ce que de penser à se servir de sa magie, ce n'est donc qu'au bout de plusieurs essais qu'elle réussit à passer la patte dans l'anse pour la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Quand elle la reposa, un vague frisson de soulagement lui parcourut le corps. Du coin de l'œil, elle venait d'apercevoir Maxime surgir du couloir et traverser la pièce dans sa direction. Avec un raclement qui lui perfora le crâne jusqu'au bulbe, il tira le banc d'en face pour s'asseoir devant elle.

\- Si tu fais la moindre remarque, je te fais jeter au cachot, parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle s'attendait déjà à une réplique cinglante, mais Maxime semblait à peine la remarquer. Il attrapa distraitement une biscotte puis tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, pensif.

\- Sache que je te tiens pour personnellement responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ajouta Twilight.

\- Mhh, d'accord, si tu veux...

Twilight fronça le museau. Le peu de réaction de l'humain l'étonnait. Allait-il vraiment laisser passer cette extraordinaire occasion de lui renvoyer à la figure les sermons qu'elle-même ne manquait jamais de lui adresser en pareille occasion ? Allait-il ignorer cet improbable retournement de situation et la laisser subir son mal en paix, sans même un sourire moqueur ? Elle qui s'était préparée depuis son douloureux réveil à essuyer moqueries et sarcasmes, allait-elle en être dispensée ? C'en était presque vexant.

Le bipède, sa biscotte en main, continuait à fixer la fenêtre en silence, l'air vaguement contrarié.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'y crois pas, toi, pas vrai ?

\- Ne pas croire en quoi ? marmonna Twilight, énervée.

\- Que c'est Célestia qui fait bouger le soleil.

Twilight sentit sa migraine repartir à l'assaut. Elle soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Bien sûr que c'est elle qui le fait.

\- Ça va, pas besoin de faire semblant. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Avec un grand soupir, Maxime quitta la fenêtre des yeux et se pencha vers elle.

\- Écoute, je sais ce que vous faites, susurra-t-il. Vous leur faites gober des histoires pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles et qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions. C'est classique ça se fait partout. Je comprends, alors arrêter votre numéro avec moi. C'est gonflant !

Twilight, la lèvre pendante, se prit la tête dans les pattes.

\- Écoute, tu ne veux pas garder ça pour un autre jour ? Je ne suis pas en état, aujourd'hui.

Maxime souffla, agacé. Il laissa son regard se promener dans la salle, où quelques serveurs s'affairaient déjà à préparer les tables pour le repas de midi. Du côté de l'entrée, deux pégases en armure gardaient la porte. Plus loin, dans un des couloirs, un jeune terrestre habillé en page galopait, une lettre à la bouche. Étaient-ils tous assez idiots pour croire ces bobards ? Le doute ne les avait-il jamais effleurés ? Ou alors faisaient-ils tous semblant ? Plus il y pensait, plus les questions le démangeait. Et si, dans ce monde sans queue ni tête, il en allait réellement ainsi ?

Twilight, le museau plongé dans le café, grimaça à nouveau quand les pieds du banc raclèrent les dalles. Avant de partir, Maxime l'observa quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un rictus apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu t'en es bien sortie, hier soir, dit-il en lui ébouriffant la crinière. Je suis fier de toi.

Twilight le laissa faire, trop patraque pour protester. Elle attendit qu'il soit parti pour passer distraitement son sabot dans ses crins, avant de reprendre sa tasse. Entre les grincements de dents et les grimaces, un petit sourire s'était glissé sur son visage.

* * *

Les sabots claquaient au sol. Les plaques d'armures cliquetaient les unes contre les autres. À l'extérieur, un clairon sonna. Une dizaine de gardes traversaient la cour au trot, lance à la patte, prêts pour l'exercice.

À l'intérieur, dans le petit salon de la caserne, quelques soldats profitaient de leur heure de pause, loin du tumulte. Autour de la table, plusieurs d'entre eux écoutaient distraitement l'étrange personnage installé au centre, solaire et lunaires mêlés. En face de lui, Midnight Shadow fronça les sourcils.

\- Célestia _fait_ se lever le soleil et Luna _fait_ se lever la lune. Tout le monde le sait.

\- Tout le monde le _croit_ !

\- Parce que c'est vrai.

\- C'est ce qu'on te dit, mais est-ce que tu les as déjà vues le faire de tes propres yeux ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, elles le font tous les jours.

\- Mais as-tu la moindre preuve que ce sont réellement elles qui les font bouger ? Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'elles ne font pas semblant ?

La ponette chauve-souris cligna des yeux. Le demi-sourire entendu de l'humain lui donnait envie de se gratter la tête. D'autres, cependant, semblaient d'un autre avis.

\- Insinueriez-vous que nos princesses nous mentent ? trancha une voix d'étalon, sèche et menaçante.

Maxime ignorait comment fonctionnaient les grades chez les poneys, mais l'armure mauve qu'arborait celui-là indiquait clairement qu'il s'agissait d'un officier. Ce dernier, casque sur la tête, le fusillait du regard. Max, ravi, se pencha vers lui, paupières plissées.

\- Peut-être bien. Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

L'étalon, outré, bomba le torse autant qu'il put, le regard noir.

\- Écoutez, monsi… enfin, qui que vous soyez. Je vous interdis de remettre en cause les pouvoirs de nos princesses. Elles sont nos souveraines, leurs pouvoirs sont infinis, et elles ne mentent jamais !

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon ! se moqua Maxime. Mais dis-moi, si tu en est si sûr que ça, pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange d'en discuter ? Si tu en étais absolument certain, tu ne devrais rien avoir à craindre, pas vrai ?

L'officier, désarçonné, fit un pas en arrière. De l'autre côté de la table, Midnight Shadow souffla.

\- Bon, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Maxime se gratta le menton. Il était temps de changer de stratégie. Autour de lui, les autres gardes s'étaient rapprochés, curieux de l'entendre. Il les parcourut du regard, confiant.

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez l'histoire du coq qui croyait que c'était lui qui faisait lever le soleil ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit lui indiqua que non. Il se redressa avant de reprendre.

\- Le coq chante tous les matins au moment où le soleil se lève. Comme il se passe la même chose à chaque fois, il finit par croire que c'est parce qu'il chante que le soleil se lève, et tous les autres animaux de la ferme le croient aussi. Sauf qu'un jour, le coq se réveille en retard et, quand l'aurore arrive, il n'est pas là pour chanter. Alors, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les gardes le regardèrent, étonnés, certains se grattant la tête, d'autres le fixant sans rien dire.

\- Et bien… le soleil va se lever en retard ? suggéra l'un d'eux.

\- Et pourquoi se lèverait-il en retard ? questionna Maxime en le pointant du doigt.

\- Parce que… c'est un coq magique ?

\- Non, c'est un coq normal. Alors ?

\- Mais… le soleil ne peut pas ne pas se lever, quand même ? se demanda un autre.

Le sourire de Maxime s'élargit. Ça marchait.

\- Non, il ne peut pas ne pas se lever. Et il va se lever à l'heure prévue, que le coq chante ou pas. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que le coq ne fait rien du tout ! Il chante juste au bon moment, mais ça ne change rien ! Le soleil se lève même s'il ne chante pas, vous pigez ?

La plupart ne semblaient pourtant pas avoir tout saisi. Maxime enchaîna.

\- Imaginons que je me mette à chanter tous les matins pile à l'heure du lever de soleil ; est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est parce que je chante qu'il se lève ?

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas une alicorne !

\- Ni un coq !

\- Mais ni une alicorne ni un coq ne peut faire ça ! Ce n'est que de la mise en scène ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'elle ne couche le soleil qu'au moment précis où le soleil est censé se coucher et qu'elle ne le lève qu'au moment précis où il doit se lever, alors qu'elle pourrait le faire n'importe quand ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça suspect ?

\- Mais c'est elle, la princesse du jour ! tenta piteusement l'officier, à court d'arguments.

Maxime se leva, dominant le poney acculé, son ombre s'allongeant sur lui. Ils étaient désormais une vingtaine de gardes à l'écouter, tendus, attentifs. L'étalon déglutit.

\- Si elle l'est réellement, alors qu'elle le prouve, déclara Max. Qu'elle couche le soleil, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Si elle le fait, alors tu avais raison. Mais si elle ne le fait pas…

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, savourant son effet. Les gardes, pendus à ses lèvres, n'avaient plus besoin que d'un mot pour foncer. Maxime sourit.

* * *

Le poney qui avait pris la tête du groupe, un gringalet grisâtre à la queue mal taillée, se raclait la gorge, mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il y était, il commençait à se demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Il jeta un regard vers la trentaine d'autres rassemblés derrière lui, à la recherche de soutien. Devant lui, debout en haut des marches, Célestia le dominait, ailes déployées, écrasante.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien compris, fit-elle, douce et tranchante à la fois. Pouvez-vous répéter, je vous prie ?

Le pauvre étalon déglutit. Ce qui lui paraissait si limpide quelques minutes plus tôt semblait à présent confus et bancal. Il rassembla son courage avant de reprendre.

\- Et bien, hem… Est-ce que vous connaissez l'histoire du coq qui se levait en retard ?

Célestia dut se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. À l'autre bout de la salle du trône, Maxime se frappa le front.

L'alicorne blanche avait parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agissait, bien entendu. Dès qu'elle avait reconnu l'humain qui accompagnait les gardes, elle avait deviné quelle serait la suite. À sa décharge, elle devait reconnaître qu'il l'impressionnait. En dehors de quelques idiots, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse convaincre d'autres personnes. Ou alors cela signifiait-il que tous ses gardes étaient idiots ? Ce n'était pas impossible non plus.

\- …et donc, en résumé, nous aimerions que vous nous montriez que vous pouvez le faire n'importe quand, histoire d'être surs. Hem… s'il vous plait.

Célestia attendit patiemment que le garde arrive au bout de son discours, puis le fixa en silence pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à trembler.

\- Vous me demandez donc de rompre l'équilibre millénaire du jour et de la nuit, le cycle céleste qui dirige nos vies, « histoire d'être surs » ?

\- Et bien… hem… oui, en quelque sorte.

Derrière le poney en sueur, les autres gardes hochèrent timidement. Maxime tendit le cou, curieux de voir la suite. Célestia n'aurait su dire si la situation l'amusait ou la contrariait. Ce pauvre petit garde lui faisait pitié, et elle n'avait pas envie de causer de troubles en revoyant les autres sans leur donner satisfaction.

\- Si j'accepte, retournerez-vous à vos postes ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Tous les gardes approuvèrent. Célestia baissa la tête, avant de la relever, corne brillante. Maxime ne la quittait pas des yeux. L'air se mit à vibrer, comme avant un orage. La lumière baissa. De l'autre côté des vitraux, l'astre du jour frémit, avant de plonger vers l'horizon. Dans la salle envahie par la nuit, les yeux de la princesse brillaient.

\- Alors, êtes-vous rassurés ?

Un vague murmure de satisfaction parcourut les poneys. Dans les yeux de l'un d'eux, cependant, une étincelle de crainte s'alluma. Tremblant, il ouvrit la bouche, au bord de la panique.

\- Mais… mais il fait nuit en plein jour, maintenant !

Il se mit alors à hurler, aussitôt imité par les autres. Par les portes et les fenêtres, les premiers cris montaient déjà de la ville.

* * *

Même après que Célestia se soit dépêchée de remettre le soleil en place, la panique avait continué pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Des dépêches avaient dû être envoyées en urgence dans toutes les villes du pays, où l'on criait déjà au retour de Nightmare Moon. Les poneys de la capitale, affolés, ne s'étaient calmés que quand la princesse était apparue sur les remparts du château pour leur assurer que tout allait bien. Il avait fallu attendre le soir pour que l'affolement dans les autres villes retombe et que la situation revienne à la normale, même s'il était certain qu'on en entendrait encore parler longtemps.

L'heure était à présent venue de coucher le soleil pour de bon. Sur le balcon de son salon, Célestia terminait l'immuable rituel. Maxime, avachi sur les coussins, caressait nonchalamment l'étrange oiseau orange et rouge de la princesse, sans quitter le soleil des yeux. Quand le disque de feu eut disparu, l'alicorne se tourna vers lui, un mélange de fierté et de reproche dans le regard. Maxime souffla.

\- Je maintiens qu'il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça.

\- Alors prouvez-le, le taquina-t-elle.

Maxime détourna le regard, grincheux. Célestia rit en silence, avant de s'approcher de sa bibliothèque.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous. De notre part à Luna et moi.

Le ton de l'alicorne, tout comme l'atmosphère de la pièce, s'était soudain fait beaucoup plus sérieux, comme si le soleil avait emmené avec lui la légèreté qui régnait encore un instant plus tôt. Le salon, baignée par la lumière des chandelles, semblait avoir changé. Célestia elle-même, rayonnante le jour, irradiait à présent d'une aura mystérieuse, coupable, cachotière. Elle prit un des livres par magie, qu'elle présenta à l'humain. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le dessin de la couverture, ses poils se dressèrent.

\- Il s'agit du symbole que Luna a extrait de votre mémoire hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Maxime ne répondit pas. Le soleil jaune et rouge qu'il avait vu en songe était là, devant lui, gravé sur le livre. Avec appréhension, il feuilleta les premières pages, avant de fixer Célestia, mécontent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La princesse baissa les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous, messire Maxime. Je sais certaines choses, et j'aurais dû vous les dire plus tôt. Je sais que quelqu'un est venu à votre rencontre, de l'autre côté, dans votre monde. Je sais de qui il s'agit.

En silence, elle passa le sabot sur le symbole du livre.

\- Elle s'appelle Sunset Shimmer. Elle vivait autrefois ici, à Equestria. Elle était mon élève, jusqu'à ce que nous nous disputions. Elle a alors franchi le portail du miroir pour aller vivre dans votre monde, loin d'ici, loin de moi.

Maxime, choqué, ne savait quoi répondre. Il continuait de fixer la couverture du livre, cherchant quoi dire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

Célestia soupira.

\- Je l'ignore, mais si elle vous a contacté c'est qu'elle sait que vous aussi connaissez l'existence d'Equestria et du miroir. Il ne peut y avoir d'autre raison. Peut-être… avait-elle besoin de votre aide. Peut-être… cherche-t-elle à revenir.

La voix de Célestia n'était plus qu'un murmure. En levant les yeux du livre, Maxime crut voir quelque chose briller au coin de son œil.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à vous qu'elle a fait appel, c'est donc à vous de le découvrir, continua la princesse. Grâce à ce livre.

\- Ce livre ?

\- Elle en possède le jumeau, expliqua Célestia. Tout ce que l'on écrit dans l'un apparaît dans l'autre. Grâce à cela, vous pourrez communiquer avec elle.

Maxime observa encore quelques secondes les pages, avant de refermer l'ouvrage d'un coup sec.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

Célestia le fixa intensément.

\- Personne ne vous y oblige, et nul à part moi n'est au courant. Mais n'oubliez que vous vous êtes vous aussi retrouvé seul dans un monde inconnu, et qu'alors des personnes dévouées ont fait tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour vous aider à rentrer chez vous.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, prête à le laisser seul. Juste avant de sortir, elle alluma sa corne et ouvrit l'armoire la plus proche.

\- Ceci est de ma part à moi.

À l'intérieur du meuble, Maxime reconnut une bouteille et un petit verre, décorés d'un ruban La princesse referma la porte, le laissant seul face au livre. Sur son perchoir, Philomena roucoula. Maxime s'approcha pour la caresser à nouveau, l'esprit étrangement vide. Devant lui, dans les cieux étoilés, la lune continuait sa lente ascension, sereine et majestueuse.

* * *

Les chandelles du salon royal s'étaient consumées depuis longtemps quand Maxime posa le livre sur la table de nuit de sa chambre, avant d'enfin se coucher. Alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, le soleil rouge et or s'illumina, rompant pour un instant les ténèbres du soir.

Très loin de là, dans la chambre en désordre d'une maison humaine, le même symbole s'alluma, quelque part sous une pile de livres. L'espace d'un instant, ses faibles rayons dorés illuminèrent le visage de la jeune femme qui dormait là. Quand ils s'éteignirent, elle se retourna, grimaçant dans son sommeil. Le chat couché à ses pieds l'observa un moment, tel un sphinx gardien, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se calme. Il braqua ensuite ses iris jaunes sur le livre, détendu mais attentif. Pendant encore de longues heures, les lampes de ses yeux brillèrent, alertes, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.


	10. Chapitre 4 - Partie 1

Chapitre 4 (partie 1)

\- Quoi ? Encore ? Toutes les six ?

Le cri de Twilight avait résonné dans tout le château, amplifié par les murs et les colonnes de cristal. Dans la cave, Spike haussa les épaules et se pencha pour attraper un autre éclat.

Quelques jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient résignés à reconstruire à la main le puzzle de verre du portail magique. Aucun des sorts testés par Twilight n'avait fonctionné, Spike et elle passaient donc plusieurs heures par jour dans le sous-sol du château, à remettre patiemment chaque fragment de verre à sa place. Le petit dragon soupira en embrassant du regard les centaines d'éclats étalés sur les tables. Ils avaient déjà pu remettre les plus gros en place, mais il ne pouvait que perdre courage face à l'océan de fragments qui restaient à placer. Maxime avait catégoriquement refusé de les aider. D'après lui, le portail lui avait déjà causé assez d'ennuis et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il y touche à nouveau. Twilight et Spike avaient vite compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

Alors que le jeune reptile scrutait les morceaux de verre, la ponette mauve redescendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd.

\- La Carte nous appelle à nouveau. Elle nous envoie à Jumanhattan, toutes les six !

Spike fit la moue. Ils avaient tous les deux entendu la Carte s'allumer, une minute plus tôt, en même temps que la marque de Twilight. L'excitation qui s'emparait de la ponette à chaque nouvelle mission était cette fois mêlée au déplaisir de se voir interrompre en plein tâche, au point qu'elle n'aurait su dire si cela la réjouissait ou la contrariait. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était indécise, elle fit la seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer à réfléchir malgré tout : tourner en rond en se parlant à elle-même.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. Nous devons finir de reconstituer le miroir, et qui sait combien de temps cette mission nous prendra ? Ça pourrait nous faire perdre des jours entiers !

\- Tu n'as qu'à ne pas y aller, alors.

Twilight se téléporta aussitôt face à son assistant, museau contre museau.

\- Ne pas y aller ?! lâcha-t-elle, comme si le simple fait d'énoncer une telle idée était un crime. C'est la Carte de l'Arbre d'Harmonie, Spike ! Nous devons faire ce qu'elle nous demande !

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Même si vous ne le faites pas, elle ne peut rien vous faire, non ?

\- Elle fait appel aux Éléments que nous incarnons ! C'est notre devoir d'y répondre !

\- Elle a déjà appelé Maxime, je te rappelle, et il n'incarne aucun Élément.

Twilight fronça les sourcils. Elle jeta un œil au miroir, puis aux centaines de fragments qui attendaient encore d'être placés. La glace n'était encore reconstruite qu'au tiers.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, le miroir devra attendre. Les autres sont certainement déjà en route vers ici. Tu peux préparer mes affaires pendant que je vais à leur rencontre ?

L'assistant, ravi de pouvoir mettre le puzzle de verre en pause, reposa son fragment et trotta vers l'escalier. En haut, Twilight était déjà en route pour retrouver ses amies.

* * *

\- … et là, Goldie Delicious a dit à Apple Strudel qu'elle préférait la compote de pommes vertes, et ça l'a mis hors de lui. Il lui en a voulu pendant des mois. Mais ensuite, quand il en a parlé à son grand-oncle Apple Seed, il s'est lui aussi fâché, et alors ils ont…

Maxime retint de justesse un bâillement. Le récit de famille dans lequel l'aïeule des Apple s'était lancée semblait ne pas avoir de fin. D'un geste las, il attrapa une nouvelle cosse, l'ouvrit d'un coup d'ongle et en sortit les pois, qu'il catapulta dans le saladier. Assise en face de lui, Granny Smith parlait toujours.

Puisqu'il refusait de participer à la reconstruction du miroir, Twilight avait exigé qu'il consacre une partie de son temps à aider les Apple à la ferme, comme il l'avait déjà fait lors de sa première venue. Maxime, qui trouvait le marché honnête, n'avait protesté que pour la forme. Cette fois, Applejack lui avait épargné le ramassage des pommes, préférant pour aujourd'hui l'écossage des petits pois en compagnie de la vieille jument. Dire qu'il aidait Granny était très exagéré, puisque cette dernière ne faisait rien d'autre que le regarder faire en racontant des histoires. Depuis plus d'une heure, il faisait seul diminuer l'énorme tas de cosses qui trônait en face de lui, sur la table de la cuisine. La voix chevrotante de l'aïeule et la répétitivité hypnotique de ses mouvements avaient tissé autour de lui une bulle de torpeur ouateuse qui lui émoussait les sens. Il n'en fut sorti que par la voix aigüe d'Applebloom, qui geignait face à sa sœur.

\- Mais tu avais dit que tu resterais avec nous ! Scootaloo et Sweetie Belle viennent pour ce soir !

Applejack croisa les pattes, aussi contrariée que sa sœur.

\- Désolée, sucre d'orge, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Si je pars en mission pour la Carte, ça veut dire que Big Mac devra accompagner Granny à ma place à Appleloosa, et alors il n'y aura personne pour vous garder.

\- Mais on a déjà tout prévu ! Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on…

La pouliche fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte. Tel un boulet de canon violet, Twilight se rua vers Applejack. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu commencer à parler, la fermière lui mit le sabot sur la bouche.

\- Je sais, Twilight, désolée. J'allais me mettre en chemin.

La jeune alicorne, à moitié rassurée, reposa ses quatre sabots au sol.

\- Les autres nous attendent déjà au château. La carte nous envoie toutes les six à Jumanhattan. Nous partirons dès que tu nous auras rejointes.

\- Non ! Lança Applebloom en attrapant la patte de Twilight. Applejack ne peut pas partir, elle a promis de rester avec nous ce soir pour notre nuit à la ferme, à Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle et moi.

Twilight baissa les yeux vers la pouliche, comme surprise de la voir là.

\- Désolée, Applebloom, mais c'est la Carte qui nous appelle, expliqua-t-elle en lui passant la patte sur la crinière. Nous devons y aller.

\- Mais Rarity et Rainbow Dash n'ont qu'à rester avec nous, alors !

\- Elles doivent venir aussi, sucre d'orge, renchérit sa grande sœur. Désolée, mais il faudra remettre la soirée à une autre fois. On ne peut pas vous laisser toutes les trois ici sans personne pour vous garder.

Applebloom, à court d'arguments, baissa tristement les yeux, sous les regards peinés des deux juments.

\- Moi, je pourrais rester.

Toutes les trois tournèrent la tête dans une direction différente, comme si elles cherchaient qui venait de parler. Twilight sembla brusquement remarquer la présence de Maxime, toujours attablé face à ses petits pois. Elle et Applejack le fixèrent, yeux écarquillés, jusqu'à ce que la fermière éclate de rire. L'humain fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis sérieux, je te signale ! lança-t-il.

\- Oh oui ! fit Applebloom en filant pour lui attraper la jambe. Maxime va rester avec nous ! Ça va être super !

L'humain, surpris par l'enthousiasme de la pouliche, tenta de se dégager avec délicatesse, sans succès. Face à la réaction de sa sœur, Applejack s'arrêta de rire. Twilight elle-même semblait hésiter.

\- Attends, on ne va quand même pas faire ça ? s'inquiéta la terrestre.

\- Et bien… Il y a Spike, sinon...

L'inimitable levé de sourcil de la terrestre régla la question avant même qu'elle ne soit posée. Toutes deux tournèrent le regard vers l'humain, puis à nouveau l'une vers l'autre. Applejack pouvait presque suivre en direct les pensées de son amie. Que l'humain se porte volontaire pour quoi que ce fût était déjà un signe encourageant. De plus, les trois pouliches semblaient bien l'aimer et lui-même les appréciait assez pour veiller à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Quand elles furent toutes deux arrivées au bout de leur raisonnement, la jeune princesse esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça pourrait être une solution, non ?

\- Mais tu as dit toi-même qu'il n'était plus question de le laisser seul où que ce soit, hésita Applejack.

\- C'est ça ou l'emmener avec nous.

La terrestre déglutit.

\- Bon, c'est d'accord, alors.

Applebloom lança un cri de joie puis fila comme une flèche pour prévenir ses amies. Maxime, heureux qu'elle le lâche mais flatté par sa réaction, se tourna vers les deux juments, l'ombre victorieuse d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Applejack inspira.

\- Twilight et moi allons partir, maintenant, expliqua-t-elle comme s'il n'avait rien suivi. Granny et Big Mac partent pour Appleloosa dans une heure. Ça veut dire que tu vas rester seul avec les filles jusqu'à demain. Tu as bien compris ?

Au lieu de se fâcher qu'elle lui fasse la leçon, Maxime catapulta un petit pois qui atterrit pile dans son chapeau. La terrestre se retint stoïquement de réagir.

\- On te fait confiance, alors pas de bêtises, reprit-elle avec gravité. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma sœur ou à ma ferme, c'est toi qui serviras d'engrais pour les prochains épandages, compris ?

Sans un mot, l'humain se leva, le même sourire malin aux lèvres. Il ramassa le pois qu'il avait projeté dans le couvre-chef de la terrestre, plia les jambes pour lui faire face et le croqua tout cru. Applejack soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Twilight commencer à trépigner. Alors que l'alicorne quittait la cuisine, la fermière adressa à l'humain un dernier regard d'avertissement, auquel il répondit par une pichenette sur son chapeau. Elle était à peine sortie qu'il laissait déjà son regard dériver vers la cave, où les Apple stockaient leur cidre.

\- Et interdiction de te saouler avant que les filles ne soient couchées ! cria Applejack avant de filer vers la gare.

* * *

Le reste de l'affaire s'était enchaîné assez vite. Le trio de pouliches était arrivé juste à temps pour souhaiter bon voyage à Granny Smith et Big Macintosh, avant de laisser exploser leur joie d'avoir la ferme pour elles seules. Elles avaient commencé par entraîner Maxime vers la cabane qui leur servait de repaire. Celui-ci, malgré leurs demandes insistantes, avait catégoriquement refusé de leur montrer sa marque. Plié en quatre dans le cabanon, il les regardait s'enthousiasmer pour tout et rien quand Spike était arrivé à son tour, porteur d'un long message. Depuis le train vers Jumanhattan, Twilight venait de lui envoyer par magie la liste détaillée de tout ce qu'elle et Applejack lui interdisaient de faire en leur absence. Sans même en lire une seule ligne, l'humain avait plié le papier en huit avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Il imaginait avec délice la tête qu'avait dû tirer Rarity en apprenant que c'était lui qui gardait sa sœur pour la nuit.

Quand le soleil avait commencé à baisser, les trois pouliches avaient allumé un feu derrière la grange et avaient fouillé la cuisine à la recherche de choses à faire griller. Elles, Maxime et Spike étaient à présent assis en rond autour des flammes, sur lesquelles les trois petites s'amusaient à faire cuire le fruit de leur récolte. L'humain, bravant l'interdit de la maîtresse des lieux, s'était déjà servi une grande chope de cidre, qu'il sirotait à petites gorgées. Applebloom, son marshmallow déjà carbonisé, terminait de raconter une histoire sans queue ni tête à propos des branche-loups qui peuplaient la forêt. À côté de Max, Spike ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers les bois, dont la lisière dessinait son mur d'ombres dans le lointain. L'humain soupira.

\- Si vous voulez rencontrer de vrais monstres, attendez que je vous parle de ma cheffe de service.

Les trois pouliches se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, brusquement intéressées.

\- Hin, j'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana Scootaloo. Ça ne peut pas être aussi effrayant que ce qu'on a déjà vu ici.

\- Moi, je n'aime pas les histoires de monstres, se permit Spike, sans quitter la forêt des yeux.

\- Alors parle-nous d'autre chose ! s'enthousiasma Applebloom, sans s'apercevoir que son marshmallow était tombé dans les braises. Raconte-nous une histoire de là d'où tu viens !

Maxime se tâta un moment. Il sentait contre sa cuisse la lettre de Twilight qui lui déformait la poche. Avec une moue de dédain, il la roula en boule et la laissa tomber dans le feu. De l'autre côté des flammes, les trois pouliches attendaient qu'il commence, les yeux brillants. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Cette histoire se passe il y a plus de deux cent ans, dans le glorieux royaume de France...


	11. Chapitre 4 - Partie 2

Chapitre 4 (partie 2)

Sous le ciel étoilé, au milieu des bruits mystérieux de la nuit, la lumière des flammes se reflétait dans les yeux des pouliches et du bébé dragon. Yeux humides ou mains sur la bouche, ils écoutaient, tendus et passionnés, les derniers mots du récit de Maxime.

\- … et la tête de ce bon Louis Seize, ce monarque juste et éclairé, ce défenseur du bien et du peuple, roula sur les pavés, sous les acclamations de ses sujets ingrats qui s'étaient révoltés contre leur bienfaiteur.

Son histoire terminée, il laissa le silence retomber, rompu seulement par le crépitement des flammes et le bruit lointain des animaux nocturnes. Sweetie Belle éclata en sanglots.

\- C'est horrible !

\- Le pauvre !

\- Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ?

Maxime ne put retenir un sourire. Confortablement installé sur le sac de toile qui lui servait de siège, il vida sa chope puis la posa sur la pile de pots vides à côté de lui. Par-delà la mélodie du feu qui crépitait et des pouliches qui se lamentaient, on percevait le crissement des insectes, le vol des chauves-souris, le hululement des rapaces. Un cri lugubre s'éleva dans le lointain. Les pouliches et Spike se turent, frémissants.

\- Un branche-loup ! murmura le petit reptile en se mordant les doigts.

L'humain tendit l'oreille, vaguement curieux. Les yeux des trois pouliches étaient rivés sur lui.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

\- On… on a un peu peur… se risqua Applebloom.

\- Et bien il ne faut pas, trancha Max. Les animaux sauvages ont peur du feu ; tant qu'on reste ici, ils n'approcheront pas.

\- Mais si le feu s'éteint ? paniqua Spike. Ou s'ils viennent quand même ? Ou si c'est autre chose d'encore pire ? Ou si...

\- Arrête de flipper, l'interrompit Max. J'y suis allé plein de fois, dans la forêt, et rien ne m'a jamais attaqué.

\- Ma sœur a failli se faire manger par un branche-loup, une fois, je te signale ! protesta Applebloom. Un énorme !

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi des cockatrices, des rockodiles et des manticores ! renchérit Sweetie Belle. Et la nuit, c'est encore pire !

Maxime fixa les pouliches assises de l'autre côté du feu, sourcils froncés. À travers le rougeoiement de braises et la fumée qui ondulait, il ressemblait à un chaman derrière un feu sacré. D'un geste ample et lent, il tendit le bras pour attraper une branche enflammée. Les pouliches et Spike le regardaient en silence, intimidés. Un nouveau hululement s'éleva. Maxime inspira.

\- Tel était aussi le sort des miens, il y a des millénaires. Ils n'étaient alors que des proies, prisonniers de la peur que leur inspiraient les bêtes sauvages. Comme vous, ils n'osaient sortir la nuit, trop effrayés par tout ce qui pouvait les attaquer. Mais savez-vous ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils ont cessé d'être des proies, et ils sont devenus des chasseurs ! Ils sont sortis de leurs grottes, lance et arc au poing, pour affronter ce qui les avait effrayés pendant si longtemps ! L'affronter et le vaincre ! Et ce jour-là, la peur changea de camp, et plus aucune bête ne les effraya plus ! Voilà, le triomphe de l'homme !

\- Mais nous, nous ne voulons pas…

\- Exactement ! lança Max sans attendre la suite ni prendre la peine de regarder qui avait parlé. Vous pouvez rester de pauvres proies apeurées, ou alors vous pouvez vous levez et affronter ce qui vous fait peur ! Vos branche-loups ne me font pas peur, et ils ne vous feront plus peur à vous non plus si vous le leur montrez !

Emporté par sa prose, il se leva, son flambeau en main. Les yeux de Scootaloo brillaient.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Applejack aimerait que j'aille à la chasse au branche-loup en pleine nuit, tempéra Applebloom.

\- Rarity non plus, ajouta Sweetie Belle.

\- Pff, dégonflées… Je vais vous montrer, moi !

Grisé par les deux litres de cidre déjà engloutis, il défia du regard la lisière des bois, puis s'éloigna d'un pas assuré.

\- Eh, tu ne vas quand même pas nous laisser toutes seules ? l'interpela la petite licorne.

\- On n'en a pas pour longtemps ! Préparez-nous un triomphe !

\- « Nous » ? s'inquiéta Spike, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ouais, parce que tu viens avec moi !

Sans lui demander son avis, Maxime l'attrapa et le cala sous son bras.

\- Mais Twilight a dit qu'on devait rester là !

\- Mon petit Spike, il est grand temps pour toi de prendre la place qui te revient au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, l'ignora Max.

\- Mais si les branche-loups nous attaquent ?

\- Ils ne le feront pas, car nous avons de quoi leur rappeler leur place dans le grand ordre de la nature.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

Sans s'arrêter de marcher, Max lui pinça le bout de la queue. Le petit dragon hoqueta de surprise. Une grande langue de flammes vertes s'échappa de sa gueule.

\- Le feu, mon grand ! Le feu !

Éclairé par son flambeau, le petit reptile sous le bras, il partit vers les bois, son rire résonnant dans les ombres du soir.

* * *

Les brindilles craquaient sous leurs pas, les feuilles bruissaient dans le noir. Le feu de la torche dansait entre les arbres. Spike, entre les jambes de Max, jetait sans arrêt des regards en arrière.

\- Dis, on ne va quand même pas attaquer les loups ?

L'humain ricana.

\- Mais non, c'était juste pour les faire flipper. On fait un petit tour et puis on rentre. Je n'ai pas encore vidé mon compte de chopes.

Spike, à peine rassuré, ne quittait pas de vue le point de lumière du feu de camp, qu'on distinguait encore entre les arbres.

\- N'empêche, reprit Max, ça me ferait bien rire d'en croiser un.

\- Pas moi ! Je veux rentrer !

Maxime s'arrêta pour faire le tour des lieux. Il avait exagéré il était temps d'arrêter d'effrayer le pauvre assistant. Il était prêt à faire demi-tour quand un craquement de bois retentit devant eux. Alors que Spike s'accrochait à sa cheville, il avança sa torche, tous ses muscles tendus. Rêvait-il, ou bien distinguait-il une paire d'yeux jaunes qui brillaient dans les ombres ? Quand il les vit cligner, ses doutes se dissipèrent. Il frissonna.

Cela avait effectivement l'allure d'un loup, mais composé d'un grotesque et hasardeux amalgame de branches, d'écorce et de morceaux de bois. Deux autres paires d'yeux s'allumèrent à gauche et à droite. Maxime fit un pas en arrière. Les griffes de Spike lui rentraient dans le mollet. Retrouvant ses esprits, il l'en décrocha et le brandit devant lui.

\- Allez, vas-y ! Crame-les !

Spike, pressé entre ses mains, poussa un cri muet avant de tourner de l'œil. Maxime le fixa, interdit, jusqu'à ce qu'un des monstres fasse un pas en avant. Enfoncés dans leurs orbites de bois, ses yeux d'ambre brillaient. Entre ses crocs d'épine, un grondement s'éveillait.

* * *

Autour du feu, derrière la grange, les trois pouliches s'interrogeaient du regard. Scootaloo avait recommencé à faire griller ses friandises sur les braises, sans mieux arriver à les empêcher de brûler qu'avant.

\- C'est des bobards, déclara Applebloom. Tu as vu à quoi il ressemble ? Si les autres humains sont comme lui, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils arrivent à faire peur à quoi que ce soit.

\- Il ne peut pas y avoir de bêtes aussi terribles que les branche-loups chez lui, insista la petite pégase.

\- Rarity dit qu'il faut être indulgent avec lui parce qu'il n'a pas été « gâté », ajouta Sweetie Belle, sans pourtant avoir l'air très sûre de ce que sa grande sœur avait voulu dire par là.

Plusieurs hurlements lugubres empêchèrent les autres de répondre. Elles frémirent en reconnaissant les cris distinctifs des branche-loups en pleine chasse. Ils étaient précédés par un autre braillement, qu'elles ne mirent que peu de temps à identifier. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pas saccadés d'un bipède en pleine course parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Maxime, surgissant du noir, galopait vers la ferme, les poumons en feu, les yeux exorbités, en tenant Spike encore inconscient au-dessus de sa tête. Trois branche-loups étaient à ses trousses. Les pouliches bondirent.

\- PLANQUEZ-VOUS !

L'humain traversa l'espace en hurlant, sans ralentir un seul instant. En moins d'une demi-seconde, le trio équin décolla vers la ferme, mais déjà un des loups les avait devancées et leur barrait la route, le regard brûlant, la bave aux lèvres. Les pouliches firent volte-face vers la grange, mais un autre loup bondit pour leur bloquer l'accès.

\- Maxime, au secours !

L'humain, devançant les monstres, avait déjà presque atteint l'entrée de la grange. Sous les yeux apeurés des ponettes, il laissa tomber Spike près de la porte et fila à l'intérieur.

\- Mais… il nous laisse là ! s'écria Sweetie Belle.

\- Il nous abandonne !

\- Au secours !

Le troisième loup surgit alors. Les deux autres s'étaient déjà détournés du bipède, désormais hors d'atteinte. Avec une lenteur glaçante, tous trois s'avançaient vers les chercheuses horrifiées.

* * *

Les yeux de Max parcouraient à toute vitesse tout ce qui l'entourait. Les cris des trois pouliches acculées par les monstres le paralysaient presque. Son esprit, électrisé par l'adrénaline, lançait des étincelles. Presque inconsciemment, il faisait la liste de tous les objets qui remplissaient la grange. Une pile de bouteilles vides. Le bidon de pétrole avec lequel les Apple remplissaient leurs lampes. De la paille et de vieux sacs de farine. Et Spike, contre la porte, qui reprenait lentement connaissance. Un éclair s'alluma. Il bondit.

* * *

\- Ils… ils vont nous manger… C'est fini...

Les trois petites juments, prostrées les unes contre les autres, ne pouvaient détourner les yeux du trio monstrueux qui s'avançait vers elles. Le premier des trois loups était déjà à portée de saut. Malgré la panique et la détresse, elles pouvaient sentir l'haleine nauséabonde qui coulait hors de sa gueule. La créature de bois desserra lentement les mâchoires, imitée par ses compagnons. Disposés en triangle, ils ne leur laissaient aucune issue. Le plus gros des monstres plia les pattes, prêt à bondir, mais un fracas de bois lui fit tourner la tête.

La porte de la grange s'était ouverte en grand. La silhouette de Maxime se découpait, claire et nette dans le rectangle sombre, son regard furibond braqué sur les trois loups. L'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite reflétait la lumière du feu de camp. D'un geste parfaitement fluide, il tendit le bras gauche vers Spike, lui tira la crête en arrière pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche et planta son talon pile sur le bout de sa queue. Dans une grande langue de flammes vertes, le petit dragon éructa de douleur. Sans le lâcher, Maxime tendit le bras droit et plaça la bouteille devant sa gueule. Le brandon de tissu s'enflamma aussitôt. L'humain lança ensuite le cocktail qui s'écrasa, dans une parabole parfaite, sur le plus proche des loups.

Chaleur et lumière envahirent l'espace. La bête se couvrit d'une nappe de feu liquide qui l'engloutit tout entier. La boule de feu qu'elle était à présent hurla, bondit deux ou trois fois puis tomba en morceaux. Quand la lumière eut assez diminué pour permettre aux pouliches d'à nouveau regarder, les fragments encore incandescents de la créature gisaient sur plusieurs mètres. Les deux monstres restants détalèrent aussitôt. Tous les cinq les suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, puis fixèrent sans un mot la flaque de feu qui déjà s'éteignait. Au centre, parmi les branches encore allumées et les éclats de verre de la bouteille, l'épais morceau de bois qui avait servi de crâne à la bête gisait, noirci mais encore intact. Maxime s'avança, se pencha pour le ramasser, le leva devant lui puis tomba dans les pommes.


	12. Chapitre 4 - Partie 3

Chapitre 4 (partie 3)

Les coups de marteau résonnaient dans tout le château, mais la jument orange ne les entendait pas, pas plus qu'elle n'entendait le bruit de ses pas sur le sol ou celui de Twilight qui galopait derrière elle. La ponette mauve parlait, mais la seule chose à laquelle la fermière prêtait attention était la porte de la salle, tout au bout du couloir. Son sabot chauffait déjà, prêt à frapper.

Quand les six juments étaient revenues à Poneyville, la première chose qu'avaient faite Applejack et Twilight avait été de passer à la ferme, où elles avaient découvert avec horreur le grand cercle carbonisé et le tas de bois noirci à l'arrière de la grange. Aucune trace de Maxime ni des petites nulle part. Alors que la jeune princesse s'affolait, le regard acéré de la fermière avait vite repéré la pile de chopes vides dressée sur le gazon, telle une pancarte indiquant le coupable. Un coupable qui, si elle mettait la patte dessus, allait passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie.

Maxime faillit tomber de son échelle quand les portes de la salle aux trônes s'ouvrirent. Le marteau encore en main et les clous dans la bouche, il se retourna, étonné. Applejack, patte dressée, le foudroya du regard.

\- TOI !

\- Tiens, déjà rentrées ?

Le chapeau de la fermière fit un bond sur sa tête. En quelques foulées, elle fut aux pieds de l'échelle, dans laquelle elle lança une grande ruade. Les perches de bois vacillèrent, prêtes à tomber.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ?! lança l'humain en s'accrochant.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as fait de ma sœur, espèce de monstre !

La jument orange s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, mais quelqu'un s'accrocha à elle pour la retenir.

\- Applejack, arrête !

\- Laisse-moi, Twilight ! Je vais lui faire manger mon sabot !

\- Mais Applejack, c'est moi !

La fermière se figea en reconnaissant la voix. Ce n'était pas Twilight, mais bien sa propre sœur qui lui tenait la patte. Deux autres voix aiguës s'élevèrent à côté d'elle.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal !

\- Il nous a sauvées !

\- C'est un héros !

Applejack, paralysée par la surprise, ne savait plus qui écouter. Twilight lui tapota alors l'épaule et désigna ce que le bipède était en train d'accrocher.

Maxime avait placé son échelle au pied d'une des colonnes qui soutenaient la voûte. On y voyait désormais une large planche vernie, suspendue au cristal par un énorme clou. Une étrange forme en bois y était accrochée. Les bouches de Twilight et d'Applejack s'ouvrirent et leurs yeux s'agrandirent quand elles reconnurent, monté comme un trophée, le crâne noirci d'un branche-loup. L'humain, bras croisés sur le dernier barreau de l'échelle, savourait l'effet produit. Twilight, déjà prête à poser mille questions, se rappela alors d'un élément crucial.

\- Où est Spike ?

Le sourire de Maxime s'élargit encore.

\- En bas. Il y a une petite surprise qui t'attend.

* * *

Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'Applejack ne fasse goûter pour de bon son sabot à Maxime lorsque Spike et les trois petites avaient raconté ce qui s'était passé la veille. Les pouliches, quant à elles, ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur leur nouveau héros.

\- C'était fantastique !

\- Grandiose !

\- Héroïque !

\- Oui, mais je vous rappelle quand-même que c'est lui qui a attiré les loups jusqu'à la ferme, fit remarquer Spike. Et il m'a écrasé la queue !

\- Dommage collatéral, répondit tranquillement Max. Et je te rappelle que tu étais avec moi dans la forêt. Ils couraient autant après toi qu'après moi.

\- Silence !

Applejack tremblait de colère. Elle se tourna vers Twilight, à la recherche de soutien, mais la jeune princesse ne semblait même pas leur prêter attention.

\- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Les autres suivirent son sabot du regard, vers le centre de la pièce. Maxime sourit.

Au milieu du labo souterrain, le miroir se dressait, presque entièrement reconstitué. Les tables qui l'entouraient, jusqu'alors couvertes d'éclats de verre, étaient désormais presque vides. La glace, complète aux neufs dixièmes, étincelait comme de l'argent. Twilight semblait émerveillée.

\- Tu as vu ça ? s'extasièrent les pouliches en venant l'entourer. On l'a presque terminé ! On y a passé toute la journée. Tu es fière de nous, hein ?

\- Vous ? Mais pourquoi ?

L'alicorne incrédule se tourna vers Maxime, à la recherche d'explications.

\- Elles me devaient bien un coup de main, après hier soir, raconta ce dernier. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait aider.

\- Mais tu dis depuis le début que tu refuses de t'en servir !

\- Et je le refuse toujours, l'informa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est sous forme humaine que je veux rentrer, pas changé en poney. J'ai juste voulu qu'elles se rendent utiles.

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'on le répare puisque tu ne l'utiliseras pas ?

\- Parce que c'est _toi_ qui tiens à la réparer, cette saleté, répliqua Max en lui plantant l'index sur le museau. Alors on le fait, voilà.

Twilight fronça les sourcils à son tour, autant à cause du doigt de l'humain sur ses naseaux que par incompréhension. Dans la bouche de Maxime, ce genre de paroles n'avait aucun sens.

\- Et depuis quand te soucies-tu de ce à quoi les autres tiennent ?

Twilight savait que c'était une question méchante, mais elle n'imaginait pas que l'humain réagirait aussi vivement, lui qui d'ordinaire laissait ce genre de pique glisser avec mépris. Un frémissement de colère parcourut la pièce, figeant chacun dans un silence tendu. Max se plia en deux, ses yeux en face des siens.

\- Je me soucie de ce qui me chante, ma grande. Tu tiens à ce que ce machin soit réparé, alors je fais en sorte qu'il le soit. Je te rends service ! Ce n'est pas ce que font les amis, après tout ? Se rendre service ?

Twilight et Applejack grimacèrent. Pour les supposées expertes en amitié qu'elles étaient, la remarque était aussi inattendue qu'amère. La ponette mauve baissa les oreilles.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux bien espérer y gagner...

\- Ah oui, parce que moi je ne fais jamais rien s'il n'y a rien à gagner, pas vrai ? s'énerva l'humain. C'est bien ça que tu penses de moi, après tout ? C'est ce que vous pensez toutes de moi ! Toi, elle, ta princesse, tout le monde !

Il la désigna elle, puis Applejack, puis la pièce entière, comme si le monde entier s'y trouvait.

\- Tout ça, moi, je n'y comprends rien ! Tout ça, ça me passe au-dessus de la tête ! Vous partez prêcher l'amitié toutes les semaines à l'autre bout du monde, mais moi c'est peine perdue ! Moi, on n'y pense même pas ! Moi, ça n'ira jamais !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

\- Mais c'est quand même ce que tu as dit ! la coupa-t-il avec violence. Rendre service, je ne sais pas faire ! Penser aux autres, je ne sais pas faire ! C'est bien ce que tu as dit, hein, mademoiselle la princesse de l'amitié ?

Il avait presque craché ces derniers mots. D'un geste rageur, il désigna le miroir, avant de quitter la cave. Twilight se sentait misérable. Applejack et Spike la fixaient, mais elle détourna le regard.

\- Je suis désolée, bégaya la ponette mauve. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mais c'est quand même un peu ce que tu as dit, reprit Applejack, qui semblait avoir remis à plus tard sa colère envers l'humain. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il l'a vraiment mal pris, cette fois.

\- Mais il s'en moque, d'habitude, de tout ça !

Applejack baissa le regard vers sa sœur et ses deux amies, qui devaient sans doute la vie à celui celui-là même qui venait de partir. Avec émotion, elle passa la patte dans la crinière de sa cadette.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'est plus tout à fait le même que celui qu'on connaît d'habitude.

* * *

On ne revit plus Maxime de toute la soirée. Twilight ne l'entendit revenir que tard dans la nuit, mais elle ne bougea pas. Allongée dans son lit, elle suivit le bruit de ses pas depuis l'entrée jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de se retourner en soupirant. Les excuses attendraient le lendemain.

Dans le noir de sa chambre, étendu sur les draps, Maxime passait lentement la main sur la couverture du livre. Le soleil rouge et or luisait au clair de lune. Fatigué, il reposa l'ouvrage et fixa le plafond. Les paroles de Célestia lui revenaient en tête.

 _Elle s'appelle Sunset Shimmer. Elle était autrefois mon élève, ici, à Equestria, jusqu'à ce que nous nous disputions. Elle a alors franchi le portail du miroir pour aller vivre dans votre monde, loin d'ici, loin de moi. Si elle vous a contacté, c'est qu'elle sait que vous aussi connaissez l'existence d'Equestria et du miroir. Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de votre aide. Peut-être cherche-t-elle à revenir. C'est à vous qu'elle a fait appel, c'est donc à vous de le découvrir, grâce à ce livre. Elle en possède le jumeau. Tout ce que l'on écrit dans l'un apparaît dans l'autre._

Maxime soupira, puis sortit de sa poche un petit objet emballé dans du tissu. Lorsqu'il l'eut déballé, la lumière de la lune se refléta sur le morceau de miroir.

Depuis que Twilight avait entrepris la réparation du portail, il le gardait précieusement sur lui à chaque moment de la journée. La jeune princesse n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il manquait un fragment et il était sûr qu'elle ne s'en rendrait compte qu'au tout dernier moment. Que ferait-il alors ? Avouerait-il qu'il l'avait depuis le début, depuis même avant qu'il ne revienne ici ? Le lui donnerait-il ? Laisserait-il le passage s'ouvrir ? La laisserait-il revenir dans son monde, elle qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors que lui-même n'avait aucune chance de regagner le sien ? N'était-ce pas la raison de sa présence ? N'avait-il pas été rappelé là dans le seul but d'y apporter ce morceau manquant ? Il se réentendit alors répondre à Célestia.

 _Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?_

Avec la même intensité, il sentit le regard de la princesse peser sur lui.

 _Personne ne vous y oblige, et nul à part moi n'est au courant. Mais n'oubliez que vous vous êtes vous aussi retrouvé seul dans un monde inconnu, et qu'alors des personnes dévouées ont fait tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour vous aider à rentrer chez vous._

Il laissa une dernière fois l'éclat lunaire danser sur le bout de verre, puis le réemballa et le remit en poche.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que font les amis, après tout ? Se rendre service ?_

* * *

À une distance impossible à mesurer, dans une époque impossible à situer, un autre livre s'illumina, entre les mains tremblantes d'une jeune femme humaine. Elle écarta nerveusement l'épaisse mèche ocre et rouge qui lui tombait sur le front, puis se frotta les yeux. Le chat, couché à côté d'elle, posa la patte sur sa main et se mit à ronronner. Presque aussitôt, les frissons qui secouaient la jeune femme cessèrent et elle recommença à respirer. D'un geste affectueux, elle offrit une caresse à son nouvel ami, qui plissa les yeux d'aise, satisfait d'avoir pu l'apaiser. Détendu mais attentif, il scrutait maintenant la suite, les lampes de ses yeux fixées sur sa nouvelle maîtresse. Celle-ci ferma les paupières, prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit le livre.

 _« Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais que vous voulez revenir ici. Je peux vous aider. »_

Sunset Shimmer n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps elle était restée immobile, le regard rivé sur ces trois phrases, sans même cligner des yeux. Il fallut que la queue du chat lui effleure le bras pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau bouger. Elle retrouva aussitôt ses esprits, l'œil vif et assuré.

Elle ne se demandait pas s'il avait découvert lui-même son journal ou si Célestia le lui avait donné. Elle ne se demandait pas s'il avait parlé d'elle à d'autres ou s'il avait gardé le secret. Elle ne se demandait même plus ce qui était arrivé au miroir. Ces questions n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Le passage pouvait être rouvert, et il savait comment. Une seule chose comptait, à présent.

 _« Que voulez-vous en échange ? »_

Bien loin de là, dans sa chambre emplie d'ombres, ce furent les mains de Maxime qui se mirent à trembler.


	13. Chapitre 5 - Partie 1

Chapitre 5 (partie 1)

 _Boum Boum Boum_

Le sol autour du château tremblait. Il faisait nuit, mais toutes les lumières du quartier étaient allumées. Le bruit des voix, des cris et des sabots remplissait l'atmosphère à cent mètres à la ronde.

 _Boum Boum Boum_

Les murs et le sol de cristal vibraient, baignés par les basses et la chaleur moite d'une centaine de poneys. Les hautes fenêtres déversaient au dehors l'arc-en-ciel stroboscopique qui inondait les pièces.

 _Boum Boum Boum_

Les fêtards bruyants et imbibés qui remplissaient les premiers étages du château se déhanchaient, se mêlaient, suaient les uns près des autres, mâle contre femelle, l'ouïe saturée par la musique, les sens émoussés par l'ivresse.

Spike paniquait.

\- Moins fort ! Twilight va bientôt revenir ! Allez, tout le monde dehors !

Ignoré par l'univers entier, le pauvre assistant tentait vainement de pousser les fêtards les plus proches vers la sortie. Une forme rose et floue bondit près de lui avec un bruit de serpentin.

\- Pinkie, aide-moi à les faire sortir ! Twilight arrive !

\- Les faire sortir ?! s'écria la terrestre sur une fréquence proche de l'ultrason. Mais c'est la meilleure fête de l'année !

Elle pirouetta comme une toupie folle puis fila en un éclair, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une traînée de confettis. Spike se figea en entendant de nouveaux coups de sabot à la porte.

\- Non, c'est fini ! lança-t-il en courant vers l'entrée. Allez-vous-en !

Mais la porte s'était déjà ouverte, révélant la silhouette violette à la frange mauve qu'il redoutait de voir. Mâchoire pendante, celle-ci laissa ses yeux se perdre avec effroi sur la boîte de nuit qu'était devenu son château.

\- Spike, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! hurla-t-elle par-dessus le vacarme.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est…

\- Twilight !

Le tourbillon rose bonbon repassa sous son nez à la vitesse du son et se mit à taper des pattes devant la jeune princesse.

\- Twilight, tu as vu cette fête ? C'est démentiel ! C'est la meilleure soirée qu'il y ait eu en ville depuis une éternité ! Regarde !

Elle lui attrapa la tête et la tira comme un aimant. Avant que la jeune alicorne ne puisse protester, elles étaient déjà en haut, au cœur de la fête, où Twilight découvrit avec horreur l'étendue des dégâts. Du salon à la salle à manger, de la bibliothèque à la salle de lecture, l'étage principal de la bâtisse n'était plus qu'une énorme discothèque, inondée par les watts d'une sono surpuissante et balayée par les faisceaux rouges et bleus des spots. Les meubles, quand ils n'avaient pas été empilés dans les coins, avaient été reconvertis en bars. Une dizaine de batponeys squattaient les chapiteaux des colonnes, au-dessus des lumières. En apercevant Twilight, une des vampires se laissa descendre.

\- Mes respects, Princesse, fit-elle en s'inclinant pompeusement, sourire en coin. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Twilight fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vur, mais le détail de leur rencontre baignait dans un brouillard qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de dissiper.

\- Où est-il ? lâcha-t-elle, lapidaire.

Le sourire de la chauve-souris s'agrandit.

\- Dans le carré VIP, bien sûr. Je vous montre ?

* * *

Le niveau de colère et d'horreur de Twilight s'éleva encore d'un cran quand elle découvrit que le « carré VIP » n'était autre que la salle aux trônes. Sono, baffles, spots, boules à facettes, bars et sofas, tout y était. Une grande forme arachnéenne s'agitait sur la table, sous les acclamations d'une quarantaine de poneys et de ponettes au poil luisant. Twilight cria, mais sa voix était noyée par le vacarme et la musique.

\- Twilight, regarde ce qu'il fait ! cria Spike en lui tapant le flanc.

Debout sur la table, Maxime semblait occupé à essayer à la chaîne toutes les façons possibles de plier et d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa tête, sous une musique métallique qui grattait les oreilles. Avec un dernier déhanché, il tordit ses bras les uns autour des autres puis salua et sauta de la table, sous les cris de joie des spectateurs. Derrière les platines, la DJ aux crins bleus et aux lunettes mauves enchaîna le morceau suivant. Maxime s'écarta de la table, slaloma jusqu'au bar, attrapa une bouteille puis glissa jusqu'à la princesse et sa garde.

\- La tecktonik n'est pas morte, annonça-t-il en tapant le sabot de la chauve-souris.

\- Toi, par contre, tu le seras bientôt, ricana cette dernière.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête vers Twilight. Maxime lui adressa un clin d'œil par-dessus sa bière. La ponette aux ailes de cuir sourit, puis adressa une nouvelle révérence à la jeune princesse avant de s'envoler vers la voûte. Maxime prit une nouvelles, sous le nez de Twilight qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas forcer tous ces braves gens à partir, non ? la devança-t-il quand il eut fini de boire. Regarde comme ils s'amusent !

Twilight l'avait bien sûr brièvement envisagé, mais elle avait aussitôt compris que ce serait peine perdue. À l'image de l'humain, la plupart des fêtards frôlaient l'ébriété et ne semblaient pas prêts à quitter la fête de sitôt. Maxime, pourtant, avait cessé de sourire dès que Midnight Shadow s'était éloignée. Ce qui n'était de toute évidence qu'une bonne humeur de façade s'était envolé, révélant un rictus cynique d'énervement contenu, de mépris frustré, de colère endormie contre elle ne savait quoi.

\- Allez, princesse, pète un coup, la railla-t-il. On célèbre un grand évènement, ce soir.

La ponette fronça le museau.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant, claqua-t-elle aussi sèchement qu'elle put.

\- Ah non ? Tu n'y es pourtant pas pour rien.

Avec suffisance, il se redressa, reprit sa bouteille et, avec une lenteur interminable, termina ce qui restait au fond. Twilight ne contenait plus qu'avec peine son mécontentement.

\- Je veux bien te montrer, reprit-il quand il fut à sec, mais seulement quand tu en auras vidé autant que moi.

\- Arrête, ça ne m'amuse absolument pas.

\- Comme c'est surprenant… maugréa-t-il en jetant sa bouteille par-dessus son épaule. Bon, tant pis, je vais te montrer quand même.

Il tendit le bras pour attraper une nouvelle mousse puis poussa la croupe de Twilight avec son genou. Avec insistance, il la guida à travers l'étage, puis vers le hall bondé, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier de la cave.

* * *

Au grand soulagement de Twilight, personne ne semblait être entré dans le labo souterrain. Maxime referma la porte d'un coup de pied, les coupant tous les deux du chahut de la fête.

Le miroir se dressait au centre de la pièce. Les tables qui l'entouraient avaient été retirées. La glace scintillait, lisse, unie, presque entièrement reconstituée. Il ne manquait plus qu'un morceau de quelques centimètres, vers les deux tiers, comme une tache sur un drap de soie. Maxime ouvrit sa bouteille.

\- C'est beau, hein ? lança-t-il entre deux gorgées. On y est presque, maintenant. On est à ça près.

Il rapprocha son pouce et son index pour illustrer la taille du morceau manquant.

\- Un si petit bout… C'en serait presque rageant.

Twilight inspira. Elle connaissant maintenant assez bien l'humain pour savoir qu'il n'était pas aussi ivre qu'il le laissait paraître, et il n'était pas question qu'elle entre dans son jeu. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'autre jour. Puisqu'il l'y forçait, autant crever l'abcès tout de suite.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas encore complètement saoul, alors écoute. Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois. Je m'en veux vraiment, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me le faire payer comme ça, dit-elle en levant le museau vers la fête au-dessus. Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu ne m'en veuilles plus !

Maxime l'écouta sans rien dire, puis reprit une gorgée. Quand il baissa sa bouteille, c'était un visage complètement différent qu'il affichait.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, ni pour ça ni pour le reste, souffla-t-il avec lassitude. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

\- Quel reste ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Maxime soupira et s'assit sur une caisse.

\- Cette connerie de carte, lâcha-t-il en tendant le goulot vers l'emplacement de la table, deux étages plus haut. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis là. Ne fais pas non, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Mais elle ne peut pas me faire rentrer. Elle ne _veut_ pas.

Twilight avait l'impression d'avoir été subitement téléportée en plein milieu d'une autre conversation, sans rapport aucun avec la situation présente.

\- Mais quel est le rapport entre la Carte et ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? Elle t'a appelé pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Elle a affiché quelque chose de nouveau ?

Maxime secoua la tête, la bouche encore pleine de bière.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Ne t'en fais pas pour cette histoire, c'est oublié. Tout sera bientôt réglé, de toute façon.

Il prit une autre gorgée, mais uniquement pour détourner le regard. Twilight, cependant, n'en avait pas fini. Oubliant du mieux qu'elle put son énervement, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le bipède ne dégageait plus que lassitude et morosité.

\- Laisse cette bouteille tranquille et réponds-moi. Comment ça, réglé ? Et qu'est-ce que la Carte a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Oh… plus grand chose, maintenant. Ce n'est pas elle qui me fera repartir, de toute façon.

\- Arrête, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Elle le peut, elle en a le pouvoir ! Et l'Arbre aussi ! C'est lui qui t'a fait rentrer chez toi, la fois passée, tu te souviens ?

\- Ils se fichent pas mal de moi, ton arbre et ta carte. C'est à autre chose qu'ils s'intéressent. À _quelqu'un_ d'autre. Je le sais, maintenant. Je sais pourquoi ils m'ont fait revenir, et ce n'est pas pour moi qu'ils l'ont fait.

\- Comment ça ?

Maxime ricana, dents serrées.

\- C'est énervant, hein, de ne pas tout comprendre ? Que personne ne t'explique rien ? Mais moi, j'ai compris. Je l'ai vue, tu sais. L' _autre_. Je lui ai parlé, là-bas, de l'autre côté. Je sais qui elle est.

\- Quelle autre ? Je ne comprends rien !

\- Et ta princesse, elle ne t'a rien dit ? la piqua-t-il. Elle a des choses à te raconter, pourtant.

Twilight baissa les oreilles, énervée.

\- Bon, puisque tu as décidé de ne rien me dire, inutile de discuter.

Elle allait se lever pour s'en aller, mais il lui attrapa la patte et la retint avec fermeté, avant d'aussitôt radoucir sa prise. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'une mélancolie solennelle, d'une franchise sincère, et par-dessus tout du besoin qu'on l'écoute. Il ne l'empêchait pas de partir, il lui demandait de rester.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais rien te dire. Je vais tout te dire. Toute l'histoire depuis le début, tout ce que ta princesse ne t'a pas dit, tout ce que tout le monde nous cache, moi je vais te le raconter. Ça et tout le reste. Demain, tu sauras tout, je te le jure. Mais à une condition.

Twilight leva le sourcil, déconcertée. Un sourire presque imperceptible, taquin mais sans malice, venait de se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'humain. Il lui lâcha la patte, mais elle ne partit pas.

\- Et quelle est cette condition ?

Le sourire de Max s'élargit.

\- On va monter là-haut, se murger bien comme il faut et faire la fête ensemble comme on ne l'a jamais fait. Et dès demain, je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à te plaindre de moi.

Twilight hésita, étonnée, jusqu'à ce qu'il crache dans sa main et la lui tende, avec autant de sérieux que le permettaient la bouteille qu'il tenait dans l'autre et le bruit de la sono au-dessus. Dans les yeux du bipède, elle ne lisait désormais plus que l'envie qu'ils passent tous deux une bonne soirée.

\- Faire la fête ensemble ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Elle n'attend que nous. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un bon moyen de faire la paix ?

Twilight hésita encore quelque seconde, puis plissa enfin les lèvres et avança le sabot pour le laisser le lui serrer.


	14. Chapitre 5 - Partie 2

Chapitre 5 (partie 2)

La lumière du jour tombait comme une cascade sur le sol de cristal. Les rayons du soleil depuis longtemps levé balayaient le grand lit à baldaquin de Twilight. Emmêlée dans les draps, la crinière en bataille, la ponette fronça les sourcils.

L'étincelle de conscience encore logée au fond de son crâne venait de se réveiller, tirée du sommeil par l'éclat aveuglant du jour. Sa gorge était sèche comme le Sahara et sa langue aussi pâteuse que du ciment. Elle grogna, fit craquer sa nuque et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux.

Les souvenirs de la veille commençaient à remonter. Son salon transformé en boîte de nuit, les dizaines de poneys qui buvaient et se trémoussaient les uns contre les autres, la musique assourdissante... Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore.

\- Oh non…

Elle se revoyait elle-même danser en tirant la langue au milieu de la foule, se serrer contre de beaux étalons et vider des verres avec elle ne savait qui. Une nouvelle attaque de migraine la força à fermer les yeux. Au moins, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans son lit.

Elle revit aussi, nette sur le flou du reste, l'image de Maxime et de sa danse grotesque, avant qu'il ne la piège pour qu'elle se joigne à la fête.

\- Oh, lui, quand je lui mettrai le sabot dessus...

Heureusement, elle n'entendait plus rien, signe que les festivités avaient pris fin. Le pauvre Spike devait déjà être en train de nettoyer les dégâts. Malgré la douleur et les courbatures, Twilight se força à se lever pour aller le rejoindre.

Elle s'était attendue à trouver des poneys endormis jusqu'en haut des marches, mais l'escalier et le couloir des chambres étaient déserts. Twilight descendit jusqu'au salon, à l'affût des habituelles odeurs de sueur tiède et de bière renversée des lendemains de veille, mais nul relent fétide ne vint lui agresser les sens. Les meubles étaient à nouveau à leur place, le sol nettoyé, la sono et les spots envolés, comme si la fête n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Spike ! Tu es là ? C'est toi qui a tout rangé ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Twilight, de plus en plus déconcertée, rebroussa chemin vers les chambres et toqua à celle de son assistant.

\- Spike ? Tu es levé ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour rentrer. Comme elle quelques minutes plus tôt, le petit dragon ronflait encore, les pattes emmêlées dans les draps. Avec un grincement de dents douloureux, il ouvrit les paupières.

\- Twilight ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh, ma tête !

La jeune princesse fronça les sourcils, aussi mécontente de l'état dans lequel s'était mis son assistant que de celui dans lequel elle s'était elle-même retrouvée.

\- Spike, c'est toi qui as tout nettoyé en bas ? Il fallait m'appeler pour t'aider, voyons.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, il est trop tôt, mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné...

Il tendit maladroitement son petit bras vers le réveille-matin.

\- Déjà onze heures ? Mais il devait sonner il y a trois heures !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Mon réveil, regarde ! La sonnerie a été désactivée !

Comme s'il lui fallait prouver ses dires, il tendit le bras pour lui mettre le cadre devant les yeux, puis bondit du lit pour se précipiter en bas, bien décidé à rattraper son retard.

\- Pas la peine de courir, lança Twilight en le rattrapant. Tout est déjà nettoyé.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui l'a fait ? Ce n'est quand même pas Maxime ?

\- Ce serait la nouvelle du siècle, ça, grinça la ponette. Il est temps d'aller le réveiller, d'ailleurs.

Sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle ouvrit la porte de l'humain, prête à affronter l'odeur d'ours en hibernation qui imprégnait la chambre du bipède au réveil, mais rien ne vint lui frapper les naseaux. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, le lit fait au carré, les meubles à leur place, le sol propre, le désordre envolé.

\- Maxime ? lança Spike en passant la tête dans la pièce.

\- Il n'est pas là. C'est bizarre.

\- Bizarre que ce soit aussi bien rangé, oui, rétorqua l'assistant.

Il était déjà occupé à ouvrir les placards, comme si l'humain pouvait s'y cacher. Twilight fixait le lit et ses draps bien pliés, songeuse. Leur conversation de la veille lui revenait en tête.

 _C'est énervant, hein, de ne pas tout comprendre ? Que personne ne t'explique rien ? Mais moi, j'ai compris. Demain, je te raconterai tout._

Twilight ne comprenait pas plus qu'alors de quoi il parlait. Elle se rappelait l'avoir entendu parler de Célestia, ainsi que de quelqu'un d'autre contre qui il semblait avoir une dent. Une autre...

\- Il n'y a plus rien dans les armoires ! constata Spike, la tirant de ses pensées. Il a tout vidé ! Regarde !

Il avait ouvert grand les placards et les meubles, qui ne contenaient effectivement plus rien d'autre que ce qui s'y trouvait déjà avant l'arrivée de Maxime. Les quelques vêtements et les autres affaires de l'humain avait disparu. Sur le bureau, Twilight remarqua une grande enveloppe brune, posée bien en évidence, avec son nom écrit dessus. Un étrange pressentiment s'empara d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, un petit objet emballé dans du tissu en tomba, dévoilant un fragment de verre au reflet argenté. Spike, glissé entre les pattes de la ponette, l'attrapa du bout des griffes.

\- C'est un morceau de miroir, non ?

Twilight ne répondit pas. Une feuille de papier était également tombée, sur laquelle elle avait reconnu l'écriture de l'humain.

 _Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai tout aujourd'hui. Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut dans cette enveloppe. Célestia t'expliquera le reste. Dis merci à tout le monde de ma part, et surtout merci à toi._

Le reste du paquet était rempli de pages écrites de la main du bipède, ainsi que d'un livre à la couverture ornée d'un soleil. Twilight baissa les oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de le chercher, Spike. Je pense qu'il est parti.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Twilight s'était recluse dans son bureau pour lire en silence les pages et consulter le livre que lui avait laissés l'humain. Quand elle en sortit, Spike put voir la déception sur son visage.

\- Je vais à Canterlot, annonça-t-elle à son assistant. Il faut que je parle à Célestia. Garde le château en mon absence et préviens-moi si Maxime revient.

\- Tu ne vas pas à la gare ? demanda-t-il en la voyant prendre le chemin de l'étage.

\- Je vais voler, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je suis une princesse, après tout, même si certains l'ont peut-être oublié...

Le livre et les papiers dans sa sacoche, elle sortit sur le balcon, déploya ses ailes et décolla vers la montagne.

* * *

Twilight avait prévu d'atterrir devant le pont-levis, mais à l'approche de la citadelle son regard avait été attiré par une silhouette sombre dressée sur une des terrasses des appartements royaux. Luna, la crinière ondulant sous la brise, la regarda se poser devant elle.

\- Bienvenue, Twilight Sparkle.

\- Bonjour, Luna. Vous n'êtes pas couchée, à cette heure ? demanda la jeune princesse, étonnée de la voir debout.

\- J'avais envie de profiter de l'air diurne. De plus, j'avais deviné que tu viendrais.

Twilight détourna le regard.

\- Je suis venue voir Célestia. C'est au sujet de Maxime. Je…

Sa vois mourut avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Luna lui posa le sabot sur l'épaule.

\- Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

Twilight n'osa pas la regarder. Elle avait repéré, tapies dans les ombres de la suite lunaire, la silhouette et les fentes dorées des yeux de Midnight Shadow. Luna lui toucha le menton et lui fit lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Allons voir ma sœur.

* * *

Quand Twilight fut face à Célestia, elle ne put masquer la déception et la colère dans son regard. La jument blanche baissa les yeux.

\- Twilight, je sais que tu as des questions et que tu m'en veux de ne pas y avoir répondu plus tôt, mais tu n'as pas de raison d'être fâchée à ce point. Je ne t'ai rien caché qui te concerne directement.

\- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Princesse, j'ai du mal à vous croire. Vous auriez dû me parler d'elle bien plus tôt.

Célestia détourna le regard, gênée.

\- C'est lui qui t'en a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et c'est _vous_ qui lui en aviez parlé. À lui, et pas à moi ! Je suis votre élève, pourtant, et c'est vous qui avez fait de moi une princesse. Pourquoi l'avoir fait si c'est pour me cacher des choses ?

Twilight sortit le journal de Sunset Shimmer de son sac.

\- Est-ce que je ne méritais pas aussi de savoir ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux humides, la voix serrée par l'émotion. Ou est-ce que vous ne me faisiez pas confiance ? Ça ne m'aurait pas choquée, vous savez. J'aurais compris.

\- Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, Twilight, répondit tendrement la princesse. C'est juste que...

Elle hésita, puis détourna le regard.

\- … j'avais honte, tout simplement. J'avais peur d'être jugée - que _tu_ me juges, Twilight.

La ponette mauve fut secouée d'un frisson. La peur d'être jugée, la peur d'avoir mal fait son devoir, de n'avoir pu mener à bien sa mission, de n'avoir pu mettre les autres sur le bon chemin... Était-ce là ce que ressentait sa princesse ? Et n'était-ce pas là aussi ce qu'elle-même craignait le plus ? Dans un élan d'empathie, l'envie lui prit d'aller réconforter son mentor, sa colère envolée, mais la voix de saphir de Luna rompit le silence.

\- Ta colère est compréhensible, jeune Twilight, et tes craintes l'étaient tout autant, ma sœur, mais elles sont hors sujet pour l'instant. Si j'ai deviné juste, des choses plus importantes requièrent notre attention.

Elle prit le livre et le consulta jusqu'à remonter aux derniers mots qu'avaient échangés Maxime et Sunset Shimmer. Twilight hocha la tête.

\- J'ai déjà lu tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il lui a dit que le portail serait réparé ce soir et qu'alors elle pourrait revenir.

\- Mais comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il le serait ? interrogea Célestia.

\- Parce que c'est lui qui avait le dernier morceau, répondit Twilight. Il me l'a laissé avec sa lettre, ce matin.

Ses deux aînées la regardèrent, surprises. Twilight fronça les sourcils.

\- Il l'avait depuis le début, avant même de revenir ici. Quand il l'a cassé, la dernière fois, un morceau était resté dans sa poche et il était reparti avec, sans que personne ne le sache.

Sa voix tremblait presque quand elle finit sa phrase. Luna lui posa un sabot sur l'épaule.

\- Es-tu aussi fâchée contre lui ?

\- Oui… non… je ne sais pas. J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à ce que le miroir soit réparé, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser lui-même pour rentrer dans son monde. C'est elle qu'il voulait aider à revenir. Il était persuadé que c'était pour ça que la Carte l'avait ramené ici. Il me l'a expliqué dans sa lettre. Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il aurait dû m'en parler ! Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?

Luna inspira, les yeux pleins de sagesse.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait s'il te l'avait dit ?

\- Je l'aurais aidé, bien sûr ! J'aurais aidé cette jument à revenir chez elle ! Ç'aurait été mon devoir !

\- Et aurais-tu accepté que lui ne veuille pas le faire ?

Twilight regarda Luna, étonnée, les oreilles dressées.

\- Désolée, Princesse, mais je ne comprends pas...

\- Alors je vais te poser la question autrement. S'il t'avait parlé de cette jument, aurait-ce été à toi de prendre la décision de l'aider à rentrer chez elle ? S'il pensait avoir été personnellement rappelé à Equestria dans ce but, la décision ne lui aurait-elle pas plutôt appartenu à lui ?

Twilight, désarçonnée, ne savait que répondre.

\- Et bien… peut-être, finit-elle par admettre.

\- Je le pense aussi, intervint Célestia, la voix teintée de regrets. Sunset Shimmer aurait pu me contacter à tout moment grâce à son journal, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Si elle est entrée en contact avec Maxime, c'est parce qu'elle voulait que ce soit lui qui l'aide, pas l'une d'entre nous.

Twilight baissa la tête, touchée par la tristesse dans la voix de son aînée.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? Maxime est parti et je ne sais pas quoi décider.

\- Il n'y a pourtant qu'une chose à faire, répondit l'alicorne blanche. L'une des nôtres revient à nous ce soir après avoir vécu loin de ses semblables pendant trop longtemps, et nous nous devons de l'accueillir.

Luna approuva, de même que Twilight. Celle-ci croisa enfin le regard de son mentor, l'œil humide.

\- Et pour Maxime ? Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être et il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne crée de nouveaux problèmes.

\- Non, Twilight Sparkle, trancha Luna. Il a pris la décision de s'éloigner, et nous devons la respecter. Le moment de partir à sa recherche viendra… en temps voulu.

Ce fut au tour de Célestia de hocher la tête. Twilight regarda un moment ses sabots, puis leva le menton, sa colère disparue. La jument blanche s'apprêtait déjà à sortir.

\- Je te prie de pardonner les cachotteries d'une vieille jument, Twilight, fit-elle avant de quitter la pièce. Quand nous serons en chemin, je te parlerai de Sunset Shimmer. La revoir après tant de temps sera difficile pour moi, mais… je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec elle.

La ponette mauve la regarda s'éloigner en silence, puis s'approcha de Luna.

\- Ne lui en veux pas, lui souffla la princesse de la nuit. Cette histoire la secoue au moins autant que toi. Chacun a ses secrets, chacun a ses regrets, et il n'est pas facile de les révéler, même à ceux qui méritent de savoir.

\- Je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment. Enfin, un peu quand même, mais plus maintenant. Je me suis juste sentie... ignorée, comme si elle m'avait oubliée.

\- Vous aurez le temps d'en parler, et cette blessure se refermera. Aie confiance.

Twilight soupira. La voix de velours et l'assurance de son aînée la rassuraient, mais son esprit n'était pas encore totalement calmé.

\- Si tout cela est vrai, si grâce à Maxime l'une des nôtres va pouvoir revenir chez elle, s'il l'a bel et bien aidée en sachant que ça ne l'aiderait pas à rentrer lui-même chez lui, alors...

Sa voix se perdit, étouffée par un mélange confus d'impressions contradictoires. Luna sourit.

\- Irais-tu jusqu'à dire que tu es fière de lui d'avoir pris cette décision ?

Twilight fronça le museau, sans parvenir à faire disparaître son sourire.


	15. Chapitre 5 - Partie 3

Chapitre 5 - partie 3

Elle n'emportait presque rien avec elle. La sacoche à son flanc ne contenait que quelques objets auxquels elle s'était attachée, ainsi que son journal. Il ne lui servirait plus, mais elle préférait ne pas le laisser derrière elle, à la merci de gens trop curieux. Elle avait soigneusement rangé, nettoyé et fermé la maison de Maxime, laissant tout derrière elle comme elle l'avait trouvé.

Le chat l'avait suivie tout au long du chemin, queue dressée, oreilles alertes, comme une ombre parmi celles du soir. La forme carrée du lycée se découpait devant eux. Face à la statue, Sunset Shimmer trembla, les yeux levés vers l'horloge. L'aiguille des minutes venait d'atteindre douze. Au loin, une cloche sonna.

La surface de pierre n'avait pas bougé, pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Une chaleur, une vibration, un bourdonnement… Sans chercher comment, la jeune femme sut que le passage s'était ouvert. Elle tremblait. Quelque chose de chaud se frotta sur sa cheville. Avec un sourire triste, elle prit le chat dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le droit de t'emmener, tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait aux chats.

Le félin ronronna.

\- D'un autre côté, si tu me suis à mon insu, je n'y pourrai rien.

Elle reposa l'animal à terre puis se tourna vers le socle de pierre.

Son monde était là, de l'autre côté, à un mètre d'elle. Celui qu'elle quittait n'était pas le sien. En vérité, avait-elle jamais vraiment voulu qu'il le soit ? Elle avait voulu qu'il soit sien, pas _le_ sien. Les visages oubliés de ceux et celles qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle assiégeaient son esprit. Ce qu'elle avait voulu fuir et laisser derrière elle la rappelait, à présent. Ce soir, elle les reverrait.

Elle la reverrait elle, surtout. Quoi qu'il se soit passé de l'autre côté, elle avait l'intuition, le sentiment, la certitude qu'elle serait là. Elle serra les dents. Il était trop tard pour y penser.

Le regard tourné vers ce qui avait été son lycée, elle laissa une dernière fois le vent du monde humain secouer ses cheveux, assura la prise de ses deux pieds sur le sol, fit jouer les os de ses poignets et de ses doigts, puis fit un pas et disparut.

* * *

Une lumière bleue teintée de blanc et de violet brillait au-dessus d'elle. Des voix, des respirations, de lointains tintements… Son corps lui faisait mal. Elle s'y était attendu, mais le revivre…

Son squelette avait été retourné, ses doigts disparus, sa colonne vertébrale étirée et tordue. Elle se sentait drapée d'une nouvelle peau, chaude et piquante. Elle sentait les frissons dans les muscles de sa queue. Elle sentait le bois de ses sabots, dur comme la pierre, qui l'ancrait sur le sol. Elle sentait sur son front renaître cette étincelle oubliée depuis si longtemps et qui déjà grandissait, éblouissante dans son esprit, drainant sa force, ravivant en elle cette énergie endormie depuis tant d'années. Elle se sentait... vivante.

Mais elle n'était pas seule. Ses sens s'affinaient déjà, scrutant son environnement sans même qu'elle ne l'ordonne. Elle ne se trouvait dans aucune pièce du château dont elle se souvenait. Une grande silhouette blanche se dressait devant elle. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le sabot qui s'avança pour l'aider à se redresser, puis le visage penché vers elle.

Elle avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblaient la plupart de ceux qu'elle avait connus. Elle ne se souvenait même plus ne serait-ce que de la couleur de la moitié d'entre eux. Mais elle, elle ne l'avait pas oubliée. Et comme autrefois, tant d'années plus tôt, lors de leur toute première rencontre, elle lui souriait.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Sunset. Je te souhaite un bon retour à Equestria.

La jeune licorne frémit.

Combien de centaines, de milliers de fois avait-elle répété ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Tant de discours murmurés, pleurés, hurlés, écrits, jetés… Plus aucun ne lui revenait. Ce tendre sourire qui chassait les chagrins, ce soleil maternel qui irradiait de douceur, cette puissance bienveillante qui vibrait autour d'elle, ce regard améthyste qui scintillait comme l'aurore, cette voix douce et chaude qui murmurait jusqu'au creux de son oreille qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle était unique, qu'elle était belle et qu'elle l'aimait... Sunset trembla. Célestia la prit contre elle pour la laisser pleurer.

\- Tu m'as manquée, Sunset. Tu es restée partie si longtemps…

La jeune licorne mis fin à leur étreinte, son regard humide dans celui de son aînée.

\- Mais je suis revenue, maintenant, Princesse. Je suis à nouveau là.

Célestia souriait toujours. Sur sa gauche et sa droite, deux autres juments l'observaient. La première, la plus sombre et la plus austère, Sunset ne l'avait jamais vue que dans les livres et sur les vitraux. La seconde, plus jeune, était une licorne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une licorne ailée.

\- Nous aurons bien des choses à nous raconter, Sunset, murmura Célestia, son museau dans la crinière de son ancienne élève. Mais nous ne le ferons que quand tu le souhaiteras.

La jeune licorne se serra encore davantage contre le doux pelage de son ancien mentor, jusqu'à dresser l'oreille. Quelque chose manquait. Elle recula, incertaine, jusqu'à comprendre, jusqu'à se rappeler.

\- Il… il n'est pas là ?

* * *

Le soleil écrasait la plaine, sans aucun nuage pour bloquer ses rayons, sans rien d'autre pour faire de l'ombre que quelques broussailles et un ou deux cactus. Les deux lignes d'acier brillaient jusqu'à l'horizon, où la chaleur faisait onduler l'air. Une petite bisonne avec un bandeau et deux plumes se grattait la joue.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Y'a rien à comprendre ! Va-t-en !

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là, il va bientôt arriver !

\- Je sais, fous le camp !

Little Strongheart se gratta à nouveau la tête puis tourna le regard au loin, par où le train devait arriver.

\- Il ne va pas pouvoir passer si vous restez là.

\- Dégage ou je te mange !

On distinguait déjà, là où les rails semblaient se rejoindre, le nuage de poussière du convoi en approche. Maxime s'était longuement interrogé sur la manière de procéder. La position allongée, en travers des rails, avait l'avantage de la netteté et de la propreté, mais manquait quelque peu de panache. La position debout assurerait le spectacle, spécialement avec les bras écartés, mais elle restait un brin brouillonne. Il avait finalement opté pour la première, couché sur le dos, la nuque contre l'acier du rail. Moins tape à l'œil, mais plus reposant. La curiosité insistante de la petite bisonne l'empêchait hélas de savourer l'instant comme il l'aurait souhaité.

\- Vous voulez que je coure leur dire de s'arrêter ?

\- Silence ! J'essaie de me concentrer !

Il percevait déjà le faible crissement qui se propageait le long des rails.

\- Il faudrait au moins leur faire signe, alors. Ils vont bientôt pouvoir nous voir.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Little Strongheart hésita. Maxime ferma les yeux. Il crut un moment que l'insistant ruminant était parti, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende crier.

\- Stop ! Arrêtez !

Lancée au galop, la petite bisonne filait en direction du train.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tu vas tout faire rater !

Mais c'était trop tard. Dans une bouffée de vapeur et un crépitement d'étincelles, la locomotive bloqua ses roues, glissa en crissant sur encore deux cent mètres puis s'immobilisa. Little Strongheart bondissait de joie. Maxime se remit debout avec colère. Plusieurs formes colorées sautèrent de la motrice. Les os de ses doigts craquent quand il ferma le poing.

Il savait qu'elles pouvaient le localiser grâce à la carte et à sa marque, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elles feraient aussi vite. L'idée idiote qu'elles ne chercheraient peut-être pas à le retrouver lui avait même brièvement effleuré l'esprit. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Il ne voulait plus rien, sinon en finir et même ça, elles l'en empêchaient. Ce monde qui l'avait pris en otage n'allait-il donc jamais le laisser en paix ? Quoi qu'il fasse, il restait à sa merci, enfermé dans cette mauvaise blague qui n'en finissait pas. Il inspira un grand coup et croisa les bras. La licorne au crin rouge et or approchait, suivie par un chat au pelage délavé. Maxime aurait presque juré qu'il souriait.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait sur Appeloosa. Les poneys et les bisons qui peuplaient l'endroit avaient fait la fête aux nouveaux venus dès leur descente du train. Twilight et sa petite bande avaient aussitôt été escortées vers la bâtisse de bois qui faisait office de saloon, pour une soirée dont les échos retentissaient déjà sur la plaine. Maxime n'était resté que le temps de voler une bouteille de ce qui ressemblait à du whisky, en veillant bien à n'adresser la parole à personne. Adossé contre une des roues de la locomotive, à l'écart de la ville, il fixait avec lourdeur les yeux du chat assis devant lui.

\- Va te faire foutre. Tu comprends ? Va - te - faire - foutre, toi et tous les autres. Je t'emmerde, je t'ai toujours emmerdé et je t'emmerderai toujours.

Le chat se lécha la patte et se la passa derrière l'oreille. Maxime prit une autre gorgée. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi cette sale bête avait décidé de suivre Sunset Shimmer à travers le portail. La volonté de lui montrer jusqu'au bout et par tous les moyens laquelle de leurs deux espèces dominait réellement l'autre n'y était sans doute pas pour rien.

Des bruits de sabots s'approchaient dans la poussière, mais Maxime s'appliquait soigneusement à ne manifester aucune réaction. Il savait qu'elle finirait pas venir le voir ; ni lui ni elle ne pouvaient faire autrement. Elle s'assit près de lui, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

\- Alors, vous n'allez même pas essayer ?

Maxime desserra les dents. Au moins, elle ne perdait pas de temps en palabres.

\- Essayer quoi ? lâcha-t-il sans la regarder. Rentrer chez moi ? J'ai abandonné. Et rester ici ? Plutôt retourner me coucher sur les rails.

Il attrapa la bouteille et prit une nouvelle gorgée. La licorne attendit qu'il l'ait reposée puis activa sa magie et la porta à son tour à ses lèvres. Le chat vint se rouler en boule contre elle.

\- Je sais ce que je vous dois, dit-elle en le caressant. Mais vous ne voulez pas de mes remerciements, ni de ceux de personne d'autre. Vous m'en voulez. Vous pensez que c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes ici.

\- Prouve-moi le contraire, cocotte. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, alors dégage.

Sunset Shimmer encaissa le coup. Tout ce temps passé loin de chez elle l'avait-il changée à ce point, qu'elle n'ait même pas envie de répondre par une pique acerbe ? Quelques années plus tôt, elle l'aurait fait sans aucune gêne, et même avec plaisir.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas seul, reprit-elle. Elles sont à vos côtés. Elles vous aident depuis qu'elles vous ont rencontré, et elles continueront à le faire, même si vous le refusez. Et même si ça ne marche pas, elles n'abandonneront pas. C'est comme ça, ici. Dans ce monde, les gens s'aident. Ils ne rejettent personne, même pas ceux qui se rejettent eux-mêmes.

Elle soupira. Maxime, par réflexe, lui tendit la bouteille.

\- Quand je suis arrivée de l'autre côté, dans votre monde, personne ne m'a aidée, continua Sunset après avoir pris une autre gorgée. Personne n'aurait cherché à le faire, même si j'avais voulu qu'ils le fassent. Je voulais être seule, mais je l'aurais été de toute façon, que ce soit ou pas mon intention. Ici, on ne l'est pas. Jamais. Même quand on pense n'avoir personne, il y a toujours quelqu'un. Elles ne nous ont pas laissé seuls, ni vous, ni moi. Et vous… vous ne m'avez pas laissée non plus.

\- Arrête. Ne me dis pas que c'est de vivre ici qui m'a changé. Vivre ici rend fou.

\- Vivre ici rend meilleur. Ceux qui vivent ici sont bons. Ils le sont presque tous. La seule folie, c'est de ne pas s'en rendre compte et de vouloir partir… d'avoir voulu partir.

La voix de la ponette faiblit puis se brisa. Elle porta la patte à son front, tremblante.

\- Je suis restée partie si longtemps ! Si loin ! Tout ça m'a tant manqué, mais j'avais peur de revenir ! Et maintenant, je suis à nouveau là, et elle me sourit ! Elle m'accueille ! Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai dit ! Vous savez ce que je lui ai dit, avant de partir ? Ce que j'ai dit à Célestia avant de franchir le portail ? Je voulais qu'elle souffre ! Qu'elle souffre de mon départ, du gâchis qu'elle avait fait ! Qu'elle souffre de savoir que je la haïssais et que je partais à cause d'elle !

Une larme tomba au sol. Le chat se mit à ronronner.

\- Mais elle m'accueille. Elles m'accueillent toutes, et personne ne m'en veut. Elle ne m'en a jamais voulu, et ce n'est que maintenant que je le comprends.

Elle baissa le museau. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Maxime la regarda, mais cette fois ce fut elle qui n'osa pas croiser son regard.

\- Mais vous avez raison, rien de tout ça ne vous aidera à rentrer chez vous. C'est injuste.

Et voilà, pensa Max. Tout avait été dit. Il ne lui restait vraiment plus rien à faire, maintenant. Sunset Shimmer prit une nouvelle gorgée, puis gratta une des oreilles du chat, qui ronronna de plus belle.

\- Il vous aime bien, vous savez, reprit-elle. Et il est malin. Il a tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé. Je suis sûre que c'est pour vous revoir qu'il m'a suivie.

Maxime fit à nouveau craquer ses poings. Si des ronronnements avaient pu exprimer la suffisance et le mépris, alors ceux qu'émettait en ce moment l'animal en auraient été.

\- Est-ce qu'il a un nom, d'ailleurs ? demanda la licorne.

\- Un truc du genre « Casse-toi », probablement.

La ponette ne put retenir un sourire. Maxime avala une dernière rasade de whisky, puis se leva en craquant, laissa la bouteille à Sunset et partit sans un mot dans la nuit qui tombait.


	16. Chapitre 5 - Partie 4

Chapitre 5 - partie 4

Le train les avait tous ramenés à Poneyville. Sunset Shimmer avait demandé à pouvoir rester au château, ce que Twilight avait accepté avec un enthousiasme presque gênant. La nuit était bien avancée, pourtant Maxime n'avait pas encore rejoint sa chambre. Celle que Twilight avait offerte à la nouvelle venue était juste à côté de la sienne et il n'avait pas envie de la savoir aussi près de lui. Plutôt que de végéter au salon, il s'était installé dans la salle aux trônes, attiré là par il ne savait quoi. Calé dans le trône de Twilight, seul à la lueur des cristaux, il laissait l'ivresse du whisky terminer de l'imprégner. La carte flottait toujours au-dessus de la table, brillante même sans marque allumée. Les yeux de l'humain parcouraient le trajet entre Poneyville et Appeloosa, revenant sans cesse vers le château miniature. Tout près de là, les ruines de la forêt et la grotte de l'Arbre d'Harmonie brillaient. La tête de Maxime lui tournait, ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, mais il n'avait pas le courage de se lever pour aller se coucher. La lueur de la carte l'attirait, comme la flamme d'une bougie attire les insectes dans la nuit.

Un miaulement s'éleva. Sans un bruit, le chat s'était glissé dans la salle et avait sauté sur le trône voisin, comme si c'était le sien.

\- Fous le camp, grinça Max.

L'animal le fixa, comme pour le mettre au défi d'essayer de le faire partir, puis se leva avec souplesse et bondit sur ses genoux. Maxime n'osa pas le toucher, trop étonné pour réagir. L'animal se roula en boule, ferma paresseusement les yeux, puis se mit à ronronner. Lentement, Maxime se détendit, parcouru par cette chaude et douce vibration.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi.

* * *

Depuis quand était-il apparu ? Était-ce sa lumière qu'il l'avait réveillé ? Quand Maxime avait rouvert les yeux, le soleil rouge et or de Sunset Shimmer brillait sur la carte. Le chat avait quitté ses genoux. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient à côté de la porte. Dès que l'humain fut debout, il dressa la queue et quitta la salle en direction du hall. Une vague impression de déjà-vu s'empara de Maxime. Docile comme un somnambule, silencieux comme une ombre, il suivit le félin à travers le château. L'un derrière l'autre, ils traversèrent la bâtisse de cristal, puis la ville endormie, puis la forêt plongée dans la nuit, jusqu'à atteindre les ruines. Sunset Shimmer les attendait au fond du gouffre, sa marque brillante comme une braise dans l'âtre.

\- C'est comme si elle m'avait appelée ici, dit-elle en la regardant. Je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais vu cet endroit, et pourtant je savais que je devais y venir. Étrange, non ?

Maxime ne manifesta pas la moindre réaction. Le rêve éveillé dans lequel il était resté plongé tout au long du chemin s'effaçait. Le tintement cristallin qui l'avait accompagné depuis son réveil était remplacé par le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, la lumière irréelle des étoiles par le clair de lune. Sunset suivit son regard vers l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Qu'y a-t-il là-dedans ?

\- Des emmerdes, répondit Max. Rentrons au château.

\- Quelque chose nous a appelé ici, pourtant.

\- Rien ne m'a appelé.

\- Alors que fais-tu là ?

Maxime grinça des dents.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à me tutoyer.

La licorne lui jeta un regard malicieux, puis entra dans la grotte.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que Maxime était venu. L'Arbre se dressait toujours au centre de la caverne, ses branches de cristal levés vers la voûte, ses racines plongées dans les rochers.

\- Il y a de la magie ici, murmura Sunset. Une magie puissante.

\- Sans blague...

La licorne s'approcha du tronc et tendit la patte. Sa marque se mit à briller comme une lampe.

 _« ... L'Harmonie... »_

 _« ... L'Équilibre... »_

 _« ... Reconnaissent les leurs... »_

 _« ... Ceux qui ont leur place en ce monde... »_

 _« ... Qui y sont nés... »_

 _« ... Qui ont décidé d'y revenir... »_

 _« ... Qui ont choisi de le faire leur... »_

La marque de Maxime se mit elle aussi à luire. Il leva la voix, poings serrés.

\- Conneries ! Vous vous entendez parler ? Vous me forcer à revenir et vous prétendez que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi ? Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas venu avec une hache !

Il eut l'impossible et pourtant bien réelle impression que l'Arbre riait.

 _« ... Ce qui avait été brisé a été réparé... »_

 _« ... Celle qui devait revenir est de retour... »_

 _« ... Une fois sa mission achevée... »_

\- Ma mission ? s'étonna Sunset. Quelle mission ?

La voix se tut presque assez longtemps pour donner l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait.

 _« ... Celle de comprendre... »_

 _« ... Qu'on ne fait pas un monde sien, mais le sien... »_

 _« ... Et que celui qui était déjà le sien... »_

 _« ... Elle l'avait laissé derrière elle... »_

Un frisson parcourut le pelage de la ponette. Elle leva un sabot tremblant vers le tronc.

 _« ... Et celui qui a rendu son retour possible, grâce à elle ... »_

 _« ... Peut maintenant faire de même... »_

Quand elle le toucha, une lumière blanche emplit la grotte.

* * *

S'était-il endormi ? S'était-il évanoui ? Maxime avait l'impression d'à nouveau se réveiller. L'éclat blanc qui avait illuminé la caverne imprégnait encore sa rétine. L'Arbre scintillait comme jamais. À côté du tronc, un rectangle de lumière était apparu, dévoilant, au-delà d'un passage sombre, le ciel gris de pluie, l'asphalte noir des routes, les toits et les murs d'une ville. Le chat se frotta contre ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sunset Shimmer s'approcha, mais on sentait dans sa voix qu'elle savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Elle toucha à nouveau le tronc.

\- C'est lui qui a fait ça ?

\- Il n'y a pas de « lui », grogna Max. Ce n'est qu'un arbre.

Elle le regarda, surprise, puis plissa les yeux vers le portail.

\- Il a ouvert un passage… pour toi ?

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de la licorne. Elle leva la tête vers la voûte, dans l'espoir d'une explication, mais la voix s'était tue. Elle se retourna alors vers Max, l'air presque fâchée.

\- Tu n'as même pas l'air surpris ! Il vient de t'ouvrir un passage vers ton monde ! Il te laisse repartir, comme ça, tout simplement ! C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Maxime se baissa lentement vers elle, le front plissé dans un mélange grinçant de mépris et de pitié.

\- Ce que je veux ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, la dernière qu'il m'a « laissé » rentrer chez moi, comme tu dis ? _TU_ m'es tombée dessus ! _IL_ t'a fait me tomber dessus, et tout a recommencé ! Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? Il se fout de nous ! Il nous balade comme il veut d'un monde à l'autre, il nous empêche d'aller nous-mêmes où on veut, et il a le toupet de vouloir nous faire avaler la pilule avec ça ! Qu'il aille se faire voir !

Il ramassa un caillou et le jeta avec rage à travers le portail.

\- Mais tu veux quand même y retourner, non ? insista Sunset.

\- Pas si je le dois à ce truc.

\- Mais tu en as envie, pas vrai ? Tu le veux autant que je voulais ! Rentrer dans ton monde, chez toi !

Chez lui… Maxime se figea. La lumière au-dessus d'eux se renforça.

 _« ... Vivre ici rend meilleur. Ceux qui vivent ici sont bons. Ils le sont presque tous. La seule folie, c'est de ne pas s'en rendre compte et de vouloir partir… d'avoir voulu partir... »_

Les paroles de Sunset Shimmer résonnaient dans la grotte, reprises par la voix.

\- La ferme !

Maxime s'assit sur un rocher et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Bons ? Oui, ils l'étaient. Meilleurs ? Par rapport à ses semblables, oui, sous bien des aspects. Chez lui ? Allait-il oser reconnaître que, depuis longtemps, la plupart des visages qui lui venaient à l'esprit quand il pensait à « chez lui » n'étaient plus ceux d'humains ? Après tout, qui l'avait aidé, soutenu, et même supporté ses caprices mieux que ne l'avait jamais fait n'importe quel membre de sa propre espèce ?

Chez lui…

Le chat se frottait sur sa jambe. Sunset lui posa un sabot sur le genou, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est dur, hein ? D'enfin comprendre. D'enfin réaliser… Mais je comprends, tu sais.

Maxime la fit taire d'un doigt sur le museau. Contre sa cheville, le chat avait recommencé à ronronner.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent en silence, le chat sur les talons. Les lumières du château étaient allumées. Twilight les attendait sur le seuil, l'air de déjà savoir ce qui s'était passé. Maxime l'aurait presque remerciée de ne pas les avoir rejoints dans la grotte. La ponette mauve souriait, émue.

\- Alors, tu as fait ton choix ? Tu restes ?

Maxime et Sunset se retinrent de se regarder, mais la licorne souriait aussi. D'autres formes équines franchissaient la porte du château pour se joindre à la jeune princesse.

\- J'espère bien qu'il reste, plaisanta Applejack. On n'a pas eu le temps de lui préparer un cadeau d'adieu.

\- À la place, on va pouvoir faire une super fête ! bondit Pinkie. Deux, mêmes ! Une pour « Sunset Shimmer revient à Equestria » et une pour « Maxime reste à Equestria » !

Elle semblait prête à décoller, déjà sous l'emprise du démon de la fête. Sunset Shimmer s'éloigna d'un pas, légèrement inquiète. Applejack éclata de rire.

\- Tu t'y feras, sucre d'orge, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en prenant Sunset par l'encolure. Même ce grand dadais s'y est fait !

Elle fit un signe de tête vers Maxime, qui était resté en arrière. Les autres entraînaient déjà leur nouvelle amie à l'intérieur, mais Twilight resta dehors, à côté du bipède.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle quand les autres se furent éloignées.

\- Tu peux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te répondrai.

La musique s'était allumée à l'intérieur. Sunset Shimmer n'allait pas tarder à découvrir la rapidité avec laquelle Pinkie pouvait faire démarrer une fête. Twilight se passa la patte dans la crinière.

\- On ne t'en aurait pas voulu si tu avais décidé de partir, mais on aurait été tristes. Je suis contente que tu aies choisi de rester, quelles qu'en soient les raisons.

Maxime soupira.

Quand lui et Sunset avaient quitté la grotte de l'Arbre, le portail était toujours là. Allait-il rester jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le franchir ? Si, un jour, l'autre monde lui manquait vraiment, pourrait-il changer d'avis et y retourner ? Ce monde le lui devait bien, après tout. Ou était-ce lui qui y avait gagné ? Gagné un nouveau chez lui, un nouveau foyer, de nouveaux… amis ? Allait-il un jour avoir le cran de les appeler ainsi ? Ne l'étaient-elles pas déjà ? On ne peut vraiment devenir ami avec quelqu'un qu'en trinquant avec lui, dit-on. Dans ce cas, les habitants bizarres de ce monde bizarre, ces poneys étranges et pourtant si attachants seraient bientôt les siens, quand il aurait vidé sa chope avec chacun d'entre eux.

Après la musique, les lumières de la fête s'allumèrent dans le château. En bas des marches, Maxime mit un genou à terre, tendit les bras vers Twilight et, pour la première fois, la serra contre lui.


	17. Chapitre 6 - Épilogue

Chapitre 6 - épilogue

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés. Combien ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait arrêté de compter. C'était à nouveau l'automne, mais la Forêt Désenchantée conservait encore son vert glauque et sombre, où brillaient les yeux jaunes des créatures sauvages.

Maxime était revenu plusieurs fois dans la grotte de l'Arbre. À chaque fois, le rectangle lumineux du passage vers son monde avait surgi du tronc à son approche, comme pour le tenter, avant de disparaître aussitôt qu'il s'en allait. Cela ne se produisait que quand il venait seul les quelques fois où Twilight l'avait accompagné, rien ne s'était passé. La jeune princesse était autant rassurée de savoir qu'aucun poney ne pourrait ainsi se perdre par accident dans l'autre monde que contrariée de se voir privée de l'opportunité d'étudier un phénomène aussi exceptionnel.

Maxime, sans l'avouer, se sentait rassuré de savoir que le passage était toujours là. À chacune de ses visites, il ne manquait cependant pas d'adresser un grand bras d'honneur à l'Arbre en quittant la caverne. Il lui était toujours hors de question d'être redevable en quoi que ce soit à l'Harmonie ou aux Éléments. Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de devoir son retour dans son monde au bon vouloir d'un arbre magique.

Le miroir qu'avait emprunté Sunset était toujours au même endroit, à la cave, exactement là où ils l'avaient laissé. Twilight continuait à l'étudier, malgré les protestations de Maxime selon lesquelles mieux aurait valu l'emmurer et ne plus jamais en parler. Même si elle n'avait pas encore osé le faire, il était évident que Twilight avait l'intention de partir explorer elle-même le monde humain, un jour ou l'autre. Toute une aventure…

Sunset Shimmer, justement, était censée revenir aujourd'hui au château. Elle avait décidé de retourner vivre à Canterlot, où Célestia l'avait plus ou moins reprise sous son aile, cependant elle revenait de temps en temps à Poneyville, pour le plus grand bonheur de Twilight, qui la bombardait de questions sur le monde humain. Maxime se sentait presque vexé qu'elle ne les lui pose pas à lui. Cette fois, elle revenait pour une semaine. Comme à chaque fois, Maxime comptait s'arranger pour trouver de quoi s'occuper dehors. Ils n'étaient toujours pas à l'aise en face l'un de l'autre, malgré les efforts de la ponette. Du reste, personne ne s'inquiétait au sujet de Maxime il semblait naturellement doué pour trouver quoi faire en toutes circonstances, sans jamais cesser d'innover dans le grotesque ou le scandaleux.

Il y avait par exemple eu la fois où il avait voulu essayer lui-même l'amulette Alicorne et où le château avait failli brûler. Ou alors celle où il avait remplacé la couronne de Twilight par une fausse afin de vendre la vraie à un trafiquant d'art. Ou bien quand il avait voulu brasser sa propre bière dans la cave, ce qui avait obligé tout le monde à aller habiter chez Applejack pendant des jours à cause de l'odeur. Il y avait aussi eu cette visite de la délégation yack, au cours de laquelle il s'était fait passer pour le roi des humains. Il avait essayé de renverser Mme le maire pour se faire élire à sa place, avant de déclarer l'indépendance d'un bout de prairie en lisière de forêt et de s'en proclamer président. Il jurait que c'était par accident que le lapin de Fluttershy avait failli tomber dans sa casserole à plusieurs reprises. Il avait essayé de graver « fuck you » sur le trône de Pinkie, mais le cristal était trop dur. Il avait également tenté de vendre le Château de l'Amitié à Flim et Flam, qui avaient ensuite proposé à Twilight de le leur racheter. Personne n'avait été blessé quand il avait voulu tester l'arbalète qu'il avait fabriquée, par contre les traces de l'explosion de quand il avait mis pour la première fois en route son moteur à pétrole n'était toujours pas parties. Twilight avait craint le pire quand il avait mis Iron Will au défi de « venir se mesurer à lui, s'il l'osait », ou quand il avait vomi sur le prince Blueblood au grand gala équestre après avoir trop bu. On ignorait toujours qui avait fait ce dessin obscène sur la couronne de Célestia et qu'elle avait porté toute une journée sans le voir et sans que personne n'ose le lui dire, mais la présence de l'humain à Canterlot ce jour-là n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. On ne savait pas non plus qui avait envoyé cette demande de rançon pour Flurry Heart à Cadence, alors qu'elle était toujours dans son berceau. Twilight avait eu le bon réflexe de vérifier ce que Maxime comptait montrer aux élèves de l'école quand Cheerilee avait accepté de le laisser faire un explosé sur les coutumes alimentaires humaines, sans quoi Poneyville aurait compté une génération entière de poulains traumatisés. Le jour où il avait fallu l'emmener chez le dentiste pour une rage de dents restait gravé dans toutes les mémoires, aussi profondément que l'étaient les traces de griffes dans le mobilier du cabinet. Les oreilles de Rarity et d'Applejack avaient sifflé quand elles avaient entendu les chansons qu'il avait apprises à leurs sœurs et dont elles ne comprenaient visiblement pas toutes les paroles. Lorsque Zécora venait en ville, Twilight la voyait souvent échanger elle ne savait quoi en cachette avec Max, mais aucun des deux ne semblait voir de quoi elle parlait quand elle y faisait allusion. Même lorsque les Apple disaient ne plus avoir une goutte de cidre à vendre, Maxime arrivait à s'en procurer sans problème, et Granny Smith semblait devenir sourde à chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet.

Quand Maxime arriva près du château, il détecta tout de suite l'odeur de gâteau depuis les fenêtres ouvertes de la cuisine. À chaque fois que Sunset revenait voir Twilight, Pinkie lui organisait une fête de bienvenue. Il ne prévoyait d'entrer que pour attraper un morceau de gâteau et une chope de cidre, qu'il irait ensuite engloutir ailleurs. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il fut surpris de le trouver plongé dans le noir, les lampes éteintes, les rideaux fermés. Il distinguait vaguement plusieurs paires de taches claires, comme des reflets dans de grands yeux équins. Dans une explosion de confettis et de serpentins, tout s'alluma.

\- Surprise !

Maxime cligna des yeux. Ils étaient tous là, cette fois-ci. Twilight et ses amies, Spike, et même Célestia et Luna. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous pouvez ré-éteindre. Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est que moi.

Un gloussement amusé secoua l'assemblée. Dissimulée par les autres, une des ponettes s'avança et leva la tête.

\- J'ai eu droit à la même chose en arrivant, lui annonça Sunset, un sourire aux lèvres. Regarde.

Elle désigna le plafond, auquel pendait une banderole. « Joyeux anniversaire de retour », y voyait-on, ainsi qu'un portait clownesque de Sunset et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à… lui.

\- Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que Sunset est revenue à Equestria et que tu as décidé d'y rester, expliqua Twilight. On s'est dit qu'on pourrait fêter les deux en même temps.

Maxime cligna des yeux d'étonnement, puis promena le regard sur tous ceux alignés devant lui, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Les visages de Twilight et de Sunset se teintaient d'inquiétude. La licorne ocre inspira, la lèvre inférieure entre les dents.

\- Euh… I boire, aussi.

Maxime croisa les bras, sans parvenir à retenir un rictus.

* * *

D'autres invités étaient arrivés entretemps. Quelques amis de jeunesse de Sunset avec qui elle avait renoué, Zécora, Thorax, et même Midnight Shadow, la batponette. Un tonneau de cidre avait été mis en perce, sur lequel Pinkie s'était aussitôt mise à danser. DJ Pon-3 – Maxime ne se ferait jamais à ce nom – s'était installé derrière les platines dès le coucher du soleil. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, c'était Célestia qui avait inauguré la piste de danse, rapidement rejointe par presque tout le monde.

Les cadeaux de Twilight et des autres princesses pour Sunset n'avaient étonné personne : des livres, des livres et encore des livres. Celui de Rarity non plus : des vêtements, des vêtements et encore des vêtements. Maxime avait lui aussi eu droit à de quoi compléter sa garde-robe. Seul le cadeau de Spike l'avait à moitié surpris : une autre figurine en forme de décapsuleur d'un super-héros poney.

\- Tu peux commencer une collection, maintenant que tu en as deux, lui avait-il dit avec enthousiasme. Ils vont faire toute la série.

Maxime s'était forcé à sourire, avant de reprendre une chope. Thorax amusait la galerie en se transformant, Rainbow Dash et Midnight Shadow voltigeaient près du plafond et Pinkie engloutissait gâteau sur gâteau, comme un trou noir rose et sans fond. Vint le moment où Sunset s'approcha de Max, qui se tenait à l'écart, adossé contre une colonne.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé de cadeau.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Pas grave.

\- Pas grave non plus.

Le chat s'était faufilé à travers la petite foule pour venir se frotter contre eux. Maxime le poussa du pied pour qu'il reste du côté de Sunset.

\- Il faudrait vraiment lui trouver un nom, fit-elle remarquer.

Maxime resta coi. Sa chope était déjà vide. Sans rien dire, Sunset en fit léviter une pleine jusqu'à lui.

\- On pourrait repartir, dit-il après y avoir plongé le nez. Quand on veut. Le passage est toujours là. On a qu'à y aller, et bon vent tout ça.

Il désigna du regard les poneys qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse, comme si tout Equestria s'y trouvait étalé. Sunset soupira.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu en as envie ?

Il reprit une gorgée, puis resta silencieux.

\- Moi non plus, reprit la ponette.

Maxime but à nouveau, puis tous deux retournèrent se mêler aux habitants d'Equestria qui faisaient la fête, à ceux qui les avaient aidés, qui les avaient accueillis, avec qui ils vivaient.

Les leurs.

Leurs amis.

FIN


End file.
